Second Chances at Hillwood High
by Penmanship81
Summary: Arnold's returned from San Lorenzo after being gone for 3 years. It's Freshman year of High School, will Helga finally have her second chance to do things right? Will Arnold be able to help everyone just like old times?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey folks, this is my first submitted work to , any comments are appreciated. Couple of Caveats.**

**The kids are in their Freshman year of Highschool. The Jungle movie happened, only the great reveal was interrupted. The Story explains the rest. I've tried to keep all the characters as true to themselves as I could while also allowing me to tell this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

As far as Helga G. Pataki was concerned, it was simply yet another dull dreary day in a never ending series of dull dreary days. The 14yr old high school student was currently sitting in her room, elbow propped on her desk, staring down at the letter she had finished. She held a pink colored pen idly in one hand, sighing audibly as she looked over the perfect penmanship spilled out over the page.

_Dear Arnold_

_I don't know why I keep doing this Arnold. Why do I keep writing these letters, never sending them to you, and yet I just write, and write, and write them like some crazy person. I guess it's simply just another way for me to get all my frustrations from daily life out. Not that I don't have people to talk to about all the things which are bugging me. Don't get me wrong, while Pheebs is usually busy these days sucking face with Geraldo, or out spending time with him, she'll still drop everything if I need her. Heck, I hate to admit it, but even ole Miriam and Bob are trying to be better people these days. And as much as it pains me to say it, little miss perfect sunshine Olga being back home even gives me another person to talk to. Still, these letters have been my one refuge Arnold. The one place I could completely say what's on my mind, and never worry about it being judged. Isn't that really just the most crazy thing about me though? I mean here I am writing to you with no intention of ever mailing it. Oh sure, I wish I could be pouring my heart out to you, telling you everything, but in the end I'll just chicken out and pull this letter from the mailbox just like all the others._

_I don't know anymore Arnold. I'm at the end of my rope. It's been thee years since you moved away. Three years, and I think, I just think I can't handle it anymore. I have to let you go my sweet football head. I can't do this to myself anymore. Yet I don't know if I can give you up either! Sure, I tried Dating, Sid and I made an effort at it, but I knew the entire time he was wishing he was with someone else just like I was. It's why it didn't work. But If I keep pining away for something I'm never going to have, someone I'm probably never going to see again, I just.. I don't know Arnold. I don't know. I love you, but I can't live like this. So maybe, maybe this is goodbye. Maybe it's time Helga Gerladina Patakie finally let you go. Maybe it's time, I gave up on this impossible dream. _

Two wet splotches welled up on the page as she looked down upon it. It was only this which made Helga realize she was crying. She looked down at the paper she had written and threw it aside from her desk, casting the pen away as well. She got up from her chair, sniffling slightly as she did, wiping her eyes and folding her arms as she began to trounce back and forth across the floor.

"_Stupid, this is Stupid Helga. You're crying over some boy you never got over. Some stupid football headed boy who probably doesn't even remember you_." She thought, throwing herself down on to her bed before laying back with a large sigh.

The last few years seemed like a blur to Helga. Her mind whirled, going back to where everything had seemed to go wrong. No, that wasn't true, not everything had gone wrong, in fact things had gone right for several other people.. It just seemed those things didn't go right for Helga G. Pataki.

Miriam was in 12 steps, and was actually recovering. She'd begun to take classes again at Hillwood University. Her relationship with Bob had gotten better, the two had rekindled their romance with one another, and it all started back when Bob had his change of heart. These days the former Beeper king had switched over to Cell Phones, and was down to working 5 days a week. Bob could still be a lot to handle, and he wasn't perfect, but he'd become a better Father, and a better Husband to Miriam. He still had the Yurt in the backyard, and Miriam and him would often go back to it together to "Meditate". Helga had a better idea of what was actually going on in that Yurt, and on one hand she couldn't help but feel happy for her parents, but at the same time she thanked what ever powers that be, the two of them kept it out of the House when her and Olga were home.

It had all seemed so good by the end of 4th grade, after the field trip to San Lorenzo, after saving Arnold's parents. Helga had played a pivotal role even, if it hadn't been for her, Arnold would have never been reunited with his parents. It had gotten very intense toward the end, Arnold and her were alone, and just when it had seemed like Arnold was about to say he felt the same way, just when Helga was about to have all of her dreams come true, Phoebe and Gerald stumbled on to them, and before they knew it, things had returned to normal.

Still, 5th Grade, Helga had thought, that would be the time she told him, that would be the time she revealed her feelings to Arnold again, and no take backsies like the Fti incident, and found out how he felt in turn. Then Bob had to go and ruin that for her too.

Helga held somewhat of a grudge against her father for what happened during 5th grade. In her more enlightened moments she knew it was stupid to blame him, in reality she knew she had no one to blame but herself.. but the truth was, in 5th Grade Bob had seen the writing on the wall, Cellular Phones were the wave of the future, and he wanted to get in early, this meant taking a cross country trip to explore the markets. Bob didn't want to leave behind Miriam and Helga though, not after he'd dedicated himself to trying and being a better part of their life. This meant 5th grade passed with Helga being out of Hillwood. The experience had been fun, she enjoyed going to all of those different cities, getting to connect with her Mother and Father, but in her heart she couldn't wait to get back to Hillwood, to run up to that boarding house, to throw open Arnold's door, and demand they talk about their feelings.

Only it got worse when she came home. The day she returned to Hillwood she heard the news which shattered her heart into a million pieces. Arnold and his family were moving down to San Lorenzo. Arnold's father, Miles had been offered the chance to study the Green eyes first hand, after saving their tribe, they had offered him and Stella a lifetime opportunity. Of course Arnold was going to go too, there was no way he'd be parted from his parents so soon again.

So Helga had missed her chance once more. She had even seen him that day, helped him pack up everything. The entire time she wanted to tell him, yell at him, scream at him, beg him to stay, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. With Phoebe and Gerald, and Eugene and Lila and heck even Rhonda of all people being there to help him pack, she just couldn't bring herself to speak to him about such sensitive things. So he left, he left her behind, and thus went the three most miserable years of her life.

For awhile it seemed she was just going through the motions of life. She was devastated emotionally, as if a part of her had been ripped away. Phoebe, Big Patti, even Lila had been there for her. Those who knew of her great "Secret". Those who knew just how much she had loved "ice-cream", and how much she missed him. They did their best for her, and it was only thanks to their support she even managed to get up and get going to school everyday. Her grades suffered, she almost failed the 6th grade, but managed to pull herself up out of it toward the end. She knew she'd composed some of her best poetry during this time, but it was all dark and depressing, it's presence on the page giving a glimpse of the pain she felt inside.

She'd begun to write him letters then. Every day, chronicling what she felt, what she had been up to. She even discussed her feelings for him in a few of them, (at great length of course). Yet every day she'd put the letter into the mailbox, only to take it out before the mailman arrived. What purpose would it serve mailing him? With Arnold all the way in San Lorenzo, telling him how she felt, what good would it do either of them? No, better to let Arnold be blissfully unaware, better to let her sweet angelic little football head enjoy his new family. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to stop writing, and now an entire filing cabinet was full of unsent letters to Arnold.

Moving into middle school had been the biggest change for Helga. Phoebe and Gerald had begun to date more seriously, and now she only saw her best friend a couple of days during the week outside of school. Oh every once in awhile they had a "girl's night" during the weekend, and caught up, but it was clear Phoebe had found a new best friend in Gerald. Helga couldn't be angry at Phoebe though. In fact she was happy for her best friend, quite simply Gerald could do things for Phoebe Helga simply couldn't.

Helga processed all of this as she continued laying back on her bed. A soft smile came to her face, bittersweet as she thought of the strangest development that had happened. Probably the single strangest thing had been when she dated Sid in 7th grade. How that had happened was complicated in of itself, but the truth was Sid and her were simply both lonely at the time, and upset over not being able to be with the people they had wanted. They'd fallen together, and because of it had tried a go with one another. It didn't work of course, Helga just simply wanted Arnold, and Sid.. well he was still hung up on his girl. Helga thought he was far to good for her, but he wouldn't hear it. In the end they both realized they were faking it and had called it off. Still, Sid, one of the school's trouble makers, was a good friend now. In the end it had all just been away for Helga to try and distract herself, to try and forget about the constant reminder that the light within her life had gone.

Now here she was, wiping some more tears from her eyes sitting up on her bed. She had to say goodbye. She had to let Arnold go. It had been nothing more then a foolish young girl's fantasy. The idea of true love, the idea of being with the boy she had wanted since preschool. She wondered if she'd built it all up in her mind, wondered if she was holding on to a false dream.

Another sigh left her lips as she walked over to her mirror and gazed at the Girl who stared back at her. The ballcap on her head did little to conceal her bright blond hair, still worn in pigtails. She'd gotten taller, and thinner, yet had filled out in the areas a young lady typically did. She was a tall girl, just like her Mother, just like her sister, and again the one area she seemed to have over her mother and sister were those more feminine curves. The pink shirt went down below the waist of her blue jeans, and her combat boots let everyone know she was all business. To hear the rumors correctly, some of the boys at school even thought she was "hot" in the right circumstances, and of course Rhonda had mentioned if only Helga applied some make up and changed up her hairstyle and wardrobe, she'd be one of the most sought after girls in School.

But that wasn't Helga, she didn't care about any of that. She wasn't going to pluck her eyebrow, she wasn't going to put on make up, she wasn't going to put on some froofy frilly outfits just to look good. She liked the way she looked, she wasn't some cookie cutter barbie doll on display. She was rough around the edges and all heart, she was tough and took no prisoners, and the world simply had to deal with it.

She found herself thinking of Arnold again.

What did he look like now? How had he grown? Would he think she was pretty? The last question brought a blush to her cheeks and another feeling of pain within her as she realized she'd never know.

She reached into her shirt and withdrew her gold heart shaped locket. The familiar weight in her palm, she gazed at the picture inside of it. Arnold from 7th grade. She had managed to steal it from Gerald's house one day when stopping by with Phoebe. He was taller, but still a lanky kid, he was wearing a T-shirt, and khaki shorts. Behind him was some jungle covered vista.

Maybe it was time to give up the locket. It was the heaviest emotional piece of Arnold she still had. She had slept with it every night, whispered to it, wished with all of her heart Arnold would somehow step through it for her. But if she was going to take charge of her life, she needed to be rid of it. She walked over to her open window, and held the locket out. Clutching it tightly in her hand she began to shake ever so slightly. All she had to do was let it go. Let it fall to the ground below, fall into the trash and start on a new page within her life.

Slowly, grudgingly she began to open her fingers, first the pinky, followed by her ring finger, when suddenly her cell phone went off.

Being the daughter of a Cell phone salesman had it's benefits. Helga had her own Cellphone, she had one even before Rhonda did, and always got the latest model.

Helga used her free hand and fished the vibrating phone out of her pocket, looking at the caller I.D. And seeing, naturally, it was Phoebe, which made sense as seldom did anyone else call her.

Flicking open the receiver and pressing it to her ear, her mind still on the task at hand, she managed to get out a quick response. "Talk to me pheebs, what's going on? Geraldo try to get you to play with his trouser snake?"

"HELGA!" came the high pitched embarrassed squeal which followed. Helga smirked to herself, the truth of the matter was her best friend hadn't let Gerald past second base with her, and Gerald apparently didn't have an interest in going further then that. So Helga had lots of fun teasing Phoebe about her and Gerald's intimate or (rather lack thereof) life.

Phoebe sighed heavily before she responded back to her best friend. "No Helga, you know very well Gerald and I.. Oh why am I.. " another sigh came from Phoebe as Helga responded. "Relax pheebs, you know I'm just having some fun. So anyway what's up? We still on for this weekend?"

"Only if you're actually going to let the Hillwood University's English Department actually interview you Helga" came Phoebe's curt response.

Helga sighed. Hillwood University had received a writing sample from Helga somehow. She figured principal Simmons had something to do with that. She had no interest in talking to any college at this point. She was only 14 for crying out loud! Crimeny, why did she need to worry about that sort of stuff yet? But Bob and Miriam, and Olga, and Phoebe had all been pushing her, and pushing her to talk to them. So with a heavy groan from Helga's part, she responded. "Yes Phoebe, I'll go to the interview and then afterward you and me are going to head downtown and see Evil Twin 4 together, and NO Geraldo, just us girls, got it?"

"Of course Helga, but that's not actually what I called about." Phoebe responded returning to her usual cheerful tone.

"Well then let's hear it pheebs, what's the reasons for the ring?" Helga said.

There was a deep pause on Phoebe's end. Helga wondered what was taking Phoebe so long to respond, what was bothering her so much, she began to get worried just as Phoebe finally spoke, and rocked Helga to her very core. "Helga... He's back. Ice-cream, is home."

The next thing Phoebe knew, she heard a clattering sound, and couldn't hear Helga anymore.

Helga had numbly dropped the Phone on the floor. She hadn't even realized it, as her other hand suddenly grew a death grip around the Locket, yanking it back to her chest.

Her heart pounded as she looked down at the locket, staring into the face of her secret beloved. A mixture of emotions went through her, she felt both elation and despair all at once. He was back, it was another chance, another opportunity maybe, "_but no_" she quickly corrected herself, doubting her original thoughts "_he would never, no_". He wasn't interested in her, he never was. She was sure of it, at least she thought she was sure of it.

Helga paced back and forth in her room, her arms coming up, wrapping around her body as she shook slightly, biting her lower lip, her mind racing a million miles a second. He was back, she simply didn't know how to deal with this. How much had he changed, how much had he stayed the same? All these questions and more flitted through Helga's mind as she didn't know what to do next.

It was the sound from the cell phone laying open on the ground which finally snapped her senses back to reality. "Helga? Helga?" Phoebe's voice asked from the floor of Helga's room.

Stowing the locket back in her shirt, Helga walked over and picked the Cell phone back up, trembling as she spoke back into the phone. "Y-y-yeah Phoebe.. I'm here.. Your sure about this now? No joke? This isn't some sick joke is it? Because if it is, I swear"

"-Helga it's no Joke!" Phoebe cut her off and continued. "I heard it from Gerald, he's been so excited with his best friend back in town. Arnold is back, and for good from what I hear. Helga, are you going to be okay?" Phoebe's voice had taken on a tone of concern, worrying about her best friend and how she was handling this situation.

Helga merely swallowed, nodding, though she knew the gesture couldn't be seen by her friend, before she responded. "Y-yeah Pheebs.. I'll be okay. It's just, a lot to take in. I'm going to need some time to think about all this."

"Are you sure? I'm going to be heading over to his house to meet Gerald and help Arnold unpack. Why don't you come? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you too Helga. After all, you did help reunite him with his parents." Phoebe said, still with the concern in her voice.

All Helga could do was shake her head. "No Pheebs, I.. I'm just not ready for that, I mean, I just, I can't handle that right now. Heck, maybe I don't even like Arnold like that anymore." It was a lie. But she said it anyway.

"Well okay Helga, but you know where we'll be if you change your mind." Phoebe finished.

"Thanks pheebs, I'll talk to you later." Helga responded and then hung up the phone.

Arnold was back. Helga placed the phone back into her pocket and stared out the window. She felt as if her world had been thrown upside down. Arnold was back. Maybe she needed to not like him the way she did anymore. Maybe she needed to be free of Arnold. Was she doing the right thing originally? Or was this a sign of something else? She just didn't know.

The confused teenage girl went to her bed and laid down on it, clutching her pillow tightly in her arms. She was so confused. She was so Happy, and yet so sad. Closing her eyes, she fought back the tears and gripped her pillow more tightly. She was Helga G. Pataki Damn it! No one was suppose to get to her like this! Yet she knew in her heart of hearts, she couldn't completely fight what she felt. The rest of 9th grade was going to be different, this much she knew for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The Second chapter, loaded ahead of time. Let me know what ya think!**

With the last box put firmly on the shelf, Arnold P. Shortman stepped out of his closet, his wonderful old bedroom closet, smacked his hands together to clear the dust from them, and took a long look to survey his room.

It had been long, too long really, since last he'd been inside. Grandpa and Grandma had kept it wonderfully preserved, though judging by the cracker crumbs which were in his bed, he had a sneaking suspicion one Oskar Kokoshka had snuck into his room, most likely more then once, to finish off a stolen treat. Yet here it was, the same blue wallpaper, the same track lighting, the same bed, a newer computer, and the books and items he'd picked up in San Larenzo, all of it was now put away. Arnold, finally felt like he was home.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling of his neck being pulled into a headlock, and a noogie being administered to him. "Man! You got no idea how much I missed you!" The laughing voice of Gerald Johansson ran out, the administrator of said noogie.

Arnold could only laugh and playfully punch his best friend in the shoulder until he managed to squirm free. He turned to the taller boy and laughed back, the two of them instinctively putting their hands together for their secret handshake before he responded. "I missed you too Gerald, and yes, I promise we'll go to the same college together to make up for lost time."

Gerald, Phoebe, and Lila had all helped Arnold to get his room situated. Now with everything done he was able to look and appreciate the changes which had come over his friends in the last few years.

Gerald was tall, taller then Arnold, and unlike Arnold had taken on a much more athletic build. In some ways he looked like his older brother Jamieo, but still had his own distinct style. His shoulders were broad, muscle tone was evident in his arms, and he's just started to grow the slightest bit of a soul patch. He wore a Scottie Pippen (number 33) Jersey, the number never seeming to leave Gerald for very long, and a pair of blue jeans and red high tops.

Phoebe had grown a few extra inches, but remained shorter then most everyone else around her. In many ways she had changed the least, though her hair was longer, and her scrunchy had been replaced by a pair of chopsticks through a bun she wore. She wore an outfit very reminiscent of a Japanese Schoolgirl, with pleated skirt and blue blazer over a white button up shirt. Her glasses were smaller and slimmer, but still had her signature red color to them.

Lila however, was simply a knock out. Her long red hair simply flowed down her back and over her shoulders. She was tall, and fit, curved in the right places, with just a sprinkling of freckles over her nose to add to her beauty. Lilah was dressed in a form fitting green tank top, which was covered by a dark blue over light blue plaid shirt, unbuttoned, blue jeans finished her ensemble. In a lot of ways, she dressed similar to how Arnold did, almost making them seem like siblings.

As for himself, well Arnold had changed of course, but he was still Arnold. Though he'd grown taller, and was now firmly taller then Lila and Phoebe, he was still shorter then Gerald. He was just above average in terms of height for being 15. He was slim, trim, really. Living in San Loranezo had definitely toned him up, but he just didn't have a ton of muscle mass to work with. He simply took after his Grandfather far more then his Father when it came to his body. His blond hair stuck out just as much as it ever did, only now he wore his flannel shirt over a blue t-shirt.

"You better remember that promise Arnold. Not that I couldn't get by without your sage advice and all, but three years is a long time to go with only seeing your best friend a handful of times man!" Gerald said, as he recalled the Christmas last year where he flew down to San Lorenzo to spend time with Arnold.

"Gerald is understating how much he missed you Arnold. Though truthfully, I think many of us missed you. I'm honestly surprised the neighborhood didn't self destruct without you being around" Phoebe said leaning up against her boyfriend who had taken on a slightly embarrassed looking shade.

"Phoebe, it's bad enough I've been jumping all over and huggin the guy since he got back. You don't have to embarrass us both any further" Gerald responded to his girlfriend, looking down at her.

"Oh Gerald, I think it's adorable how much you missed him. Don't worry, besides I'm sure Arnold missed you just as much." Phoebe then giggled.

Arnold blushed only slightly before he folded his arms and nodded "Well don't worry. We'll have plenty of time to catch up this weekend Gerald. Besides I want to thank you all for helping me get settled in." He said.

"Oh it was ever so the least we could do Arnold. I believe the three of us are ever so happy to see you return. As Phoebe said earlier, without you around, things just haven't felt the same in Hillwood.. What kind of neighbor would I be, if I didn't assist you?" Lila said, looking toward Arnold and smiling genuinely.

Arnold felt himself blushing slightly at that and nodded again. Learning Lila had moved into the boarding house with her father, was possibly the weirdest news he'd heard since getting back. Lilah and her Father were currently waiting for a new house to be built for them to move into. It was going to take the rest of the year to finish their new home, and in the meantime they had moved into the boarding house.

"Either way, none of you had to, but I'm happy you did. It's been nice to talk to you while we've been unpacking, and learning what everyone has been up to." Arnold said to the three, while walking over and taking a seat on his bed.

Phoebe and Gerald sat down on the couch, while Lilah found herself sitting down on Arnold's bed as well.

"I haven't been to an American school in awhile now, I'm actually kinda nervous about everything." Arnold said, while folding his hands together, and wringing them slightly. Arnold was actually much more nervous then he was even letting on. It'd been so long since he'd interacted with his peers, he wondered if it was anything like he saw on Television, with the drama, cliques, drug scandals, and teen pregnancies running rampant everywhere.

"Arnold, you have nothing to worry about. Your kind and sweet nature endears you to everyone, I'm ever so certain you'll have no issues fitting in." Lila smiled, reaching over and patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah man, don't worry about it! Besides, you already got friends in the school. You got me, Phoebe, and Lilah.. and well Lilah already ranks you several points up the cool ladder." Gerald responded.

Arnold then looked over toward Lila curiously, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Lilah's still as popular as ever huh?" he asked.

"Pfft, she's probable even more popular then when you left. She always gets invited to the best parties, and Rhonda Wellington-Loyd considers her an equal." Gerald replied sardonically.

Lila's cheeks took on a rosy hue which only seemed to make her appear even more beautiful as she replied. "Oh Gerald exaggerates. It's not a really big deal. I just, try to be nice and kind to everyone."

Phoebe nodded and added in while adjusting her glasses. "Lila is one of the most popular girls at school. Association with her tends to raise the esteem of other individuals in the eyes of their peer group"

Arnold nodded then, as he looked toward his three friends before asking another question. "Okay, alright, I'm still curious about some of the other people from our old classes. Mind filling me in on a few things? Just so I'm prepared."

"Man, no problem! Ask away, and we'll give you the straight skinny on what's been goin down." Gerald replied, raising his eyebrows conspiratorially as he did so.

Arnold nodded once more, putting a finger to his chin before he brought forward his first question. "Okay, well Mr. Simmons is Principal? Right? When did that happen?"

Phoebe spoke. "Just this year actually. Apparently he became P.S.118 school principal after Principal Wartz retired when we all moved to middle school. It seems he received the promotion over summer and started just as we began our freshman year."

Arnold smiled. Mr. Simmons had been his all time favorite Teacher, and it made him happy that his favorite educator would be the Principal at his new High School. "Okay, well how about some of the old gang? How's Harold?" Arnold asked.

"Harold, well he's line backin' for the football team now. He's pretty good at it as well. Course given he's older then everyone in 9th grade they let him play on the varsity team." Gerald said, folding his arms up behind his head while leaning against Phoebe.

"Okay, how about Sid and Stinky? Those two guys inseparable still?" Arnold asked.

This time it was Lila who responded. "Oh Stinky? Yes, He and Sid are still very close to one another. Stinky has grown into quite the fine young man. He works ever so hard to try and keep Sid out of trouble. He's an ever so brilliant student, and has been on the honor roll since 7th grade." Lila smiled for a brief moment, causing Arnold to raise his eyebrow again curiously.

"Stinky, really? Wow." Was all Arnold could say in amazement. Then again, many people over the years had underestimated Stinky due to his southern drawl, and his hick like nature. However Arnold had known there was more to Stinky, after witnessing him having turned down fame and fortune to keep his Pride.

Arnold then noticed Sid hadn't really been mentioned yet, so he spoke up. "Okay, but what about Sid? What's this about keeping him out of trouble?"

"Sid.. Well you know his heart is in the right place, but.." Phoebe paused

"-he's the school delinquent." Gerald interjected.

Arnold looked up, a concerned expression on his face. "He's not, running with big Gino again is he?"

Gerald simply looked toward Arnold with a smirk on his face. "Not exactly, Gino stays clear of Sid these days, on account of Sid gave him a swirlie back in 7th grade."

Arnold blinked at hearing this and continued. "Wait, wait, Sid? What happened?"

Phoebe responded. "Well Arnold, it's just that, Sid grew into an angry young man. Ever since the 7th grade dance incident involving him, Nadine, Rhonda, Stinky, Helga, and Gino. After everything had settled, Sid had started down the path he's on now. He's not really a bully, but he's been in fights, and he's skipped classes."

Phoebe knew of the 7th grade dance incident and how it went down. It had led to Sid becoming known as the school troublemaker, and had led to Sid dating Helga for awhile, and led to most of the Hillwood High suspecting him when ever something bad went down.

Phoebe, and for that matter Lila as well, didn't want to bring up the Sid dating Helga thing to Arnold at the moment either. While the two teenage girls weren't entirely sure where Arnold was when it came to his feelings about Helga, they were sure, however, about how Helga felt toward Arnold. They also figured it would be a disservice to their friend to let Arnold in on her own intimate business. As for Gerald, he was never quite clear what had went down during the 7th grade dance incident anyway so he just kept his mouth shut.

Arnold sighed then before he smiled and continued with his questions. "Okay, well how about Rhonda, I'm guessing she hasn't changed much."

"Puhleeze Arnold, Rhonda Wellington-Loyd is still the same fashion obsessed, gossip mongering, socialite rich girl she ever was. Don't get me wrong, she's lightened up a bit, she doesn't throw "cool" parties anymore, but she's still got the Wellington-Loyd snob to the 9th degree" Gerald said.

"Gerald, it's not nice to say such things about one of our classmates. Rhonda has come an ever so long way from 5th grade." Lila countered.

Arnold smiled again and shook his head. "Okay, are her and Nadine still friends?" Arnold was hopeful about this. It would say a lot about Rhonda if Nadine was still her best friend. Given Nadine's passion for insects and science, if Rhonda was still friends with her, it would show she hadn't been completely consumed by her social class.

Phoebe nodded before replying. "Nadine and her are still best friends, just as close as Helga and I are." It was then she realized the slip swallowed nervously, and looked up toward Arnold.

At the mention of Helga, Arnold got a very confused look on his face, as if he honestly didn't know what he should feel about his old tormentor/savior. Helga had always been a complex subject for Arnold. He had always been positive she hated him, after all the way she picked on him time and time again seemed to speak to it. Yet, she was also the one primarily responsible for helping him save the neighborhood, and had gone out of her way to help him save his Parents. Helga was an enigma, and Arnold, well Arnold honestly wanted to figure out what that enigma meant, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be reminded of her so soon.

And yet, he looked back toward Phoebe and asked the question. "Speaking of Helga, how is she Phoebe?"

"Helga?" Phoebe responded, taking a moment to pause, considering just how she should phrase this response for Arnold. She knew Helga was going through her own emotional turmoil at the return of Arnold but she didn't want to exactly let Arnold know that.

"Oh well, she's just fine! Great Actually! In fact she's getting interviewed by Hillwood University about her Poetry and writing!" Phoebe quickly stammered out and just as quickly realized the admission she had made, and covered her mouth.

Lila, Gerald, and Arnold's eyes all bulged at the sudden information, all of them turned toward Phoebe and looked curiously.

"Helga's getting interviewed by Hillwood University? That's where my Dad works! That's great news for Helga, how did that happen Phoebe?" Arnold asked excitedly, this new business was something which could distract him from the other thoughts he had regarding the blond haired girl.

"That's ever so wonderful to hear Phoebe! I was aware Helga was gifted with the written word, but apparently she's even more gifted then I have heard, how did this happen?" Lila asked.

Phoebe sighed then, scrunching her hands up then, feeling embarrassed for giving out information Helga wanted kept secret. "Well, it seems most likely Principal Simmons passed along some of the poems she'd written. Apparently, they're talking to her about a potential scholarship, a full ride if she keeps her grades up the rest of her high school career." She finished.

"Dang!" Gerald said. "A full ride Scholarship? Thats some serious stuff right there."

"Well the thing is, Helga kinda didn't want anyone else to know about it. So the three of you can't go around telling anyone else. I don't want her taking it out on me." Phoebe said and then giggled nervously.

"Why would Helga want to keep something like that secret? I mean if anything she should be proud of that. I always knew she'd be capable of great things." Arnold replied with sincerity. He knew this was typical Helga Pataki. Helga never wanted others to pry into her own personal life. Even if it was to highlight something she was good at. It had always confused Arnold why Helga would hide so much of herself, and put on this blustering act to deny she had any sort of softness to her. Arnold knew behind that bluster was a kind and sweet soul. The number of times she'd helped him over the years, only to cover it up and pretend it meant nothing to her. In away Arnold had thought it was cute. "_Cute, wait, did I really think that_?" Did he just really think Helga could be cute? Well, of course he supposed, Helga had her moments, she could be cute.. beautiful even in the right circumstances, but then he wasn't sure he wanted to follow this train of thought to it's next exit. Better to move on.

Lila, thankfully interrupted his thoughts. "Well, you know Helga, she's always been ever so private. Even Olga doesn't always get to what's really inside of her. Helga keeps her own counsel"

Arnold could only nod his head in response before sighing as he folded his arms. Just then the voice of Arnold's Grandfather echoed from the attic stairs. "Hey Shortman! Dinner's up and ready! Your grandma went Tex-Mex tonight!"

Hearing the sound of his grandfather's voice made Arnold smile as he looked toward Phoebe and Gerald. "Want to stay over for dinner tonight you two?" Arnold asked.

"I appreciate the offer Arnold, but unfortunately I still have some homework to get to. However, Gerald is more then welcome to stay. I know you two most likely have a lot to catch up on." Phoebe said.

Lila Giggled then. "It's ever so cute the way you give him permission to stay and hang out with Arnold." she said. Arnold chuckled as well.

Gerald blushed and rolled his eyes and Phoebe quickly stammered out a response. "I mean, I was just saying he doesn't have to walk me home or help me with it or anything!" A large flush came to her cheeks.

Gerald sighed "Look, my Girlfriend doesn't completely run my life? Okay? In any case babe, I'll catch up with you later, My man and I do have quite a bit to catch up on." he leaned over and kissed Phoebe briefly on the lips, both teenagers flushed as they heard Lila let loose an "Awww".

Phoebe stood then and nodded to the other three. "Well then, Arnold it's great to have you back. Lilah I'll see you tomorrow at school, and Gerald.." She leaned up then and whispered into his ear.. "I love you." Gerald quickly responded, coughing out "I love you too babe." A large flush came over both of their cheeks once more.

Phoebe turned around and exited the room, leaving Lila, Arnold and Gerald behind.

Lila stood then and looked to the other two boys. "Well, Gerald, Arnold, I'm going to head down and get ready with my Father before dinner. Welcome back Arnold." Lila then made her way out of the room, leaving Gerald and Arnold behind.

Gerald leaned back on the couch and looked over toward Arnold shaking his head. "Man oh man.. women.. what can I say brother?" he laughed.

Arnold chuckled as well and looked back at his best friend. "I wouldn't know Gerald."

"Trust me, it's totally worth it." Gerald responded. "Besides, what do you mean you wouldn't know? I remember that girl, what was her name, Carlita followin you around everywhere down there? Not to mention all the girls who are gonna be after you now that your back."

Arnold blushed heavily and shook his head. "Gerald, I never really did anything with Carlita.. it just, didn't feel right. Besides which didn't you want to talk to me about something to do with your and Phoebe's relationship?"

"You're right man, you're right. But it can wait, how about we go eat, and afterward we go shoot some hoops together and.." Gerald sighed rubbing the back of his neck looking horribly embarrassed. "I'll tell you what's up with me and Phoebe."

"No problem Gerald." Arnold rose up then and stretched, as Gerald did too. Arnold slapped his best friend on the back, and the two went downstairs to have dinner together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for those who are taking the time to read my story, I highly appreciate it. I've come to be aware I spelled Lila's name wrong in Chapters 1 and 2, and will be going back to edit those later. For as much research as I did on the show to write this, a flub like that bothers me quite abit! In any case, this chapter is more of a transition to help further set the stage. We'll visit some old favorites, and see a conversation between Arnold and Gerald which veers slightly toward the risque'. I don't wish to drop into exploitaton with this story, but I also wanted to highlight real issues teenagers deal with, and have Arnold give his sage advice like always. I hope you enjoy.**

All across Hillwood, the news began to spread. Arnold was back. From Mayor Greene, to Miss Vitelo, to the Jolly Olly man, to Monkey Man, to the stoop kid, and on.

Arnold, the kid who has saved the neighborhood, the kid who had in some way affected and touched the lives of almost everyone in the city.

At a batting cage not to far from the boarding house, two other best friends were taking turns hitting machine fired pitches.

The taller one who still wore a large green t-shirt, and blue jeans spoke with his signature rural southern drawl first. "Word's all over town thar Sid. Arnold's back. Can you honestly balieve he's come back after all these years?" Stinky, the one who had just spoke, took a swing and knocked a flyball back into the cage.

The shorter friend, Sid, knocked his baseball bat on the ground a few times and took Stinky's place. Sid wore a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, blue jeans and beetle boots. His black hair just long enough to be stylish but not get in his way. "That's great news Stinky. We should really do something for him. I mean, Arnold's helped us out more times then I can remember."

With a swing and the sound of wood hitting plastic, the ball went wide and far, smacking the back of the bat cage and rattling it.

Stinky nodded to his friend as he switched places with him. "I reckon that's the right thing to do Sid. Arnold's helped you and I outta more Jams then my Grandma's got coolin in her basement."

Elsewhere across town, a large burly young man sat at a table in a dining room, growling down at the Math book in front of him. Harold Berman was wrestling with an Algebra problem and growing more frustrated by the moment. His Varsity Jacket hung on the back of the chair and he quickly glanced over to his "tutor" who was on the phone at the moment.

"Awww, Patti! What's takin so long! I can't figure out how to do this one!" Harold's voice rang out in distress.

Patricia, "Big Patti" Smith was not a small girl. She was one of the largest girls in school, not in terms of being overweight, no, Patti was a brick house, pure and simple. She was a strong girl reminiscent of an Amazon warrior, her brown hair was currently down, and in contrast to her typical demeanor was dressed very femininely in a pleated skirt and sweater. Patti was currently finishing up a conversation on the phone as Harold was calling to her.

"Yes that is interesting news Rhonda. I whole heartedly agree, we should do something for Arnold's return." there was a pause from Patti and then a response. "A party? I think that would be a great idea. I'll let Harold know, I'll help you plan things when I see you tomorrow. Bye Rhonda." Patti hung up the phone and then turned and looked toward Harold who was now pouting toward her.

Patti rolled her eyes then looked toward Harold and sighed, as she walked over toward him. Sometimes she wondered how Harold ever got by without her there to help him, but she knew in his heart he could be a very sweet boy, and smart enough when he bothered to apply himself.

"Harold, I have news, Arnold came back to Hillwood."

"Arnold's back?" Harold responded a look of surprise on his face. "Aww, that's great! With Arnold around you won't have to be the one to help me all the time! Arnold will help me, just like he's always done!" Harold continued a large smile on his face.

"Harold, I like helping you. Besides, don't you think it would be rude to just automatically assume Arnold's going to go right back to helping everyone around him with everything?" Patti said with a shrug while looking toward Harold.

Harold took a moment as if processing this information before he sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess your right. If you don't mind continuing to help me Patti I won't complain."

"Harold, you know I like it when we get to spend time together." Patti smiled warmly toward Harold, which caused the young man to blush in return. "Rhonda wants to hold a return party for Arnold. I was wondering if you'd be interesting in attending with me." For a moment Patti took on a slight shy blush as she asked the Question.

"Aww Patti, you know I would! I owe that Arnold anyway, it'll be fun!" Harold responded enthusiastically. "Now.. uh.. Could you please, please, please! Help me with this last problem?" Once more he pouted toward her.

Patti frowned, though it was a playful frown. "Harold, for all the abuse you take in football, you can be such a baby sometimes." She laughed then and sat down next to him.

In a posh mansion in the upper crust neighborhood of Hillwood, one Rhonda Wellington-Loyd had just gotten off the phone with Big Patti.

Rhonda cut a striking figure, tall, lean and beautiful, she was regarded as one of the best looking girls at Hillwood High. Her raven black hair was cut in a bob, making her look like a flapper straight from the 1920s. She wore a tight red blouse and designer black jeans.

Rhonda looked across her room, looking toward her best friend Nadine as she put her cellphone back into her purse. "Nadine, this is wonderful. Arnold being back is all the excuse we need to throw the party of the year."

Nadine, Rhonda's best friend had been sitting on Rhonda's bed, a science text book out on her lap. With her exotic biracial features, Nadine has grown into quite the attractive young lady herself. Her coffee colored skin gave way to blond hair, currently held back in a pony tail. A teal t-shirt covered her top, with hip hugging Capri's covering her legs.

"That's great Rhonda! But, um, aren't we also happy to actually have Arnold back too?" She asked.

"Oh of course Nadine, of course. Arnold brings a sense of class this town has been sorely lacking for some time. In fact I have plans for our school's most esteemed social worker, I just also never miss an opportunity to indulge in a social event." Rhonda responded to her best friend.

Nadine looked on curiously then, putting the science text book aside while sitting up. "Okay Rhonda, but plans? What kind of plans?"

"Why Nadine my dear, our social clique already comfortably rules the school, the inclusion of Arnold will cause some small upheaval to the balance of power, but nothing we cannot adapt to. Of course, acquiring Arnold for our group will only help to cement our positions." Rhonda added.

Nadine still looked on curiously and raised her eyebrow. "Acquiring Arnold? Are you sure that will work? Arnold's always been outside of the social circles and cliques! He's like a tribal shaman, outside of society and untouched by it!"

Rhonda rolled her eyes toward her best friend before responding. "Nadine, I personally owe Arnold for assisting me on numerous occasions. We shall be doing him a favor by taking him under our wing. Besides, I know we can also give him the one thing he's always wanted, putting him firmly into our camp, and also giving one of our other preeminent members something nice too."

Nadine's curiosity had only grown by the moment. While she was considered the "brain" in the elite clique, she didn't really understand the complex social interactions of the high school world like Rhonda did. She knew Rhonda was planning something but hadn't figured it out yet. "Rhonda come on, you going to let me in on this or not?"

Rhonda could only smile as she responded. "Nadine, we are going to set up Lila Sawyer and Arnold Shortman. It will be perfect. They'll make the most adorable couple, Arnold will be happy and forever in our debt after receiving the girl he's pined after for so long, and Lila will get a boyfriend we can socially approve of"

Nadine looked in awe for a moment at her friends social machinations. "Throwing a social party, setting up two of your friends, all while raising our tribal unit's power? I have to admit Rhonda, nobody can beat you at this stuff."

"Precisely Nadine, Precisely, now we need only make plans." Rhonda finished, as she went to work laying out all of the plans and details for her party and the necessary things she would need to match up Arnold and Lila.

Word continued to spread, from kid to kid, teenager to teenager, adult to adult, phone calls, emails, instant messenger texts, all spread the word. Before the night was over, everyone in Hillwood was well aware of Arnold's return.

On a basketball court not to far from the boarding house, Gerald and Arnold played a game of Horse. The two friends took turns making shots, letting the Tex-Mex cuisine made by Arnold's grandmother digest.

Arnold looked over toward his best friend. He was happy to be back. Enjoying his best friends company was something he hadn't been able to physically do in far to long, and simply relaxing while casually playing a game was only helping to make him feel more at home.

Gerald took his shot, and winced as the ball bounced off the backboard only to hit the ground and be caught by Arnold.

Arnold raised his eyebrow before speaking."Okay Gerald, your game is definitely off tonight. How about we get around to talking about that thing with Phoebe that's been bothering you."

Gerald sighed as he ran a hand over his high-top fade, looking nervous before speaking. "You're right Arnold, you're right. I just, kinda don't know how to talk about this."

Arnold looked toward his friend sympathetically, tucking the basketball under his arm he walked over toward him and placed a hand on Gerald's shoulder. "Gerald, come on now, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

Gerald looked toward Arnold and nodded. "I know man, I know. It's just, this subject is a little, sensitive. Like really sensitive, know what I'm saying?"

Arnold's eyes went wide as his mind suddenly jumped to a conclusion "Gerald, did you and Phoebe.. Do it?"

Gerald responded quickly "What? No man no! No, I mean, okay that's what this is about!, but no we haven't... done it yet!" he said while looking even more embarrassed.

Arnold regained his composure then responded. "Okay Gerald tell me what's on your mind, I'm listening."

Gerald let loose another sigh before folding his arms. "Alright, as you know, Phoebe and I have been together awhile now. I mean even if you look back at 5th grade and say it don't really count for how young we were, we've still been going on dates alone together since 7th grade."

Arnold nodded listening still. Letting Gerald continued.

"The thing is, we've been together since we were 10, now we're 14. 4 years is a long time to be datin' someone man." Gerald said.

"So, it just shows how good you two are together. I mean Lila was even talking about how you two are considered the cutest couple at Hillwood High." Arnold responded.

"That's just it Arnold. We've been together for so long. Everyone knows.. we've been on dates, we've been on trips together.. Heck man, we've even spent the night at one another's houses!" Gerald said waving his arms in frustration.

Arnold blinked after receiving that information. "Wow, your two's parents really trust you two together like that?"

"Man that's what I'm talkin about! Phoebe and I, we, well we." Gerald took a depth breath then."Man I've never been past 2nd base!" Gerald exclaimed.

Arnold smirked and shook his head. "Gerald, I'm still not seeing what the problem here is."

Gerald leaned against the brick wall of the court and folded his arms. "That's it Arnold, everyone thinks that.. well you know, me and Phoebe have taken it to the next level. We've been together longer then almost every other couple at school. I got guys askin me how they "Seal the deal" with their own Girls, but I've never.. I mean."

"-Gerald, do you want to have Sex with Phoebe?" Arnold simply asked bluntly, cutting Gerald off.

"Course I do man, just.. I don't know if it's the right time. I mean it's serious! What if she doesn't like it? What if I don't like it! What if it changes everything between us? What if she gets pregnant! I just don't think I'm ready!" Gerald stammered out looking like he was ready to throw up from nervousness.

"Then Gerald, if you're not ready, don't do it. You don't have to listen to what everybody else says. Besides, you're right. It _IS_ a big deal, and it is something you should be absolutely sure about. The last thing you want is to end up as some after school special anyway" Arnold said.

Gerald sighed yet again looking to his best friend putting on a small smile. "It's easier then it sounds Arnold. You haven't been inside of the ruthless social jungle of high school yet. They eat the weak alive!"

"Well, be that as it may, how does Phoebe feel about it? Listen Gerald, the most important part of this whole thing is how she feels, and how you feel. You should really talk it over with her and see that you're both on the same page." Arnold then took a shot at the rim, the basketball sailed in landing clearly with nothing but net.

Gerald nodded as he walked over to retrieve the ball. "You're right Arnold, you're right. Dang, back for only a day and you're already workin' your magic."

Gerald positioned himself with the ball, setting himself up. Just as he began to take his shots, Arnold's voice rang out.

"So she does let you play with her boobs though huh? Must be nice."

The Ball went sailing wide, as Gerald flubbed the throw, his cheeks turning rosy. The ball bounced off the rim and landed over the fence outside of the court. "ARNOLD!"

Arnold laughed then, doubling over and slapping his knee. "I'm sorry Gerald, that was a cheap shot, but I couldn't resist!" he continued laughing.

"For your information, it is nice. Don't be hatin on me for it." Gerald responded with a smirk.

Arnold smiled walking over to his friend and patted him on the back. "Okay yes, maybe I'm a little jealous at you having someone close to share things with and think about you like that. I'm allowed to give you some grief over it."

Gerald smiled back at Arnold as he then ran over and retrieve the ball. "Yeah, well I don't think you'll be single for long. Some of them girls remember all you did for them back at school."

"Gerald, come on, I'm not really worried about that anyway." Arnold replied.

"Well don't come cryin to me when you end up with girl trouble." Gerald chuckled.

The two friends finished their game before both going home for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. This chapter starts with a flashback of what is the pivotal moment of my own version of "The Jungle movie." After that we get some fun with Helga and Phoebe. Thank you for taking the time to read, and review.**

_Some years earlier..._

In a camp just outside of a lush scenic jungle in San Larenzo, two 10 yr olds sat alone together, overlooking a beautiful vista on the edge of a cliff. Below them, the jungle continued to sprawl, with a river winding it's way through the tree's. Behind them several yards away, past brush and fauna, their classmates and family members celebrated around a bonfire.

It had been quite the adventure for the 4th grade class of P.S. 118, involving Pirates, a secret tribe, ancient artifacts, and prophecies fulfilled. In the end, a people were saved, an evil man was defeated, and a football headed boy was reunited with his mother and father after far too long.

That football headed boy now sat here on the edge of the cliff, next to the person who had made it all possible. He was gripping with the confusion in his head over everything that happened. Elated beyond belief to be reunited with his parents, he was desperately trying to figure out why the girl next to him had risked her life again and again, just to make him happy.

It had been Helga who had figured out where the artifact needed to be placed. It had been Helga who forced him to press on, and not give up on finding his parents when he was ready to throw in the towel. It had been Helga, who had pushed him out of the way, before being ran through by La Sombra.

The blond haired, green eyed boy looked over toward the girl sitting next to him as if seeing her with true eyes for the first time.

Helga was sitting down, looking over the vista as well. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from hyper ventilating and fainting. Arnold had sent her a note, asking her to meet him here, away from everyone else. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, she had no idea what he wanted, or why he had asked her here. Now she was here, alone with the boy who had won her heart so many years ago. The secret desire she had always wished and wanted for, and now, she was so scared she was afraid she'd pass out at any moment.

He was looking at her, and she knew it. "_Don't look back at him, don't look back into those beautiful green eyes, oh criminey, why is he looking at me like that? Why? What does he want? I've never seen him look at me like this before, I must have done something wrong, Jimminy Crickets, where's Phoebe at? Where's tall hair boy at? Someone has to come along and save me_!" she thought to herself, her hands in her lap, thumbs twiddling faster and faster.

Arnold continued to look at Helga. He noticed she was nervous, though for what reasons he couldn't be entirely sure. She was always so strong, almost fearless really. He only knew a handful of times Helga had been truly scared in all of the time he knew her. She seemed more afraid now, then at almost any other time in their lives. It shocked him when he realized just sitting here, alone with him, she was more terrified then when they were facing off against the sword wielding pirate La Sombra.

That was Helga. He had always known this, even if he didn't think about it, even if he put it back in his mind most of the time. He knew Helga was far more complex then most people gave her credit for. That was Arnold's gift though, the ability to see the good in all people, and he knew, Helga had more Good inside of her, then the majority of people he had come to know in his life. She put on this tough, rough around the edges exterior, like a shield against the world, yet the more he thought about it, the more he looked at her, the more he knew she was sweet, and kind, beautiful on the inside.. and slowly he was beginning to realize as the sun was going down, turning the sky orange, she was beautiful on the outside too.

The Silence was becoming to much for Helga, the waiting was to much and the way Arnold was looking at her was to much. She had to say something, anything to cut the tension, to calm the beating of her heart. "Geez Football head, what did you call me out here for? You trying to throw me over the cliff face here?" She spoke sarcastically, her defenses going up, trying to cover and conceal what she was feeling at the time.

Arnold saw right past it. It was as if he had finally unlocked the puzzle that was Helga. For the first time, he could see right through her bluster, and into her soul. His voice was soft, kind, when he spoke to her. "Helga... do you remember Christmas?"

The Question caught her off guard. Christmas? What did that have to do with anything? Christmas, well that had been when she traded in her Nancy Spumoni snow boots, all to make sure Arnold could track down Mr. Hyunh's daughter Mai. She responded, unable to control the quaver in her voice. "S-s-sure I remember it Arnoldo, what's your point?"

Arnold kept looking at her, his gaze never left her, as his questions continued to cut through her bluster, through her defenses. "I always wondered how Mai showed up that day. I had given up. Gerald and I had searched everywhere for the last pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots, all to trade them in just to find Mr. Hyunh's daughter. Just as I was about to tell Mr. Hyunh how sorry I was for failing, Mai shows up." Helga was doing her best not to give anything away, but it wasn't working, Arnold noticed the panic growing on her face. He gently continued. "A miracle may have happened that Christmas Helga, but their was an angel behind it. An angel who showed up after Christmas break was over, without the snow boots she'd been going on and on about being positive she'd gotten."

Helga turned a deep shade of red, did Arnold just refer to her as, as an Angel? But wait! If he put two and two together, then he knew she was the one who had engineered Mr. Hyunh's daughter Mai returning! Helga was scared, nervous, Arnold was different, he was talking to her in a way he never had before. "Oh come on Football head, maybe my Mom just wasn't able to get them for me is all. They were the hottest commodity last Christmas."

Arnold's voice cut her off once again.

"Then during the end of the School year, when Fti almost destroyed the neighborhood, it was you who helped me the whole time. The neighborhood would have never been saved if it wasn't for you, feeding me information, helping me in secret once again."

His eyes continued to gaze straight into her. Helga was on the verge of panic. She didn't know what to say now. She simply looked back at him, her mouth opening slightly, trying to find the words, trying to know what to say, but again, Arnold continued. Speaking before she could get a word in edgewise.

"It was you who made sure this trip happened. When the plane flight was delayed, you called in your Dad's favors to get us all shipped down here in a plane full of Beeper exports. Then, you not only stick to me like glue the entire time we're down here, making sure nothing happens to me.. You risk your life all to make sure I'm reunited with my Parents. Every time I've been in a jam, every time I've been ready to give up through out my life, it's always you who's been there to help me."

Helga's heart had nearly leapt out of her throat, everything in the 10 yr old girl wanted to run, to flee, to avoid this situation. At the same time, she felt exhilarated, excited, she didn't know what to do. Her fight or flight reflex was so confused. She needed to say something, to stall him, to get her bearings before it was too late. "Well gee football head, don't make it out like it's some big-"

Arnold's hand had suddenly grabbed hers. His fingers felt warm against her palm, he gave a gentle squeeze as his voice came out kind, and measured. "Helga, don't lie to me. "

She didn't know how, but instantly she felt better. Her heart calmed itself, she felt wonderful, she felt relaxed, she felt happy. It was amazing, the moment he took her hand, it was if everything transformed him. She couldn't believe how right it felt, how right it made her feel with the world. She knew this was the time. No more games. It was time to lay the cards on the table. She finally spoke, soft and low, avoiding eye contact with him for the moment.

"Arnold... No matter what the situation was, if there was anyway I could help you, if there was anything possible for me to do...I wouldn't hesitate one moment to do it." She looked back at him then, finally summoning the courage within herself. Her soft blue eyes looked back into his green.

For a moment, the ten year olds were silent, gazing at one another, before Arnold responded with a simple question. "Why Helga?"

Helga held his hand tightly, she was still scared, still nervous about what would happen, but she also felt wonderful, just holding his hand like this. This moment would remain her happiest memory, for some time to come.

"Because Arnold, I..." She sighed then, closing her eyes for a moment, looking down at where their hands were intertwined. "Arnold, seeing you sad, makes me sad. Seeing you upset makes me upset. Seeing you in pain, it fills my heart with more sorrow then anything else in the world." She looked up again, into his eyes, swallowing, feeling braver. "Arnold.. what I feel for you..what I've always felt for you...what I've always been afraid to tell you.."

Arnold's own heart was racing faster then ever, a bright flush was coming to his cheeks. Yet holding Helga G. Pataki's hand, the hand of the girl he originally thought was his primary tormentor in life, the girl who he had always known secretly in his heart, was far sweeter then she let on... It gave him a sense of peace and happiness only equaled by that of finding his parents. His eyes looked down as well, also gazing to where their fingers had interlocked without him realizing it. When he spoke, his own voice was low and soft.. "Helga..., I think I've always suspected..and the truth is.. I think.. I pretty much.. feel the way you do.." He looked up and gazed back into her eyes. A soft smile was on her face, it was a genuine smile, not one of her maliciousness or mean spirited ones.. Helga was honestly for one of the few times in her life, happy. Arnold was smiling too, and slowly as the sun was going down, and the night sky seemed to provide the perfect moment for the two of them, the two pre-adolescents slowly drew closer to one another, leaning in toward each other.

Their hearts were pounding, their faces were flushed, their breathing had slowed, their eyes began to close. Just as their lips were about to touch, a voice rang out, cutting through the new night, interrupting the scene, throwing a cold, cold bucket of water on the two of them.

"Hey Arnold! My man, where you at? Your Mom is...HOLY TOLEDO! ARNOLD, HELGA WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOIN?" Gerald Johansen's voice rang out as he stumbled across the scene, of what appeared to be Helga and Arnold, just about to lip lock.

Arnold and Helga both blinked, looked at one another, looked at Gerald, flushed horribly and looked away. "Gerald, I, well, we were, that is, I had something to discuss with Helga! That's all!" Arnold stammered out, putting on his best casual smile, and failing horribly at it.

Helga was blushing furiously as well, but years of covering up her emotions quickly kicked into gear. Her protective shell coming over her once more, removing all traces of the vulnerable sweet girl who was there only a moment ago.

Gerald just looked on suspiciously, not buying any of it. "Mmhmm, is that so? Cause it looks like to me, you two were about to try the four lip lambada."

Arnold flushed even harder, looking down, even more embarrassed. Yet part of him, felt.. happy? There was something exciting, something new, and it seemed to be happening between him and Helga, all she had to do was-

And then he was pushed aside violently as Helga spoke, the usual bluster in her voice. "Outta the way Geek bait!" Helga then turned her attention toward Gerald, tromping toward him, fist raised in the air. "Look tall hair boy, you didn't see anything. Nothing happened. I wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near that freakish little football head, and if you even THINK about saying this to anyone, I'll hit you so hard you won't wake up until Graduation ceremony in 12th grade...GOT IT BUCKO!" She snapped out, grabbing hold of Geralds collar and almost lifting him from the ground.

Gerald for once, wasn't impressed with the bluster or menace. Possibly because he too had nearly met his maker from the sword wielding treasure hunter La Sombra. He rolled his eyes as he responded. "Man, what ever you two say.."

"Good!" Helga almost spat out, before dropping him on the ground and stomping off to hide on the complete other side of camp.

Arnold could only look on, to shocked to say anything. How quickly she had returned to the mean, snarling insensitive "Hell Girl" he was more familiar with. He felt, hurt inside, a hurt that he'd never experienced before. He felt betrayed, but at the same time, he felt bad for Helga. The entire thing simply confused him. He was wrong, that must have been it. For once his insight had failed him. Helga, the very notion he was entertaining ideas like that about her... No, he had misjudged what she really wanted, he wouldn't make that mistake again. "Okay Gerald, let's go.." he rose up, crossing toward his best friend, who only looked on with skepticism and confusion of his own before sighing and nodding toward Arnold. "Alright man, as I was saying, your Mom is lookin for you."

Across Camp, hiding in the bushes and trees, away from everyone else, Helga fell to her knees and balled her hands up into fists. She grit her teeth all to stop herself from screaming. She beat her fists into the ground as her whole body shook. She was so close, everything was so close, and she had blown it all. Tears ran down her cheeks as she shook violently, holding back a sob from over taking her. It would be okay, she just couldn't handle revealing how she felt in front of everyone else. There would be plenty of time, she'd track him down later back in Hillwood and apologize to him. Beg for his forgiveness, it had to work.. It _HAD_ to work, she reasoned. She had time, she had time, no need to panic.

Almost four full years later, the Alarm went off in Helga Pataki's room.

Bleary eyed, and almost halfway off the bed, Helga slapped the annoying alarm clock violently, sending it flying onto the floor where it clattered to the off setting. She ran a hand through her tousled blond hair, sat up, stretched and yawned. Her hair ran down over part of her face obscuring an eye, and the t-shirt and pajama pants she slept in clung to her awkwardly as if she tossed and turned all night.

What a dream. Well, it wasn't really a dream, it was in fact what had taken place. Why had she dreamed it though? She had done her best to forget that memory as much as she could over the last few years. It pained her, being both a source of joy and sorrow all wrapped into one. To think, she almost had Arnold right there, but she had to go and ruin it! Of course, it was Arnold's fault she was feeling this way now. She hadn't remembered that particular bit of history in some time, but then some stupid football head had to come home from the middle of nowhere, and suddenly Helga G. Pataki was having stupid dreams, about stupid emotions and feelings she didn't want or need! Criminey!

She'd have to tell Phoebe about it on the bus today. Maybe she'd be able to decipher what it all meant, she couldn't deal with seeing Football head this early and needed some advice about..."_Oh no.. The Bus.. He'll be on the Bus! I can't deal with that! I can't see him this early, especially after that dream! I, I can't go to school today! That's it, I'll just call Phoebe and let her know, I'll have to skip today, it's the only way!_"

Helga was in a blind panic, she ran across her room, tripped over her discarded blanket, picked herself up off the floor, grabbed her Cell phone from it's charger, and dialed Phoebe by instinct alone. It only took a few rings before she heard the familiar upbeat tone of Phoebe Heyerdahl. "Morning Helga! Sleep well?"

"_Criminey, how can she be so cheery this freaking early in the morning_" Helga thought to herself and inwardly sighed before replying. "Pheebs? Yeah Listen, I'm not feelin to well today. Think I'm gonna have to take the day off. I'll need you to pick up all my homework for me. Think you can do that?"

"Well of course Helga, but before you completely commit to the idea of staying home, allow me to ask you.. Are you sure your reticence over returning to school today does not have more to do with Ice-cream, then an upset stomach?" Phoebe had of course hit the nail directly on the head with that statement, causing Helga no small amount of consternation.

"_Why does she need to be so damn insightful!_" Helga thought to herself, before sighing inwardly and deciding to just fess up to her best friend. "Okay Pheebs, you got me..I just.. Arnold is going to be on the bus today, and I just don't think I can deal with him so soon. Especially considering the dream I just woke up from. I don't know if I can handle that."

"Oh Helga, a dream like that is nothing to get upset over. I have intimate dreams about Gerald all the time." Phoebe responded, cheerfully again.

"Pheebs! This is nothing to do with your hangups about Sex with tall hair boy! Criminey! I didn't have that kind of dream about Arnold! At least not tonight!" Helga almost growled into the phone, slapping her palm to her face.

Phoebe's voice came out, embarrassed, laughing to try and cover it. "Oh! Of course not Helga!" She laughed nervously again. "Silly me! Just forget I brought the whole thing up.."

Helga sighed again, and realized this whole intimacy thing with Gerald was really bothering Phoebe. As self absorbed as Helga could be at times, she knew it was her duty as Phoebe's best friend to be there for her. She quickly changed the tone of her voice to one more sympathetic before speaking. "Pheebs, this whole sex thing with Geraldo, it's really eating at you isn't it?"

She heard Phoebe swallow before responding, her voice small and nervous. "Y-yes.. Helga, it is. Gerald and I.. well, we've never really.. Well, the most Gerald and I have done is.. Well he's had me with my top off.. and we've also.. hugged very tightly.. with some moving involved and it sort of felt very nice.."

"So basically, you let him get to second base and you've dry humped." Helga responded plainly.

"HELGA! It's not like that!" Phoebe squealed out in a panic.

"Well gee pheebs, what exactly is it like then? Cause to me it sounds alot like that." Helga responded.

Phoebe paused for a moment, breathing deeply on her end of the phone, Helga simply waited patiently until finally Phoebe replied almost whispering. "Okay, well yes.. maybe it is like that.."

"So what's the problem Pheebs? Sounds to me like everything is going fine. He's not trying to pressure you into going further is he? Cause if he is, I'll set him straight, REAL fast." Helga said.

"No, no, that's not the issue Helga. Gerald is nothing but a gentleman, we've only ever done things we both felt comfortable with. It's just, well we've been in a relationship for some significant amount of time now. Longer then most marriages in fact." Phoebe said.

"Well, Doi, you two are crackers for one another. You'd give syrup diabetes. So what's the big deal?" Helga asked.

Another sigh, another pause before Phoebe responded. "It's just that.. some of the other girls, they're asking me.. what.. "its" like.. you know?"

Helga rolled her eyes. Phoebe was not often the victim of peer pressure, but it occasionally happened with her. Helga replied. "Phoebe, seriously, do you want to go all the way with Gerald?"

Yet another pause, before Phoebe responded with just the barest squeak. "Y-yes...some day.."

Helga wasted no time. "Yes, some day. Just not today. You know why Phoebe? Because you're smart. You're one of the smartest girls in School, and you're not gonna let some gossip crowd of losers pressure you into one of the biggest decisions you have to make in your life. Cause you don't want to end up as one of those day time talk show Baby's momma teens, and because you want it to be the right time for both you and Gerald."

Phoebe responded, seeming more confident with the tone of her voice. "You're, You're right Helga! Absolutely right! This is something for me and Gerald to decide, not for the court of public opinion too!"

"Course I'm right Phoebe. Now, this still doesn't solve my own problem." Helga fired back.

"Thanks Helga, you're a true friend." Phoebe said, Helga felt herself blush slightly at the compliment. She was happy she could be there for the girl who did so much for her. Phoebe continued. "Helga, you can't skip school just because you don't want to talk with Arnold on the bus. I think we have a way around it, though you might not like what you have to do."

"Tell me Pheebs, anything is preferable then being in a situation where I might have to talk to Arnold so soon." Helga begged, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Ask Olga for a ride to school." Phoebe said.

There was a pause, Phoebe noted, and the sound of Helga's head smacking into the wall before Helga finally replied. "Pheebs? Really? That's the best you can come up with! I'm thinking skipping might be the better option here."

"Helga, Olga lives with you, doesn't have a job, and is always looking for excuses to spend time with you. Besides, I'll walk over to your place and we can ride together." Phoebe countered.

Helga sighed yet again, as she ran a hand through her hair. Olga, her Big Sis. Olga, little miss perfect who's star had not gone as far as the family hoped. Olga had moved back in after graduating with her education degree. It seemed she had changed her mind at the last moment of what to do with her life. Olga wanted to be an actress more then anything now, and this meant constantly trying out for auditions and needing her families support. Big Bob had of course disapproved, and in away it had made Helga happy. Bob and her had grown closer as Father and Daughter as it became more and more apparent just how much Helga took after him. Olga occasionally would substitute teach to get some money in, but when she wasn't auditioning, she was dedicating her time to some humanitarian cause which payed no money.

"Okay, okay Pheebs. I'll ask Olga." Helga grumbled out.

"Very good Helga, though there is something I feel you should be made aware of." Phoebe responded.

"Yeah, and what's that Phoebe?" Helga asked.

"Even if you skip riding the bus with him today. You WILL see him in school, and probably in at least one of your classes all the same." Phoebe said.

Helga swallowed, turning red, feeling nervous as she realized there really was no escaping the inevitable. "I know Pheebs. I know. I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it." _And hopefully not burn it to the ground this time_.

Phoebe's voice, ever cheerful concluded their conversation. "Okay Helga! I'll be over in about 20 minutes! Talk to you then!"

Helga hung up the phone and placed it back on her charger, surveying herself and her room. She needed to get ready for class, she needed to deal with Olga, but most importantly, she needed to be ready for the re-union she was dreading more then anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Thanks to everyone who's continued reading! I promise, promise PROMISE the next Chapter is all about Arnold and Helga meeting up again. It's the 1st thing which happens. All of these chapters have been leading up to this, and laying the ground work for the rest of the story. I hope you all enjoy reading it! I give a tip of the hat to Azure 129 for the phrase "Popsicle chin" for a younger Gertie's insult to a younger Phil. As per my usual, all feedback is appreciated.**

Arnold made his way through the brush of the jungle, moving past leaves, low hanging branches, stepping over stones in his way as he went. Somehow he was back in San Larenzo, the jungles where the Green eyes lived. How did he get back here? He was a little fuzzy on that part. All he knew, is that he needed to continue to move forward, deeper into the jungle. There was something he left behind in the jungle, _something precious_, and he needed to find it.

That's why he was here. To reclaim what was left behind. How did it get left behind? For that matter, what was it? Arnold wasn't sure, he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. What ever it was, it was important enough for him to drop everything and look for it.

Just as he was sure he was close to what it was he left behind, (Did he leave it behind when he found his parents all those years ago? Had it been missing for that _long_?) he suddenly felt the ground go out beneath him!

Arnold had miss-stepped and walked right off the edge of a cliff! Below him the ground seemed hundreds of feet away, a vast waterfall crashing down and terminating in a river which wound itself behind the tree's. It would be beautiful, if he wasn't suddenly holding on to the edge of the cliff, trying to save his own life.

Arnold looked down and felt vertigo come over him. Again, he was fuzzy on how he'd gotten here, but now he needed to pull himself up, but didn't know if he could do it. His fingers dug into the edge of the cliff face, earth tumbling below his hands as they slowly began to lose their grip. Panic was overtaking him, he knew he'd go over and fall at any moment.

Just when all seemed lost, as his fingers began to slip through the earth he felt someone grab his wrists and hold on to him. His green eyes looked up toward the mysterious figure who held his wrists. All he could see was an outline, feminine, pigtails, a splash of pink across her shirt. She was pulling him up, pulling him back from the brink. He heard her grunt and her familiar voice entered his ears. "Crimeny Football head, what have you been eating?"

He was shocked. Helga? How did she get down here? Where did she come from? Helga of all people. She'd only get in the way of what he was looking for! Helga, all she did was torture him, make his life miserable, and somehow, when he was back here in San Larenzo, looking for.. what ever that thing was.. what ever it was that he'd left behind.. the one person in the world who frustrated him more then anyone else was now here, and his life depended on her.

He needed to say something to her, but what? He searched his mind, and couldn't find the right response. He opened his mouth, he was going to give Helga a piece of his mind. Even if she was saving his life, how dare she simply come down here and assume he needed help! After what she had did! What was it she had did again? He wasn't sure he remembered when suddenly he noticed it was.. Raining? Raining pancakes? That didn't make any sense, but they sure smelled good.

It was then Arnold realized, he was dreaming, and he was smelling breakfast. It was then he was also awoken much more suddenly by the loud cry of "Good Morning Arnold!".

Arnold P. Shortman jolted awake, sitting up in bed, taken by surprise by what was the voices of his Grandmother and Grandfather.

Through bleary sleep filled eyes he slowly was able to look toward his two beloved grandparents who had spent so much time raising him. His grandfather was dressed in his typical overalls though he held a fat black cat in his arms who glared at Arnold with slitted eyes. His grandmother wore her typical green dress and apron, though she had a tall white cowboy hat on, and held a tray which contained a plate full of flapjacks, orange juice, and eggs.

A yawn came from Arnold as he brought his hands up and wiped the sleep from his eyes, blinking several times before he responded still slightly tired. "Hey grandpa, hey grandma, morning to you.. what's with the tray?"

His grandmother was the first to respond. "Well Tex, you're gonna be headin' back into town today after yer long journey south o' the border. Yer gonna need your strength to handle any varmints who might come your way." She came forward and put the tray down in Arnold's lap.

"Arnold, your Grandmother and I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed. It's our way of saying we're happy you're back and we missed you." Grandpa said while petting the cat in his arms.

"Thanks Grandma, thanks Grandpa, but you two really didn't have to do this." Arnold replied with a soft smile. Arnold loved his grandparents. For most of his life they had been the one's who had raised him. While being reunited with his parents was the happiest day of his life, he had missed his grandparents terribly while living in San Larenzo, and probably the best part of being home was seeing them again.

"Nonsense Arnold, we missed you, and Pooky insisted. Besides you're going into your freshman year of high school! Let me tell you Arnold, it's no picnic!" Grandpa pet the cat in his arms as grandma turned and looked to him.

"Marshal stop trying to scare Tex, and put that mangy animal in the barn! It doesn't need to be here stinkin up his room!" Grandma commanded, her hands going to her hips as she narrowed her eyes at the cat in grandpa's arms.

Grandpa suddenly looked defensive as he held the cat close and turned away from Grandma. "What? No! Arnold isn't going anywhere! You know he gets panic attacks when separated from me for to long!"

Arnold blinked as he looked toward his grandpa and the black cat which apparently shared his name. Arnold sighed and folded his arms, narrowing his eyes looking toward his grandfather. "Grandpa, did you really get a new pet and name it after me?" he asked. For some reason, Arnold was reminded of the gold locket his grandfather had so many years ago.

"What? Oh nonsense short man! Other Arnold here..well.. uh.. that was his name when I got him three years ago!" Grandpa Phil did his best to explain, trying to hold the nervousness in his voice.

"Marshal, you gave that cat Tex's name after only 3 weeks of him being gone." Grandma dead panned.

"Aww, Pookie! I couldn't help it! I missed Arnold so much, I needed something to cheer me up!" Grandpa whined.

Arnold actually blushed slightly embarrassed, looking down at the plate of pancakes in front of him. "Grandpa, did you really have to name the cat after me? I'm back now, couldn't you.. maybe change his name?"

"C-Change his name?" Grandpa exclaimed suddenly lifting the fat black cat up and looking into it's eyes. The fat cat in response licked his nose, and meowed once. Grandpa clutched it again to his chest. "No Arnold I couldn't do that! I'd have to retrain him all over again!" Arnold the cat returned to glaring at Arnold the boy.

Arnold sighed then looking toward Phil. "Fine Grandpa, anyway, thank you for the breakfast Grandma, Grandpa."

Grandma walked over and suddenly placed her arms around her grandson, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're welcome Arnold, we're just happy your home. Don't mind your Grandpa, you know how silly he can be at times."

Arnold was slightly taken aback by his Grandma Gertie's words but it didn't stop him from returning her hug. It was rare when she dropped her kooky act and play, but when she spoke seriously it was always from the heart.

Grandpa Phil watched the exchange holding Arnold the cat still. "Aww, Pookie, whaddya mean I'm being silly! Training cat Arnold to wear the little hat took me forever!"

Grandma seemed to suddenly grow a frown to her face, she raised a fist up threateningly toward Grandpa before speaking. "Pipe down Popsicle chin or I'll knock yer block off! Now come on, let's give Arnold time to prepare for School." Gertie had dropped into a tone of voice Grandpa only rarely heard these days. It sent shivers down his spine and caused the old coot to flush. Memories of his younger days flashing through his head.

"What ever you say Gertie" Phil responded as Grandma came over, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of Arnold's room. In the shuffle outward, Arnold the Cat was left behind.

Arnold watched the exchange between his Grandpa and Grandma with surprise on his face. Something about it all had just been so..so.. familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

He shook his head and decided maybe he'd question them later. Then again, maybe it was the kind of thing he didn't _really_ want to know about. Either way, Arnold was happy to see his grandparents. He was very happy his mother and father had decided to move into the boarding house. Apparently Miles and Stella had missed Phil and Gertrude too.

A few things had changed over the years since he'd been home. Most of the old borders were gone. It made him a little sad, but in some ways he also felt happy for most of them.

Mr. Hyunh had moved in with his daughter Mai and her new husband. He was a grandfather now, and helped to take care of the baby. Grandpa had mentioned he'd properly welcomed him into the "Grandpa's Club", and he came over at least once a week to play checkers with Phil.

Suzie and Oskar had moved out too. Suzie had taken classes and finished a business degree. She was a manager, rather then a sales clerk now, and made decent money. For reasons nobody but Suzie herself knew, she stayed with Oskar, and the two of them had even had a child. Oskar was a stay at home Dad who watched "Suzie Jr." while Suzie was at work.

Ernie Potts still lived at the boarding house, but as his relationship with Lola the model had grown, it was clear he would be moving out sometime soon. Rumors between the tenants and former tenants were he was going to pop the question any day now. Still, the short construction worker still called the house on Vine street home for the time being.

This left the current population at the boarding house consisting of Arnold, Grandpa and Grandma, Miles and Stella, Ernie, as well as Lila and her father.

Arnold dug into his pancakes, beginning to reflect over his dream and it's possible meanings. What was it he had left in San Lorenzo? Why the heck was Helga in his dream? These questions ran through his mind when he suddenly noticed cat Arnold had jumped onto his bed.

For a moment he simply looked at the feline which shared his name, wondering what it's next move would be. The cat looked back at him as if sizing him up.

The two Arnold's simply regarded one another making eye contact, when suddenly cat Arnold sprang and attacked boy Arnold! Arnold the boy yelped in surprise and leapt out of his bed, running for his life from the ferocious feline which seemed to have decided only it should be worthy of holding the name Arnold.  
>-<p>

A few blocks away the Pataki household was sitting down for breakfast with one another.

Big Bob sat at the head of the table, currently looking over the newspaper, his concentration focused on the stocks section, still dressed in his typical polo shirt and khakis.

Olga, dressed in her customary plaid skirt, white blouse, and black vest, ran to and fro, serving up what appeared to be a sumptuous breakfast of bacon, eggs, and waffles.

Sitting across from Bob, Miriam Pataki was alert and awake, dressed in a stylish feminine suit in dark blue, complete with skirt. Miriam was currently focused on a laptop open in front of her, typing away while nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"More coffee Daddy?" Olga asked in her syrupy sweet manner, offering the pot to her father, eyes desperate for approval.

Bob held his mug out, letting Olga fill it as he managed to grumble out a response. "Hey Olga, you think you might actually look for a job today?"

"Oh Daddy, I just don't have the time today. I have an audition at noon, followed by volunteering down at the needle exchange from 3 to 7." Olga responded, before suddenly looking nervous and adding. "By the way Daddy, I.. do you think you could spare me 20 dollars for gas?"

Bob pounded his mug on the tabletop. "20 Dollars! Crimeny Olga!" He looked toward his eldest as if she had grown a second head before continuing. "Maybe if you actually got a job or put that damn degree of yours to use, you wouldn't need to ask for money, you'd have money of your own!"

Olga suddenly scrunched her face up into a pout, a look of shame and distress on her face as she held her hands up. "Daaaadddyyy.. You know I'm just trying to chase my dream, and my volunteering is important to me!" Olga responded, her syrupy voice taking a sad tone.

"I thought your dream was to be a teacher! Isn't that why we spent so much money on you in the first place!" Bob demanded.

"Now B, you know we support our girls in everything they do. Olga paid for most of her own college education with scholarships anyway, why do you have to be so hard on her?" Miriam asked.

"Oh don't coddle her Miriam! She hitched her wagon from a rising star to a sinking stone!" Bob bellowed back to his wife.

Olga's eyes filled up with tears, her mascara already beginning to run as she responded, her voice full of tears. "Oh Daddy, you just, you just don't understand me!" She then ran out of the kitchen, sobbing the entire way.

A sigh came from Miriam as she looked across to her husband. "Now B, look at what you did. You better patch this up before I get home from classes tonight. Remember honey, forgiveness is one of the 12 steps" Miriam stood, walked over and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Yeah Yeah, forgiveness" Bob grumbled before adding "Why she can't be more like her sister Helga?"

"B, now stop that. Olga needs our support. You need to cut her some slack. She's changed what she wants to do with her life, just like I did. Unless you're going to get on me for changing too" Miriam responded.

Bob grumbled "No, No, aww Miriam I just don't want the girl to be a loser is all. Patakis are winners! I just want what's best for the girl!" Bob explained.

Miriam nodded before responding "I know B, I know, you just gotta lighten up some. You can be kinda scary sometimes."

Bob was thinking up a response just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that on my way out, love ya B." Miriam grabbed her laptop, stuffing it into a bag and walked to the door, before opening it up.

Standing just outside on the stoop was Phoebe, Helga's best friend.

"Oh, Hi Phoebe, Helga hasn't come down stairs yet, but she'll probably be down soon." Miriam said.

Phoebe smiled up and nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Pataki, you have a good day at Hillwood U."

"Thanks sweety." Miriam responded, before looking up toward the stairs and yelling. "Olga! Helga! I'm leaving! Love you both!" with that Miriam walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Phoebe rocked back and forth on her heels for a moment, putting her backpack down. Just as she was about to head up stairs to attempt and locate her best friend, Helga came down, already dressed and ready for the day.

"Oh, hi Helga! Just saw your Mom on her way out." Phoebe cheerfully greeted her best friend.

Helga yawned once more, her pink backpack slung over her shoulder, her combat boots clacking off the wood floor. "Hey Pheebs, Dad apparently broke Olga again, she's locked herself in the bathroom and won't stop crying."

Phoebe looked toward Helga her lips pursed in a curious expression, while she was actually surprised to hear the news about Olga, truthfully she was more curious by the sudden appearance of a piece of clothing Helga had not worn in years. A single large pink bow was wrapped in the back of Helga's long hair, keeping together the strands which poured out from under Helga's ballcap. Phoebe decided now was not the best time to ask Helga about the ribbon and instead addressed the Olga situation. "Again? Mr. Pataki really doesn't approve of Olga's new vocational change does he?"

"No doi Phoebe. Only now, how are we suppose to get to school? Olga's a complete wreck!" Helga said exasperated.

Phoebe placed a finger to her chin as if in thought for a moment before responding. "Helga, you could always go and try to cheer her up. She is your sister after all."

Helga sighed and looked up toward the stairs, even from down here the faint sound of sobbing could be heard. "I suppose it'd be wrong for me to say the sound of her sobbing fills me with a deep seated joy."

"Helga..." Phoebe said in a disapproving tone.

"What?" Helga fired back.

"If you don't cheer her up, you'll have to ride the bus today, and be forced to deal with Arnold.. alone.. on the bus.. Because I'm letting you know right now, I'll drag Gerald with me to the back and leave you there by yourself to deal with Arnold." Phoebe said in a defiant tone, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at Helga.

Helga suddenly took on a panicked look, managing to stammer out "Okay! Okay! Crimeny! Why do you always have to get assertive in these situations Phoebe?"

"For your own good Helga. You'll thank me one day." Phoebe smirked toward her taller best friend.

Helga only managed to groan before running her hand down her face. "Alright, give me a moment here, let me go and try to turn off the water works on little miss sunshine."

"Of course Helga! Waiting patiently!" Phoebe said in her chipper tone, smiling at Helga.

Helga grumbled under her breath once more, making her way up the stairs of her home, toward the sound of her sisters sobbing. Helga reflected on Phoebe and the changes she'd had over the last few years. She'd been happy Phoebe began to stand up for herself more often. Though it was still nice the way Phoebe capitulated to most of Helga's demands, but it always seemed in certain situations Phoebe would not budge, and it always involved Helga having to do something emotionally she wasn't crazy about. She recalled many a time when Phoebe had offered how she was actually jealous of Helga for having a sibling in the 1st place.

Helga stood outside in the hallway, in front of the bathroom door, before finally taking a deep sigh, she knocked. "Olga? You in there?" It was kind of a dumb question, the sobbing hadn't stopped yet, but Helga didn't know how else to break the ice.

"Y-y-yes... do, do you need the bathroom Helga?" Olga managed to respond, hiding the hitches in her voice.

"No Olga, I.. I just want to talk to you." Helga managed to respond, trying her best to sound sympathetic.

The sound of someone standing up came from the other side of the door, before footsteps echoed off the bathroom tile and the door opened to reveal the mascara stained face of Olga Pataki. "Wh-what can I do for you, baby sister?" Olga asked, doing her best to get her sobbing under control, putting on a smile.

Helga swallowed her pride. Looking nervous, she ran her hand up behind her head. "Olga, look, I know Dad can be.. well you know how he can be. I've been on the receiving end of his hot air for a good portion of my life.. I understand it upsets you, but you have to remember.." She swallowed again, forcing herself to get the next words out.. "He does.. love you.. He just worries about your future."

Olga brought a tissue up to her nose, blowing into it, smiling through her tears at her younger sister. "Y-y-you really think so Helga? I just feel so bad for disappointing Daddy. It's kind of hard to go from receiving his praise all the time to.. letting him down."

With those last words, Olga looked as if she was about to start sobbing all over again, until Helga reached forward and took her arm gently. "Olga... Dad will come around eventually, you just.. need to be strong. Mom is fine with you chasing your dream, and.. well I suppose I am too." Olga looked toward her younger sister, beginning to smile again. "Besides, it stops you from embarrassing me by teaching any of my classes at least." She added under her breath.

Suddenly Olga grabbed hold of Helga, lifting her up into a death grip squeeze. "Oh baby sister!" She choked out, while holding Helga so tightly she began to cut off her circulation and suffocate her.

"O-o-Olga...need... to... breathe" Helga managed to get out, her face turning purple from lack of oxygen. Olga looked toward her younger sister suddenly gasping and letting her go while laughing nervously. "Sorry Helga."

Helga rubbed her neck while taking deep breaths, sucking in as much air as she could. "It's...okay...Olga.." Helga stood up after catching her breath looking toward her older sister again, getting ready to ask her the question which she had originally come up for. "Olga, listen, I need a favor."

Olga wiped her eyes once more, smiling to her younger sister, reflecting for a moment on how she was almost as tall as herself. "Oh baby sister, I'll help you in anyway I can! Just ask away."

Helga looked away once more, before taking a deep breath again and looked back toward Olga. "Listen, I kinda want to avoid the bus today, so I was wondering, do you think you could possibly give me and Phoebe a ride to school?"

The change which took place on Olga was actually visible in how quick it happened. One moment it seemed as if tears and depression still stained her appearance, the very next she was smiling and brimming with energy. The sudden need of her baby sister was enough to kick Olga's emotional seesaw over from crushing depression to abundant jubilation.

"I'd love to drive you and Phoebe to school baby sister! Though, this is the 1st time you've ever asked me. Why the sudden change of pace?" Olga asked curiously.

Helga kicked the toe of her boot into the ground, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation to throw off her sister. "Because, because, well.. Just call it.." She groaned inwardly as she prepared what she said next. "Let's just say, I think maybe, we should bond a little more.. and a ride to school is a good way to start."

Olga's smile grew wider, she steepled her fingers together and held her arms aloft to the side of her head, actually lifting one leg up as she squealed with happiness. "Oh Baby Sister! I've waited for this day for so long! You won't regret it! We can talk about anything! School, your friends, boys.."

At the last topic Helga turned a visible shade of red, and coughed, as if trying to move the conversation along as quickly as she could. "Yeah, yeah, all that good stuff, so what do you say, let's get going?"

Olga tilted her head curiously before looking toward Helga and responding and getting a large grin on her face. "Oh does my baby sister have a crush on a boy at school? You know you can tell me, it's what sisters are for!"

Helga sighed and slapped her forehead, grumbling to herself once more. _I'm going to murder Phoebe for this, and tall hair boy, and Olga, but most importantly, I'm going to marry Arnold for all of this trouble he's giving me! _Helga then realized the Freudian mental slip she had just committed in her mind. _MURDER Arnold! Murder him! Crimeny I'm a basket case! I haven't even see that football headed punching bag and he's messing with my thoughts!_

Olga noticed her younger sister turning red and seeming lost in thought before she squealed happily and picked up Helga again, and began to squeeze the life out of her. "Oh Helga! A Crush! This is just wonderful news! The dark clouds of despair hanging over you are finally being lifted!" As she hugged Helga tightly she was cognizant enough to realize she was also choking her younger sister, and put her down before Helga passed out.

Once more Helga coughed and took deep breaths before she was able to speak again. "Alright Olga, yes! Maybe there is something involving a boy! But I'm not ready to talk about it just yet.. just, please! Please can we do this, without turning it into an even larger fiasco then it already is?" Helga looked to her older sister, pleading and begging.

Olga made a gesture of her lips being sealed before she spoke to Helga again. "You have nothing to worry about Helga, I'll keep this strictly between us. Though I do eventually expect you to let me in on this."

A sigh came from Helga. "Fine, Fine, I'll tell you all about it at some point.. now can we please go?"

"Right away, I'll meet you downstairs, I just need to grab a few things." Olga then left the hallway and headed toward her own room, leaving Helga to head downstairs and meet up with the awaiting Phoebe.

Phoebe was sitting patiently, munching on a piece of toast covered with scrambled egg when Helga came back down. "Mmm, you know Helga, your sister is quite the gourmet chef." Phoebe said.

Helga almost growled as she reached over and picked up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. "I'm not in the mood to extol the virtues of my sister right now Pheebs. Getting her to agree to take us already cost me to much."

Phoebe finished what she was eating before standing and grabbing her own backpack again. "Helga, as I've said before, you should feel lucky to have a Sister you-"

"-Not another word Phoebe, or I don't care how long we've been friends, I will throw you through the window." Helga cut her off.

"Quieting!" Phoebe quickly stammered out, seeing now was not the time to test Helga's patience.

Olga would eventually arrive downstairs and transport the two teenagers to school. Little did Helga know, though she would miss Arnold on the ride to School, she would see him for the first time in three years during 1st period.  
>-<p>

A few blocks over, by the Shortman residence, Lila and Arnold were walking to the bus stop together where they would meet with some of their schoolmates. Arnold felt himself incredibly nervous, though he couldn't put his finger on why exactly that was. His stomach was twisting in knots, though he did his best to ignore this.

He was just going to see some old friends again, nothing to out of the ordinary. Besides, Lila, Phoebe, and Gerald had pretty much filled him in on what to expect from everyone. He shouldn't be nervous, no, he should be looking forward to this, he should be happy. Yet the sensation of wanting to throw up, wouldn't leave him.

Apparently, Lila had taken notice of Arnold's disposition, as while walking along with him, she spoke up. "Arnold, are you alright? You look as if you're feeling sick" she asked in a concern tone.

Arnold for his part was looking pale, toting his backpack he looked slightly wobbly on his feet as he walked with Lila. "Huh? Oh, I'm alright Lila, just feeling nervous about my first day is all." he replied.

"Arnold, I'm ever so certain it will all work out to be just fine. Don't worry yourself." Lila gave an encouraging smile to Arnold, which looked simply radiant on the lovely red head. Arnold even found himself distracted by her beauty momentarily before he shook his head and snapped out of it.

"Yeah, thanks Lila, I'm sure it'll be okay." He managed to reply while looking up ahead and noticing Gerald.

"My man.." Gerald said, smiling as he approached Arnold and Lila, immediately dropping into his and Arnold's private handshake.

Arnold smiled as he saw his best friend completing their handshake. "Hey Gerald, good to see you."

Lila chimed in. "Arnold is nervous, but as I've explained to him Gerald, I'm ever so certain he has nothing to be afraid of."

"Course not Arnold, it's all gonna be cool. Trust me on this." Gerald put his arm around Arnold as he spoke doing his best to reassure his friend while the three of them walked together.

With Lila and Gerald so close by, Arnold couldn't help but feel slightly better. He began to relax as the three of them got to their stop and waited.

"I know, I shouldn't be this nervous, just, a lot of faces I haven't seen in awhile. I hope they'll at least remember who I am." Arnold said.

Gerald and Lila blinked in surprise as they heard Arnold's words, looked at one another, then looked back at the blond haired boy.

"Arnold, I'm ever so certain nobody could forget you, and everything you've done for them." Lila brought up.

"Yeah man, seriously. I don't need to break out your list of accomplishments, you don't need that wide head of yours getting any bigger anyway." Gerald said.

Arnold simply blushed and felt self conscious for a moment. "Okay, Okay, yeah I understand. So what classes do you guys have 1st hour?" Arnold brought up trying to change the subject.

"I'm in P.E. With you Arnold, no worries man." Gerald said.

Arnold smiled at hearing this. "Okay, great! How about you Lila?"

Lila shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't share that one with you two. I'll be in math that hour."

Arnold nodded and snapped his finger in disappointment. "Aw, well I'm sure we'll all have another class together anyway."

"I'm ever so certain we will too Arnold, don't worry." Lila again gave him one of those heart melting smiles.

As the three were chatting the city bus finally rolled up, and the teenagers boarded on to it.

Arnold saw many faces he recognized, and was immediately accosted by several calling his name and giving general welcomes and hellos.

For a few minutes, Arnold was simply caught up in saying his greetings to everyone he remembered that he didn't realized Helga and Phoebe were not on the Bus at the moment.

Sitting next to Gerald, Arnold simply turned to his friend and figured to ask the obvious. "Gerald, where's Phoebe at.. shouldn't she be here with you?"

Gerald folded his leg over while giving a shrug. "Naw, she called me earlier and let me know she was catchin a ride to school with Helga today. I don't know what that's about but I figure it lets you and I hang out some more." Gerald responded.

Arnold nodded, and felt a sudden wave of disappointment hit him.. But why was he disappointed? Sure Phoebe wasn't there, but that wasn't what was really bothering him, it was the lack of someone else.. was he really disappointed in not seeing Helga? No, that couldn't be it. He pushed the thoughts and feelings down and away as he sat back to enjoy the rest of the ride to school.

"She's got P.E. With Helga and us anyway, so we'll see her when we get to school." Gerald piped up.

Arnold suddenly found himself getting caught up in a wave of complex feelings and emotions. Dread, nervousness, and excitement all competed with one another as he realized he would actually see Helga G. Pataki once more, after three years.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, we finally get the first meeting in three years between Arnold and Helga in this chapter. Hopefully it will make you laugh, and make you go "Aww." Unfortunately, I most likely will be unable to update for the next few days. I have to finish a few of my writing projects I actually get paid to do! Rest assured, however, I will return with more updates as soon as I clear out my current projects which need my attention.**

The boy's locker room at Hillwood high had green tiled floors covered in scuff marks from the sneakers, tennis shoes, and high tops which continuously ran over it. The lockers within the room were a scuffed and beaten blue. Old wooden benches with names, designs, and symbols carved into them, ran the lengths in between the lockers.

The freshman boys inside changed into clothes more suitable for the exertion they prepared to go through in gym class.

Arnold sat on one of the benches, lacing up his sneakers with a few of his classmates. He wore a teal colored t-shirt, with black running shorts. His ever present hat sat on his head.

Next to him, his best friend Gerald Johansen wore a red basketball jersey, with red basketball shorts as well.

Sitting with them was another young man, Stinky Peterson, who's white "You might be a redneck if" T-shirt was contrasted with his blue shorts.

The three boys were currently listening to a fourth boy, Stinky's ever present companion, Sid.

Sid was wearing a simply white t-shirt and black shorts, his baseball cap off of his head for once, letting his black hair run down over his ears. He had the attention of the other boys in the locker room at the moment, as he regaled them with one of his many stories.

"So anyway, Gino still can't figure out what's going on, but figures he's going to make some money anyway. He doesn't know why his Goons haven't shown up yet, but he doesn't know Stinky and I had locked them in the janitors closet. So Gino thinks he's going to go in and sell some cigarettes to some 10th graders looking to score. He must of had, 4 or 5 cartons on him.. Now earlier we'd hid a Walkie talkie in the back stall, and when he was in, I just start talking into it, going "Let me see the merchandise, put it out on display for me, light it up for me.." and that sorta thing.. Gino just buys it all, hook line and sinker. That's when we got Principal Simmons to walk in on him."

The other three boys broke into laughter then, Sid grinned triumphantly and nodded. "The poor _cazzo_, he ended up with 2 weeks of suspension. I tell ya, I never get tired of messing with him."

"It sure were one of our better schemes thar Sid." Stinky added nodding at his best friend while looking to the other two boys.

Arnold had laughed all the same, but now took on a more serious tone. "Sid, aren't you afraid Gino's going to come looking for payback though? He's a pretty serious guy."

Sid waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Arnold, please.. I haven't finished getting even with Gino yet. I'm not afraid of him, or his goons for that matter anymore. Gino is afraid of me.. and for good reason.." Sid's eyes took on a sinister cast as he cracked his knuckles.

Arnold couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but he knew Sid had changed greatly since he had last seen him. Sid had always been somewhat of a troublemaker, but it was never anything major. He could tell traces of the old Sid were still present, but something else was there too. Something dangerous, and something angry, he detected a bit of hurt in him. Arnold responded while nodding. "Okay Sid, if you're sure.. But remember, you have friends here if you need anything."

Sid raised his eyebrow toward Arnold, and despite himself, couldn't help but smile. "It's good to have you back Arnold. I should of suspected you'd still be the same kid willing to help anyone when it came down to it." Sid walked over and clapped Arnold on the shoulder.

Arnold gave a smile, standing up and nodding. "Well, you know me.. besides, I think it's probably to my advantage to call you friend now anyway."

"More then you probably think Arnold." Sid responded. "Now, we can have all this kumbaiya stuff later." Sid added.

"Sid's got a point guys, let's get out into the Gym anyway. Maybe we'll get lucky and Wittenberg will declare it a free day. We could get a game of hoops goin." Gerald said, standing up looking to the other three.

"I find the prospect of that none to likely Gerald. You know Wittenberg is gonna put us through some sort of competition, probably even with the Girls." Stinky said.

Arnold looked up, blinking, and looking surprised for a moment. "Wait, Coach Wittenburg? He's the Gym Teacher?" he asked.

Stinky nodded before replying. "Yup, they gave him the job on account of he was willin ta work fer the cheapest price. Course there's two Coach Wittenburgs, his wife over sees the girls."

Gerald sighed before responding with an exasperated tone. "And as can be expected, about once a week or so, he and the Misses, get it into their heads to have the boys vs the girls in some sports competition of some kind."

Arnold again looked surprise as he and the other boys began to shuffle toward the exit of the Locker room and toward the Gym proper. "So... what kind of competitions are we talking about here?" he asked.

Stinky was the one to speak up. "Well, last week we had basketball, the week before that we played flag football, and before that it was croquet...Croquet Arnold! I ain't kiddin, that has to be the dumbest game I ever did play. I know I say this alot Arnold but trust me when I say... It Really Bites.."

"Do we always have to play against the girls? What about integrated teams?" Arnold asked.

Gerald answered "Oh don't get us wrong man, most of the time we get to pick teams, or get randomly assigned to them, that sorta thing, but it's like clock work.. At least once a week, the two Wittenburgs will get into an argument about somethin.. ussually somethin stupid, and we'll be their proxies battling it out on the gym floor."

The boys joined the rest of their male classmates as they walked out onto the Gym together. The Gym was similar to almost any other gym found in a typical urban high school across America. Waxed hardwood floors led to a basketball hoop on each side, with bleachers surrounding the court. Hanging on the walls were the Jerseys of won championships from years past. Hillwood's team name was currently known as "The Stars", and star and other cosmic phenomena adorned the jerseys as well as the middle of the court.

Arnold lined up with the other boys on one side of the court, Coach Wittenburg was already waiting, dressed in a pair of gym shorts one size too small, and a sweat shirt. His whistle around his neck, the portly man was holding a clipboard in front of him, already taking attendance.

Suddenly someone grabbed Arnold from behind and around the middle, and with seeming little effort raised him high into the air! Arnold gasped out, about to panic when he heard the assailant speak.

"Arnold! It's so good to see you!" Harold Berman exclaimed, before knocking Arnold on the head once playfully for good measure, and putting him down.

Arnold was surprised to receive such an enthusiastic greeting from Harold, but managed to put a smile on his face. As he caught his breath after being put down and gave Harold a playful punch to the arm for good measure. "Hey Harold, glad to see you too. It's been awhile."

Harold nodded excitedly his arms spreading as he began to talk at rapid fire pace to Arnold. "Aw man Arnold it has been! I mean after you left, every time I got into trouble I had to go and find someone else to help me! It was really inconvenient! Though Patti started helping me alot, and that was really cool, and now her and I spend a lot of time together, and well she's the toughest girl I know, so that's cool too, plus she's pretty despite what anyone else says, but I'm still happy your back Arnold, because now Patti can have a break anytime I do something dumb, and now I can track you down for your help!" Harold continued to speak so fast and on such a varied manner of topics, Arnold found it hard to keep up with him.

Eventually, Arnold just put his hands up to stop Harold. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Harold... okay, I get it.. don't worry, if you need any help, you know you can always ask me. I also think it's great you and Patti are still friends."

Harold nodded and smiled, showing off his large teeth as he spoke. "Yeah, she's been helping me with my Math, and History, and we practice together for all the sports teams we're on. She said it'd be rude of me just to assume you'd go right back to helping everyone the moment you got back, but I told her.. Oh no.. Arnold is such a badinski, he can't help but get involved in everyone's problems anyway!" Harold folded his arms in triumph after stating this, continuing to smile.

Arnold, found himself slightly embarrassed by Harold's words and looked down before replying. "Yeah Harold, that's me, regular old busy body."

"And a nosy parker! Don't ferget that Arnold!" Stinky cheerfully added in.

"Ya'll done givin' my man here grief for all the time's he's bailed your butts outta the fire?" Gerald asked, his own arms folding while giving the other boys a critical eye.

"Aww Gerald, we didn't mean no harm over it, just havin a bit of fun with Arnold now that he's back." Stinky replied.

Before anyone else could add anything, Coach Wittenburg spoke up."Gentleman! Attention! All eyes up here! Today, is an important day, we will engage in a sport which has honored the halls of American schools since time immemorial, a sport of champions, of winners and gods, but we cannot get to the sport of today until I have all of your chitchat ended and your full attention."

As Coach Jack Wittenburg was preparing the boys and speaking to them, behind him, Coach Tish Wittenburg, Jack's much more slender, blond haired wife, and women's gym teacher, entered the gym with the girls in tow.

Most of the boys at this point had stopped listening to Jack as they were to busy oogling the female students walking in, dressed in their own gym clothes.

Arnold was actually alittle more curious to see who he would recognize as they marched into the Gym, then actually checking the girls out like some of the other boys. He was happy to see several of the faces were actually familiar to him.

Rhonda Wellington-Loyd came in first, Nadine in tow, even her gym clothes had designer labels. Dressed in a long red woman's jersey and black running shorts, she was quite the stylish and sexy figure. She carried on a conversation with Nadine, who dressed in a grey t-shirt with teal shorts, and who's hair was currently done back in corn rows.

Phoebe walked out next, she wore the outfit that a typical girl in japan would during gym class. A pair of dark blue shorts, and a white, black collared, t-shirt. The chopsticks had been removed, as her hair was currently held up by a ponytail, and Arnold noticed as she looked over toward Gerald and gave a small wave and smile.

Who was the knock out she was talking to though? Tall, blond, an athletic shapely figure, dressed in a pink t-shirt with long blue shorts which came down to her knees. She was frowning as she spoke to Phoebe and she had some of the most vivid blue eyes Arnold had ever...Arnold blinked several times as his mouth slipped open for a moment and his mind finally processed who he was looking at.

It was Helga, Helga was the knock out he had noticed. While most of the other boys at school would have rated Helga as only moderately attractive, to Arnold P. Shortman, she was beautiful... sexy too of course, but part of him became simply caught up in staring at her, watching how her long blond hair cascaded down her shoulders, how her blue eyes surveyed everything around her, the tone and definition in her thighs and legs..

He felt his heart beating in his chest, and his breath stop as he stared at his former tormentor. _Come on now!_ His mind reeled at him. _Get a grip! This is Helga we're talking about! You're not suppose to be checking her out! She'd stuff you into a locker the moment she found out you even thought she was attractive! _But it was no use, the rest of his mind wasn't listening to the reasonable part. It was as if he was caught in a magical moment, watching her enter the gym, and he swore... Was he hearing REO Speedwagon's "Can't fight this feeling"?

"_and I can't fight this feeling anymore...I forgot just why I started fighting for.._"

He swore he heard the lyrics as he watched Helga. He felt himself flushing as he watched her. The flush turned more intense when he suddenly saw she had noticed him as well, and was simply staring back at him, a strange nervous look on her own face.

Suddenly the moment was interrupted by Coach Jack Wittenburg's booming voice. "Curly! Turn off that Record Player! This is Gym class, not music class!"

The sound of REO speedwagon was suddenly brought to an abrupt halt, literally the sound of the record scratching for a moment could be heard, as everyone addressed there attention to the bleachers. Curly was sitting in them, a portable turn table in his lap, as he pulled up the REO speedwagon record from it, and growled at Coach Wittenburg. "Can it Fascist! Where else am I going to practice my mad DJ Skillz! I can't take this school anymore!" Curly picked up the boombox turntable, threw it over his shoulder, and went running out of the Gym, screaming obscenities the entire way.

Arnold shook his head and ran a hand up over his spiky hair. What had he been thinking? It must have been the influence of the song and that crazy dream. It was the only explanation, he couldn't have really felt that way about Helga after all. She was not the type for mushy romantic stuff anyway.

He spared one more glance her way, as she was lining up with the other girls on the woman's side of the Gym. Strangely she was still looking at him, and she had the most confused expression on her face. For a moment Arnold was afraid he was going to hear the song all over again in his head, but his rational mind was quickly thankful when he noticed Helga glower at him.

Yup, same old Helga. He turned his head around to look back at the male Wittenburg who was completing his lecture. "Gentleman, today you will know the feeling of being kings, you will know the thrill of victory, the agony of defeat. Gentleman, today you will engage in that most honored of gym class games..." Wittenburg then held up a large red rubber ball in his hand. "Today, gentleman, you play.. DODGEBALL.."

_A few moments earlier, on the other side of the Gym..._

Helga and Phoebe walked out onto the Gym floor together.. their sneakers squeaking on the waxed floor as they continued their conversation.

"Pheebs, just because Olga drove us today, doesn't mean I should have to spend more time with her. I mean, I live with the girl for cryin' out loud. Doesn't that qualify as enough quality time?" Helga tried to explain to her best friend.

Phoebe was going along and nodding, before she stopped, smiled and gave small wave to her boyfriend across the Gym. Helga was use to this however, and simply rolled her eyes, looking over and noticing Tall hair boy return the wave and smile. The sugary sweetness of Gerald and Phoebe as a couple was enough to rot teeth sometimes. It's why she so rarely went anywhere with both of them, beyond the fact she would always end up as a third wheel, she just couldn't stand how cute the two were together. Of course perhaps alittle part of her was jealous...

Helga was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as she looked across the Gym floor and noticed... well of course who else would it be who made her mind come to a complete and total screeching halt but Arnold.

She was even less prepared for it then she had originally thought. Even seeing him across the gym, she felt the familiar sensation of butterflies flitting through her stomach. Her knees felt weak, ready to give out at any moment as she noticed him. He had gotten taller of course, the two of them were probably the same height now. While he wasn't some muscle bound meat head, he'd certainly grown tone and definition in his limbs.

He wouldn't be considered the most attractive boy at Hillwood High, but to Helga he was a prince. A dashing, handsome prince who had grown into such a handsome young man. She could see all of his warmth, all of his kindness was still intact. Her heart beat faster, her breath caught in her throat.

She wanted more then anything to run across the gym, to throw herself at his feet and beg for his forgiveness. She wanted to feel his hand in hers once more, she wanted to look up into his beautiful green eyes again, and kiss him. She wanted to kiss him more then anything else in the world, she wanted to whisper in his ear, kiss him, hold him and confess her love to him... and she hated herself for it.

Arnold had been gone for three full years, and despite how much she had tried to deny it, how much she had tried to ignore it, Helga Gerladina Pataki, had never stopped loving him. Seeing him now again, for the first time in 3 years was like having a bandage ripped off a fresh wound. Yet at the same time it was also like seeing the sun for the first time in so long as well.

Why did she have to be so weak! She wanted to punch him, she wanted to knock him over. She wanted to run over and throw him on the ground and yell at him. Why did he do this to her? Just who the hell did he think he was? Another quieter part of her added.. _and why did you leave me? Why couldn't you see past my bluster just one more time?_

She noticed he was looking at her. Probably disgusted with her. Helga couldn't tell what that expression on his face was. He probably couldn't believe she was still around. There he was, making friends again with everyone, and she had to come out and spoil it. He had to be angry at her, angry at the very sight of her, it was the only thing Helga could think of.

She heard.. Music playing? REO Speedwagon? Though part of her had always wanted to dance with Arnold to this particular song, it felt surreal to suddenly be hearing it.

"_What started out as friendship has grown stronger..I only wish I had the strength to let it show._"

That is until she noticed Curly was fooling around with some sort of boombox turntable and that was where the music was coming from.

Eventually Coach Wittenburg the male, called Curly out, and made the little psycho run off, and it seemed her football headed angel became distracted too.

It made Helga breathe a sigh of relief. His accusatory gaze was gone. She wanted to go and crawl under a rock, to hide and never come out.

Phoebe was pulling on her sleeve, trying to get her attention. "Helga?" She whispered. "Are you okay?" The concerned tone coming from her best friend.

Helga nodded slowly, trying to hide the intense hurt and fear she was feeling all at once. "Yeah, I'm okay pheebs, don't worry." She whispered back.

She needed to see him again, even if it was a risk to look back at him. She turned her head and looked toward Arnold, fear in her eyes, flushing as she looked at him.

Why did he have to be so handsome? Why did he have to be so cute? She loved him because of how nice he was. The other girls didn't know him the way she did. They didn't appreciate him for his gentle soul, caring manner, and willingness to give of himself for others.

Her flush was growing larger, as she suddenly noticed he was looking back at her. He'd probably caught her looking, wondering why the Psycho Girl kept staring at him. The way he could just play her emotions like this, it angered her, frustrated her, and before she knew it, she was growling, and he was looking away. Good, serves the football head right. She'd punt his head right now if she could.

She turned back just in time to hear Tish Wittenburg finish up her speech for what the Girls were going to be doing today.

"In accordance with Mr. Simmons desire to integrate both genders into coed teams more often, today you will be divided up into two teams with the boys for Co-ed Dodgeball. Now my girls are winners, so don't let those boys slow you down, I expect you all to give of yourselves and make me proud, no matter what team you're on." Coach Wittenburg, the female finished.

Co-ed Dodgeball? Helga blinked several times, taking that in. This should be interesting.

The Wittenburgs following the mandates handed down on high from Principal Simmons had divided the class into two seperate co-ed teams.

Arnold and Helga had been surprised to find they were on the same team. Phoebe and Gerald were dismayed to find they were on opposite teams. Specifically speaking, Phoebe had ended up on the same team as Helga and Arnold.

The two teams of roughly 15 students each wasted no time in tearing into one another. Dodgeball was a sport instinctively understood by everyone. Large red rubber balls bounced around the gymnasium, ricocheting off bleachers, wall, and the occasional unfortunate student.

To say Arnold and Helga were both nervous about being on one another's team, was an understatement in the extreme. If it wasn't for the 13 other bodies present on their team, they may have both suffered a meltdown.

Yet with the intense action, the constant need to duck, dodge, and weave, they quickly forgot about their general nervousness and anxiety and fell into the spirit of the game.

Eugene, everyone's favorite unlucky redhead went running for a fly ball. He dashed up the bleachers, leapt gracefully through the air managing to catch the thrown ball with perfect poise, before he landed hard, slipped, and tumbled down the bleachers to land in a heap on the floor. Only a few seconds later he was struck by 7 large red balls all at once, eliminating him from the game. "I'm okay!" was heard echoing from the heap underneath the balls.

Harold threw balls like a cannon. Every toss could be heard almost shaking the very walls of the school they struck. Stinky became his latest victim, as he struck the tall lanky boy from Arkansas so hard he spoke nothing but fluent Spanish for 30 seconds.

When Harold tried to eliminate Rhonda, however, she simply stepped gracefully aside and returned fire, hitting the large boy squarely in the stomach, causing him to double over as he was eliminated.

It was down to the final kids on each team.

On one side, Helga, Arnold, and Phoebe stood.

On the other side, Rhonda, Gerald, Nadine and Sid stood.

Helga sighed. Being in the middle of a conflict, her naturally competitive side took over, it overpowered the general fear and anxiety of being so close to Arnold for the moment, allowing her to focus on the game at hand.

"Perfect, they got us outnumbered." Helga growled.

"If we use our heads, we can come out on top in this Helga, we just have to be smart." Arnold fired back. He too was far to caught up in the game at the moment to really address his own nervousness and anxiety too.

"If you have any plans football head, now would be the time to share them." Helga replied, eyes still watching the competition.

For a moment, Arnold felt himself flush ever so lightly, though he really didn't know why he did. He liked hearing Helga talk to him again, it was the only thing he could think for being the reason, and besides at the moment, he needed to focus more intently on the game!

"You're outnumbered, and outplayed! No defense can save you, prepare to be crushed as easily as the carapace on Solenopsis Avia!" Nadine yelled as her battle cry, running forward with a single red ball, targeting Phoebe. Phoebe, her arch rival, Phoebe, the girl she knew she was as smart as, but very few acknowledge. If she could conquer Phoebe, it would be a personal victory for her today!

Everyone else in the game, simply looked on confused having no idea what Nadine was talking about, except for Phoebe of course, who know Nadine was referring to the carapace on red ants! To say she could be crushed as easily as a common variety of fire ant! Now that was an insult, and one Phoebe Heyerdahl would not take lightly!

Just as Nadine reached the edge of the line dividing one side from the other, she let the ball fly, it went sailing, aiming straight for Phoebe's head, who merely stared it down with angry eyes from behind her glasses. Ducking at just the right time, Phoebe came up caught the ball on the rebound, twirled, and whipped it so fast and hard at Nadine, she never saw it coming until it impacted with her stomach and nearly knocked her onto her butt.

Helga, Phoebe and Arnold cheered. Things were looking up, the teams were tied up. Phoebe took to the floor, running full tilt toward the ball which had ricocheted off of Nadine's stomach and had begun to roll back toward the center line. Gerald had also noticed the ball and had gone running for it as well.

"I'll get it!" Gerald and Phoebe said simultaneously, running for the center line, trying to grab up the ball before the other did. Just as they both slid to the center line and grabbed for the ball, their hands met in the middle and touched. Gerald and Phoebe stopped suddenly, looked up and into one another's eyes. Both froze for a moment, their cheeks flushing as they smiled akwardly.

"Oh, sorry Gerald, I was just going for the ball." Phoebe stammered out.

"Oh, babe, it's cool, it's cool, no worries, I was doin the same." Gerald replied.

Phoebe giggled. "Well, this is quite the predicament we're in now, isn't it?"

Gerald grinned back at her while raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Don't you know it, I could think of a few other ways I'd rather solve this, then tryin to hit you with a ball."

Phoebe flushed but smiled in return. "Oh, I think I would enjoy hearing what some of those suggestions are... my Nubian love god.."

"Oh I'd only be to happy to tell you, my sweet Asian princess.." Gerald replied, still smirking.

Several large red balls immediately collided with Phoebe and Gerald at that moment. It wasn't entirely clear where they all came from, but it appeared some of them were even from their own teammates, and students who had been eliminated. With some confusion and embarrassment on their faces, Phoebe and Gerald left the field of battle.

The two remaining teams were still even up against one another. Only now it was 2 on 2.

Rhonda and Sid on one side, Helga and Arnold on the other.

Without the rest of their teammates to fill in the ranks, some of those awkward feelings came to the surface between both teens. The aspect and competition of the game, however, still acted as a buffer between them.

Helga couldn't help her competitive side being out. She was angry now. After everyone else had been eliminated, she was stuck with Arnold. Stuck with the boy who probably couldn't stand her. Why couldn't this have been 4th grade again? Back then, Arnold and her always made a great team in sports competitions. She risked a glance toward him, feeling her heart flutter. He was focused on their opponents, his eyes narrowed, lips curled back. She felt guilty for getting angry at him. He probably despised her as much as Sid despised Rhonda...

Wait... Sid did despise Rhonda, and yet they'd manage to work together. If anything that meant Arnold and her could at least work together on this, and maybe, even use that to their advantage.

Arnold meanwhile was focused on the game. A small part of him kept sneaking glances toward Helga, trying to figure her out. Through out most of the game she was the typical Helga. Yelling at her teammates, making snide comments at their opponents. Here she was, in all of her aggressive and tough beauty. She reminded him of the goddess Artemis lady of the hunt, or maybe Athena, goddess of brains and beauty... wait.. why did he keep comparing Helga to goddesses? He needed to get his head back into the game. His heart was pumping faster then ever, and he hoped it was simply from the adrenaline of the game.

Sid ran forward and threw his ball, it was to fast to catch, and Arnold managed to duck and slide under it. Rhonda sighed while calling out to Sid. "We are never going to win this, if you don't put you're all into this Sid!" she seemed to growl at him.

Sid spared a glance back toward Rhonda, curling his lips back in a snarl. "At least I'm not to afraid to break a nail here. Maybe if you didn't care so much about ruining your makeup, we could win this thing!" He fired back.

Rhonda was taken aback by that comment. She turned toward him, putting her hand to her chest in sheer indignity. "Oh real mature Sid, take the cheap shot, because of course Rhonda Wellington-Loyd is always too rich to get down and dirty with the little people. Do you ever get tired of throwing that insult at me?" Rhonda stated toward Sid, looking hurt for a moment.

Helga saw the opportunity, ball in hand, she ran forward and tossed it toward the distracted Rhonda, aiming for a center mass shot.

The ball went sailing, made it's way dead for the mark, and then.. Somehow Rhonda saw it coming and spun out of the way, letting it slam into the wall behind her. "Nice try Pataki, however once again your reach has exceeded your grasp. Even with a teammate to caught up in his former feelings to really make an effort, you will still never beat me" Rhonda smirked.

Helga felt her fists balling up for a moment, anger came over her, she was seeing nothing but red.

Arnold watched it all and found himself... puzzled.. Clearly something was wrong between Sid and Rhonda, and maybe even Helga to some extent. How much did he really miss during those three years he was gone? What did Rhonda mean by former feelings? Arnold had always known to some extent, Helga and Rhonda had a rivalry with one another. Both girls typically dominated their peers, though typically through different means. This however, seemed deeper then normal.

Arnold was taken out of his thoughts by Sid throwing several red balls at him. Again Arnold managed to dip, dive, and duck, avoiding collisions with all of them. At least Sid was back in the game, but he knew it wouldn't be long before Rhonda was back in as well. Helga however, seemed ready to stomp over the line and knock the other girl's block off.

He needed to do something about that, and most importantly, he needed to prove to himself, he could work with Helga Pataki again, and let everything return to the normalcy of the way things were before he had left.

While Helga was staring daggers at Rhonda, her hands transformed into Ole Betsy, and Five Avengers, ready for battle, she was taken by surprise when she felt someone touch her arm gently.

It amazed Helga how she could tell it was Arnold by touch alone. Of course it made sense, right now he was the most likely to reach out and get a hold of her at the moment, but even without looking, she knew it was him, she could feel it in his fingers. The anger inside of her drained away within moments, everything seemed to slow down, except her heart, which seemed only to speed up. The walls she had carefully constructed to try and keep him distant seemed to crumble. She loved his touch, and yet also hated it. Hated it, and herself for how weak it made her feel emotionally.

She turned and looked toward him, seeing those beautiful green eyes. They were focused, his entire poise was one of directed energy. He was trying to bring her back to reality, and she felt herself getting calm again as she heard him spoke.

"Helga, we can do this.. together. Despite our differences, we've always made a great team, from football to baseball to the bio-square. We can beat them." He focused his gaze on her, and noticed her nod back at him. He'd gotten her back, away from her destructive anger for the moment.

"Okay football head, what's the plan then?" She asked.

"Fade and faint, razzle dazzle, then statue of liberty home." Arnold responded, dropping into the football lingo they had used so many years ago. Helga was surprised she had remembered what it all meant, and part of her couldn't help but smile.

The two blonds stared back at their two raven haired opponents. Rhonda and Sid had apparently patched up enough of their own differences to get back in the game, and both came running forward, a ball in each hand rapid fire throwing at Arnold and Helga.

Arnold picked up a ball ran the opposite direction Helga did. In response, Sid and Rhonda focused on Arnold, as he had the ball and seemed the most obviously dangerous. Arnold barely managed to dodge the first two volleys thrown at him when he made sure Helga was in position.

Suddenly, Arnold threw his ball, but not at Sid or Rhonda, at Helga! Helga caught the whizzing red ball, and immediately turned and threw like a major leauge pitcher, beaning the completely unaware Rhonda in the head!

Rhonda simply looked dumbfounded, shocked as she realized she had been eliminated.

Helga laughed derisively. "Looks like I got one over on you again Rhonda."

Rhonda's only response was to growl back at Helga, her own hands curling into fists.

Meanwhile, Sid momentarily distracted by the turn of events, flubbed his next throw, allowing Arnold to easily catch the ball, which in turn eliminated Sid.

The game was over, leaving Arnold and Helga the victors. A cheer went up from Arnold and Helga's team, celebrating the victory they all shared, while the other team simply groaned.

Helga, feeling exhilarated from the victory, and getting Rhonda upset, ran over and threw her arms around Arnold, pulling him suddenly in a tight hug. "Yes! We did it! We beat the crap out of them!"

To say Arnold was shocked by the sudden display from Helga, was to say the Amazon was simply a big river in South America. Arnold froze, his mind seemed to suddenly come to a screeching halt as it tried to process the wealth of new sensations which ran through him.

She was soft, yes, that was the first thing he was able to think. Her soft body pressed against him felt wonderful. Were all girl's this soft? Did they all feel this good so close to you? Of course, the sensation of her chest pressing against him didn't help things. Like two fluffy pillows pushed against his body, all he could suddenly recall were Gerald's words from the other day, "yeah it is nice.." He wondered what it would be like to lay back, resting his head against them and simply fall asleep. He noticed her scent next, and it too was nice. It was that simple sweet smell all women had to them that was entirely their own. A combination of shampoo, conditioner, and choice of soap. There was another scent present though too, one that excited him further, the scent of her sweat. Arnold was now vaguely aware, blood was rushing to two different places in his body, and one of those was his head as his cheeks were flushing something horrible, however the other place was beginning to win out, slowly but surely.

Helga let herself enjoy the sensation of hugging Arnold for as long as she could. Holding him like this made her head feel light. Even if all it was, was a celebratory hug. He felt so strong, despite his size. She noticed he had hugged her back instinctively, and a feeling of absolute safety, comfort, and warmth had flowed through her. She wanted to close her eyes and nuzzle into him. She could smell the combination of his deodorant and sweat. He didn't smell like a boy anymore, but a man, and it made her knees weak. Still, she had a reputation to maintain, and self conscious Helga quickly took control of the situation over emotional Helga.

She drew back and looked at him. Arnold had the strangest expression on his face. She couldn't read what it was, he looked.. embarrassed? Well of course he was embarrassed. Here he was being hugged by a girl he couldn't stand. That must be the reason. Helga swallowed, as she realized the miss-step she had made. Going into damage control mode, she suddenly brought her arms up and free of Arnold, and shoved him back.

"I mean.. Nice Job Football head.. You still have a brain in that giant melon of yours. At least it's good for something." Helga said, her usual cocky sneer rising to the surface.

Arnold suddenly felt himself pulled out of the most wonderful sensations he had experienced in a long time. It was like having a cold bucket of water thrown on him. At the very least he was thankful for that! It meant no embarrassment going back into the locker room. Still, he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at the sudden change in Helga. Then again, it was Helga, what else should he have expected.

He sighed and he stopped himself from falling over, and folded his arms. "What ever you say Helga."

For a brief moment, Arnold was struck by deja'vu. Why did this seem familiar to him? Well of course, he always said that to Helga after she want on some tirade. But hadn't his Grandpa Phil said something similar to his Grandma earlier? What was that all about? His thoughts were interrupted by Helga once again.

"That's right Football head, and don't you forget it!" Helga roared back, stomping off and suddenly grabbing Phoebe by the arm, dragging her away from Gerald. "Come on Pheebs, let's hit the showers."

Phoebe who had been mid flirt with Gerald, only looked surprised as she was dragged by Helga, before suddenly snapping out of it and began to walk along with her best friend. "Uh, sure Helga!"

Arnold could only watch the exchange, still confused about the whole thing. Eventually, Gerald came over to stand beside him, folding his own arms and looking toward Arnold. "Man, what was that all about?" He asked.

"Gerald... I have no idea.." Arnold replied.

The boys and girls returned to the locker rooms, washing off the sweat accumulated, and ready to get on with the rest of the school day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I want to thank everyone who's read this, written me a review, and subscribed! I'm having fun writing this, and I hope you're having just as much fun reading it! I'm still working on other projects, so updates again will most likely be once or twice a week, but thank you for your interest!**

It was the end of first hour and the halls of Hillwood were crammed with students trying to make their way to class, lingering in the halls to talk with friends, and generally engaging in the free minutes of activity every teenager enjoyed between the academic hours.

The Voice of Principal Simmons echoed over the intercom as students traded books into lockers and ran through the halls.

"Students! This is Principal Simmons, reminding you all to have a very special day here at Hillwood High. Remember, everyday is an opportunity for you to grow as individuals and learn more about yourselves and each other! Now I'd also like to remind you, the lunch room is for lunch eating activity, and not for engaging in creative food fights, or running a gambling empire! I'd also like to formally announce, we're taking volunteers for the planning and coordination of the upcoming Halloween dance! Sign up will be in the office today and all of next week. Remember your reach is only limited by your own imaginations, make every day here at Hillwood special!"

The intercom buzzed off, ignored by the majority of students. Outside of the Gym, hiding in one of the lesser known halls, Helga Pataki stood in the doorway to a janitors closet, clutching her books to herself while shaking slightly. Her best friend, Phoebe Heyerdahl stood with her, looking on toward Helga with concern.

Helga was a wreck. After thinking she had prepared herself for the return of Arnold, actually seeing him had been harder then she had thought. Then the stupid football head had to go and be put on the same team as her. The fact they had worked well together was currently lost on the blond haired girl. What more concerned her was the hug she had shared with Arnold at the end of the game. What had she been thinking? The truth was, she hadn't been thinking, she'd been acting on impulse, and impulse drove her to grab the person she loved most in the world and celebrate with him. Despite how wonderful it felt, despite how it had made her quiver and sigh in all the best ways, it had resulted with Arnold giving her one of the strangest looks she had ever seen come across his face.

It had to be a look of disgust, of distress. He'd looked embarrassed and uncomfortable. And why shouldn't he have? He only had the 9th grade's most toxic and feared girl grab him. It was the only explanation. Of course now Helga just wanted to run off, crawl under a rock, and die. She'd blown it, she'd blown everything with that hug. She was angry at Arnold for feeling embarrassed, and yet also could only sympathize with him. Her grip tightened around her books as she looked down at the floor, almost trying to bury her face into her collar.

Phoebe meanwhile was playing damage control. Phoebe and Helga had been friends for longer then either girl could remember actually being able to form coherent thought. To the outside, it seemed Helga took advantage of Phoebe, and many wondered just why the two of them were so close. The truth was, despite Helga's bossy demeanor shown to the outside world, Phoebe was one of the very few privy to the real Helga who existed on the inside. The Helga on the inside was kind, sweet, passionate, caring and aggressively protective. Over the years, the entire reason Phoebe had never been bullied really, had never been lumped into the "geek" group like so many other small smart kids, had been because of Helga. Helga destroyed anyone who messed with Phoebe. Anytime Phoebe was hurt, Helga would drop her typical rough exterior and do everything she could to help Phoebe and take care of her. Helga accepted Phoebe's own flaws too, without any problem. Everyone expected Phoebe to be perfect, Helga was one of the few people Phoebe could let herself be imperfect around, without fear of judgment. When Phoebe and Gerald had finally started to admit their feelings for one another, it was Helga who encouraged her the entire way to go with it,

It was for all of these reasons, Phoebe stood by Helga. Where many others would have written Helga off as being emotionally damaged, (which honestly, Helga was, though Dr. Bliss had helped Helga tremendously) Phoebe stuck by her, because thats what real friends did for one another. Right now, Phoebe could tell, Helga needed her.

Phoebe reached forward and gently gave a squeeze to Helga's shoulder. Helga's response was to immediately throw her arms around Phoebe and pull her in for a hug. Phoebe was taken by surprise but returned Helga's hug with a large sigh. "Helga, it's going to be okay."

Helga gripped Phoebe's shoulders tightly for a moment as she spoke, her voice just above a whisper, trying to hold the sadness in her voice back. "Phoebe..I think.. I think he hates me.."

Phoebe patted Helga on the back gently. "Helga...I think it's far to early to make that assumption."

Helga pulled back, swallowed, and picked her books which had fallen during the hug, off the floor. She looked up toward her best friend, her face still showing the sadness and worry she felt inside. "What if I blew it though Phoebe? What if he never wants to speak to me again? I can't handle that.. He's back, he's finally back, and I have this wonderful opportunity to make up for every other mistake I've made, and I can't do it!"

Phoebe grabbed hold of Helga's shoulders then giving her a hard shake. Most of the time Phoebe preferred a soft touch when dealing with Helga's emotional issues, but every once in awhile she had to get more hands on to snap her friend out of her funks. "Helga! You're being hysterical! Stop it, or I'll be forced to slap you...again..."

Helga swallowed and shook her head, trying to clear her senses and regain her bearings. "Okay, Okay Phoebe.. I'm calming down.. But, I don't know if I can tell him, I mean he just came back after three years! What would he do if suddenly the girl who tormented him all his life walked right up to him and suddenly spouted.. Oh, hi there football head.. by the way, I've loved you since we were three and I've never stopped loving you even after you moved away for three years, and now that you're back you consume every waking moment of my thoughts.. you want to be my boyfriend?"

Phoebe winced slightly, putting her finger to her chin she grinned nervously before responding. "Okay, yeah that does make you sound a little crazy."

"A little? Phoebe it makes me sound like an absolute basket case, which to be fair, I am, but it's not going to be the best strategy for letting Arnold know how I really feel." Helga sighed heavily and looked down toward the floor. "Maybe I shouldn't let him know how I feel, maybe I should be trying to get him out of my head and move on. Maybe I've been deluded by thinking he'd ever love someone like me anyway. He was gone for so long, I'm sure he's somewhere else mentally and emotionally anyway, and here I am, the sad little girl which never got over him. I'm not nearly good enough for him anyway." Helga felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, she felt her heart almost breaking as she spoke those words. However perhaps she was right, perhaps indeed she had spent far to much time focusing on Arnold, rather then moving on with her life. Besides, he was far to good for her, she was barely pretty enough to warrant his attention, and when it came to being nice.. well she lost that contest, and another thing, she wasn't nearly-

A stinging sensation suddenly welled up on Helga's cheek, as she heard the sound of hand smacking cheek ring in her ear. Phoebe had indeed made good on her threat and had smacked Helga.

Phoebe was glaring at Helga now, pointing a finger at her. "Helga, stop that. You are good enough for any boy you would ever want. You are my best friend, and I'm not best friends with someone who doesn't have intrinsic worth! You are intelligent, humorous, creative, and pretty. There is nothing wrong with the feelings you have for Arnold."

Helga flushed slightly as she rubbed her sore cheek, she smiled bashfully while looking toward Phoebe. "Thank you Phoebe..." she sighed heavily and brought her eyes back to the shorter girl. "Phoebe.. I really should just work up the courage and tell him how I feel, shouldn't I?"

Phoebe holding her own books to her chest now, gave a simple nod. "Helga, maybe you're thinking about this the wrong way. Maybe..." she looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "Helga, Arnold's not stupid... He owes you, you've helped him out probably more then anyone else in the school has.. maybe you could try being his friend now that he's back.. and then tell him how you feel from there."

Helga flushed horribly once more, looking down at the ground, her hands balling into fists as she processed what Phoebe had said. "Be his friend...? Pheebs.. I...I don't know if I can..." Helga shook slightly, horrible fear coming down her spine.

"Helga, it makes the most sense..." Phoebe paused for a moment before breathing deeply and changing her tone. "Helga, I figure it's time I tell you this now and get it out of the way anyway.. I was trying to save this for a moment when you were more stable emotionally, but I feel hearing it now, will better prepare you for what's coming." Phoebe responded.

Helga raised her eyebrow then, looking toward Phoebe, putting her books down by her side. "Pheebs, what are you getting at, what do you have to prepare me for?"

Phoebe took a deep breath and removed her glasses, looking up toward Helga with her uncovered eyes. Helga knew this was something serious, and froze in her spot.

"Helga... Arnold is Gerald's best friend. I'm in love with Gerald, and I don't plan on spending less time with him. Arnold is also one of my best friends. I actually missed having him around too. Gerald is naturally going to want to spend a lot of time with Arnold, and while I plan to give him and Arnold space for doing their appropriate ratio of male bonding.. I'll also most likely be hanging out with the two of them quite often myself. Which means, if you wish to spend time with me, you're also going to have to deal not only with Gerald, but Arnold as well." Phoebe finished, cleaning her glasses lens with her shirt.

Helga simply stayed frozen, her thought train had just derailed violently in a horrible accident with another train. The color drained from her face as she fell back against the wall.

Phoebe spoke again. "So in the end, it will be easier on everyone involved if you can at least get along with Arnold."

The bell signaling only 1 minute left between passing time went off. Phoebe looked up toward the clock before looking back at Helga. "Anyway, I'd stay and try to help you through this, but I'm going to be late for class. See you at 4th hour!" Phoebe turned and ran off.

Helga stayed where she was, still trying to regain her composure and her senses. If she wanted to see more of her best friend, she'd be spending time around... around Arnold..Gerald and Phoebe would be off doing their saccharine sweet things, leaving her and Arnold...alone.. having to put up with the other two.. Helga slid fully to the floor, and placed her books up in front of her face. This could go either wonderfully or end disastrously. Either way, she needed to get to class. Hopefully she wouldn't see Football head in any other classes. She needed time to figure all of this out.

Standing up and grabbing her books, Helga ran for class.

* * *

><p>It was second hour passing period, Arnold and Gerald had just gotten out of Math together and were making there way to their shared locker. The two friends were discussing plans together for hanging out, going places, having fun, and generally soaking up as much time as they could, to make up for the last few years of not getting to hang out with one another.<p>

As Arnold was retrieving his English book for 3rd hour class, Gerald coughed nervously and changed the direction of the conversation. "Arnold, listen man, I gotta kinda talk to you about something."

Arnold looked toward his best friend, who was looking down and away slightly, wringing his hands together as he seemed nervous about what it was he was going to bring up. Arnold simply smiled gently before replying. "Gerald, what is it? You're still not troubled over the whole Phoebe and you intimacy thing are you?"

Gerald shook his head putting his hands up. "No, no man, that's not what this is about.. well it does involve Phoebe but..." Gerald paused for a moment searching for the words. "Anyway just let me tell you."

Arnold shut the locker and nodded. "Okay, I'm listening."

Gerald sighed as he put his hand up behind his head and began to rub his neck. "Well, ya know me and Phoebe have grown closer since you were away and all..."

Arnold rolled his eyes in a good natured manner as he smirked looking to his friend. "Gee, I would have never guessed that, Mr. Nubian love god."

Gerald's cheeks flushed a bright crimson as he narrowed his eyes slightly toward Arnold. "Ha ha, yeah laugh it up.. anyway so Phoebe and I, we like to spend a lot of time together and-"

Arnold cut Gerald off. "Gerald, it's okay. I understand you need alone time with Phoebe. I won't try to hog all of your attention."

Gerald again, shook his head. "No man, no, that's not what this is about. I mean yeah don't get me wrong, Phoebe and I will have times where we want to be alone together or do things as a couple, but Phoebe is cool with us doin our thing as guys.. she talked about male bonding ratios or something.. but anyway, Phoebe wants to hang out with you and me yaknow? I mean she always liked you as a person, and now given how close her and I are, she wants to be close to you.. after all, you're gonna be the best man."

At that, Gerald put forward his hand for he and Arnold's secret handshake. Arnold put forward his own hand and the two finished their handshake.

"Not that I'm not flattered Gerald, but don't you think it's a little early to plan the wedding?" He asked.

"I know man, I know.. just well I know it'll happen one day, Phoebe does too. I really love her, I know that sounds crazy for a 14 year old to say.." Gerald paused again and had a moment of reflection on how intense other teenagers could be with their emotions and how many of his other peers had claimed undying love for their significant others, only to break up a week later. "Okay, alright maybe it's not so weird for a 14 year old to say.. Point is, I really like Phoebe, and things are good between us, so chances are we're gonna be together a long time." Gerald finished.

Arnold, still listening patiently nodded his head. "Well, okay Gerald, but I like Phoebe. She's one of the few other people in class who always kept a cool head and backed me up when I thought things were getting out of hand.. well except in those cases where Helga was influencing her."

"Yeah.. funny you should mention that.. see this is what I was tryin to get to.." Gerald replied, putting on the biggest comforting smile he could, and failing miserably at it.

Arnold suddenly began to look worried as he listened to his friend. "Gerald.. what are you trying to get at.?" He asked.

Gerald coughed into his hand again, still trying to keep the false smile up. "Well you see, just like you and me are best friends and all... Helga is Phoebe's best friend...and Phoebe, doesn't want to exclude Helga from hanging out with her...so..." Gerald left the pause hang in the air.

Arnold's eyes went wide as he realized the implication Gerald was getting at. He suddenly felt queasy in the pit of his stomach. His hand went out as he grabbed hold of the locker to steady himself. His adrenaline began to pump as his fight or flight reflex kicked in. "Helga's going to be hanging out with us too?" he asked in a panic.

Gerald moved forward and grabbed hold of Arnold's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Arnold, you can handle this man.. you can. You've dealt with Helga Pataki all your life. Phoebe's explaining the situation to her too.. you got to do this for me man, I want to make my girl happy."

Arnold still looked worried and afraid, but also, very very confused. He was fairly certain Helga despised him, and the fact he found himself highly attracted to her only made it worse. "Gerald.. I, I want to help you.. but.. it's Helga Pataki we're talking about, I mean yeah sure she's hot and all, but she kinda, well you've seen how she acts around me."

Gerald raised his eyebrow as he heard Arnold speak, tilting his head and looking toward Arnold curiously he responded. "Wait a minute, did you just say Helga Pataki is hot?"

Arnold suddenly realized his own admission and gave a nervous smile and blush. "Yeah, I kinda did..oh man, you're not gonna let me live this down are you?"

Gerald laughed and shook his head. "Oh no, not after the Nubian love god crack..You think Helga Pataki is hot... man she must of did a number on you, probably like Stockholm syndrome or something."

Arnold merely sighed and fixed his friend with a flustered gaze. "Gerald...come on..You know my history with Helga is complicated.. I mean she torments me every day of my life, then I find out she's helped me all of these other times in secret, and she helped me locate my parents."

Gerald nodded and patted Arnold on the shoulder. "Alright, alright, I'll leave it alone for now.. man you don't know what way you're comin down on this Helga issue do you?" he asked.

Arnold sighed and slammed his head back against their locker. "She hugged me today, and I almost went to the locker room..." Arnold paused for a moment, looked back and forth, before speaking softer "raising my flagpole if you catch my drift.."

Gerald blinked in surprise before he uttered a single word. "Damn!"

Arnold brought his hands up to his face in frustration. "So yeah, I'm physically attracted to her.. but she scares the hell out of me!"

"Okay, okay, it's no big deal man.. just.. focus on the fear more then the attraction.. should save you from anymore flagpole incidents.." Gerald smirked.

"Gerald..." came the annoyed one word reply from Arnold.

Gerald laughed and patted Arnold on the shoulder once again. "I'm sorry man, I'm sorry, it's too easy." He straightened up before speaking again. "But seriously, you gonna be able to handle Pataki being around? Even try being nice to her?"

It was Arnold's turn to bring his hand up behind his head and look nervous. "For you and Phoebe, yeah I can be nice.. and maybe, well maybe we'll even become friends and she'll stop torturing me.." Arnold looked up, looking hopeful.

Gerald fixed him with a serious glance. They stared at one another for a moment before both shaking their heads. "Nah." They both said simultaneously.

The bell signaling one minute until 3rd hour would start sounded off. Arnold and Gerald both looked up toward it then back at one another.

"Alright man, just take it easy and put it out of your mind. We'll talk more later." Gerald said.

Arnold nodded in response. "Okay Gerald, see you at lunch."

"Be cool man" Gerald responded, as the two friends made their way to separate 3rd hours. Arnold would be faced with seeing Helga once again, sooner then he anticipated.

* * *

><p>3rd Hour for Arnold and Helga was Freshman English taught by Mr. Keats. Mr. Keats was a tall thin man with short blond hair, who typically dressed in the style of a college professor, including a tweed jacket with patches on his elbows. His teaching style for English was described as somewhat unconventional. He frequently had the students engage in bizarre activities which he stated provided he foundation of critical thinking skills. His unconventional attitude, however, made him popular with his students.<p>

Helga liked Mr. Keats, though she kept this largely to herself. She preferred to admired him privately, in order to maintain her reputation. She would often make a big show of being upset when ever he put her on the spot in class, thought truthfully she didn't mind it so much. She also suspected he was the one who passed on her writing sample to Principal Simmons, who then passed it on to Hillwood University, and while the sudden attention had made Helga somewhat upset, she could understand why he would do such a thing. Mr. Keats had been the one who'd encouraged her writing and gave her feedback and suggested books to her, to help improve her own skill.

This typically meant 3rd hour was one of Helga's favorite times of the day. Coming into English, reading a novel, or poem, working on writing essays and other things was one of the few activities to give her real joy.

Helga had arrived early and taken her preferred seat toward the back of the class. Currently the class was reading Paul Zindel's "The Pigman's legacy". Helga thought it was interesting for a sequel, less of a downer then S.E. Hinton's "Outsiders" follow-up,"That was then this is now." Of course, in her heart the real reason she liked it, was because the main characters John and Lorraine realized they were in love by the end of the novel. While it wasn't as satisfying as some of her Harlequin romance novels (Which she would deny ever having, even under torture) it made her smile. Mostly, it made her yearn for a certain boy with corn silk hair.

Helga was caught in her musings, sighing to herself when suddenly the very same boy walked right into class. He was looking down at a schedule in his hands, and looking back up at Mr. Keats. Helga's eyes went wide as panic took over and she suddenly gripped the side of her desk to keep from shaking.

What was he doing here? Did he actually have this class with her? She felt frightened, she was hoping he didn't have the class with her, if he had the class, she'd be forced to deal with him much earlier then she wanted too and she just wasn't ready for that. At least she didn't think she was. But then another part of her, smaller but still present, was hoping against hope he did have the class with her. If he did have the class with her, maybe she could work on trying to repair the damage she'd done.

Arnold meanwhile had entered the class making sure the room number matched what was printed on his schedule. He came in and looked up at the Teacher who was currently leaning against his front desk, speaking with Nadine about what sounded like some form of poetry on the nature and beauty of butterflies being eaten by spiders. Nadine was a weird girl, Arnold thought to himself as he approached the teacher.

"uh, Mr. Keats?" Arnold asked in a hesitant voice, looking up at the taller blond man.

Mr. Keats looked down to Arnold raising his eyebrow at the teenager before speaking. "Ah yes, can I help you young man? What has brought you to this room of knowledge, this place where perspectives are challenged?"

Arnold was a bit surprised at the response he had gotten before speaking up. "um, I'm the new kid.. Arnold Shortman.. I was assigned to your class."

"Ah yes! Mr. Shortman!" Mr. Keats clasped his hands together giving Arnold a smile. "Welcome, welcome to Freshman English, or as I like to refer to it, inspiring young minds to carpe' diem!"

Arnold didn't know how to respond to that exactly either beyond a simple shrug. "uh, yeah.. well, I suppose I just need to be filled in on what we're doing and where I'll be sitting Mr. Keats."

"Please, Mr. Shortman, refer to me as O' Captain my Captain." Mr. Keats replied.

Arnold raised his eyebrow before responding in a questioning tone. "Huh?"

"Nothing, just a little English teacher humor." Mr. Keats shook his head before continuing. "Mr. Shortman you are free to sit where ever you wish, just please, don't abuse the privilege. As for what we are doing, we're currently discussing a book by Paul Zindel called "The Pigman's legacy." it's a sequel to the original work of his." Mr. Keats explained.

Arnold nodded and smiled. He had read the original Pigman while down in San Lorenzo with his Parents. "Oh, I wasn't aware Mr. Zindel wrote a sequel. I'm familiar with the first one."

Mr. Keats smiled. "Good, that's excellent to hear Arnold. As it is, we're currently about halfway through so you'll have to play catch up. I'll have to assign one of our other students to help get you up to speed, and I think I know just the person to ask."

Helga had been watching the entire interaction with baited breath, and now she was ready to start gnawing on her knuckles. Just as Mr. Keats mentioned he'd assign Arnold another student to help get him up to speed, she felt the dual yearnings to both hold her hand up high and volunteer, as well as the desire to crawl under her desk and hide.

Of course Mr. Keats would choose her, she was the most advanced student in the class, she was already reading more higher level material he'd assigned to her. She felt frozen in place, feeling both dread and excitement when Arnold suddenly turned around and noticed her in the class.

"Yes, I think I'll assign Miss Pataki to assist you. She's our most advanced student so she should have the time to help get you up to speed." Mr. Keats informed Arnold.

Arnold had just turned around and laid his eyes on Helga for the second time today. She was currently staring back at him, her blond hair running down around her face, peeking out from the ball cap she wore on her head. Her vivid blue eyes were focused purely on him. He had thought she looked good in gym class, but somehow she seemed even more attractive. Something about the pink bow she had, tied to the side in her hair, peeking just out from under the ball cap made her look adorable. She really was a triple threat, able to vacillate between beautiful, sexy, and cute depending on the situation. This only helped to further Arnold's anxiety. _Oh no.. she knows I'm being assigned to her and she hates it..and why is it every time I see her now, I can't get past how good she looks! When did I start thinking she was attractive? It defies all logic and sense, this is the girl who never missed an opportunity to take a cheap shot at me! Did that hug really screw me up that much? This is going to go horribly..What was it Gerald had said? Remember the fear? Yeah no problem there... _

Helga meanwhile was looking back to Arnold surprised and horrified. She noticed the look of dread on Arnold's face too. Like a deer caught in the headlights of a monster truck he just seemed to freeze up while looking back at her. She was struck by how handsome he was again. Now dressed in his typical open flannel shirt and light blue t-shirt, his bright green eyes locked on to her, those green eyes she knew she could get lost in for hours at a time. _Oh fate, once more you have struck your vicious chord and punished me for my transgressions. I have only done this to myself, making the boy who I hold such strong affections for think of me as less then a worm! Hmm, wait that wasn't to bad, I'll have to remember that one for later. Okay, more importantly, I have to be nice, be nice!_

"Helga Pataki?" Arnold managed to choke out to Mr. Keats, still focused on the girl in pink at the back of the class.

"Hmm, yes Miss Pataki. You're already familiar with her? Wonderful it will make all of this much easier. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat next to her, at least for today." Mr. Keats then looked toward Helga, raising his voice to her in the back of the class. "Helga, I'd like you to help Arnold get up to speed over the next couple of days if you could. Just put your other projects you've been working on for me on hiatus for the moment."

Helga hadn't stopped staring at Arnold, but managed to blink a few times, swallow and slowly nod, casting her gaze to her teacher. "S-s-sure thing , I'll get the footb- er I mean, I'll give Arnold a hand." She put on a large smile, though it was clear it was a forced expression.

Mr. Keats noted the weirdness but decided not to say anything. He simply reached over to a box near his desk, and handed Arnold a copy of the book as well as a few papers.

Arnold took the book along with the papers, stuffing them into a folder he had on him, before looking toward the row of seats which lead back to where Helga Pataki was. With a deep breath he made his way past the other students who were filing in, and took the empty seat next to Helga.

Wordlessly, he placed his books and folder on the desk, while resting his hands together on the processed wood surface, linking his fingers together. A moment of unease and dread passed as he looked toward the front of the class. Finally, he slowly turned his green eyes to the girl next to him, and found the courage to speak. "Hey Helga."

Helga had also brought her hands together on her desk. Her heart pounding in her ears, she watched Arnold as he sat down next to her, while doing everything in her power not to come apart at the seams. _This is so stupid, if it were younger me_ I_'d just throw some paint on him or something, or a spitball, and everything would be fine! Argh! _Helga looked down at her own books for a moment before slowly looking back toward Arnold once more. "Hey Arnold." She managed to say, keeping her tone level.

Arnold blinked several times in surprise. _Did she just, call me Arnold? No Arnoldo, no football head, no spitballs, no complaints about me sitting next to her?_ Arnold's mouth came slightly agape as he tried to re-act to something as ordinary as a normal returned greeting from Helga.

"You.. trying to catch flies there Arnold?" Helga said in a slightly sardonic tone, gesturing toward his open mouth. _Not to bad Helga, not to bad. Just keep in control of the conversation, you can do this._

Arnold flushed slightly and closed his mouth, giving a nervous smile in return. Helga had to stop herself from letting out a sigh at how adorable he looked while nervous.

"S-sorry.. it's just.. well.." Arnold looked back toward his desk, his fingertips drumming on the top of it.

"Well, what Arnoldo?" Helga managed to reply, her usual domineering tone slipping back into her voice. She immediately regretted the action however, when she saw Arnold frown slightly.

"I just, haven't seen you in awhile, that's all. I mean really, when I think about it, until this morning, the last time I saw you, was the end of 5th grade. Right before I left for San Lorenzo. You even helped me pack." Arnold put on a small smile while looking back toward her.

It was Helga's turn to flush as she looked down toward her own desk. Her natural instinct was to immediately make a crack about not being able to wait until he was gone, but she managed to bite her tongue and reply in a much more controlled manner. "Well.. it, seemed like the right thing to do.. I figured I owed you. Yaknow, for all the times I tortured you. I mean, I still think your probably a football headed dork and all, I just.. I've grown past the need for spitballs, and other things like that." She gave a small shrug, and turned and looked toward him, some of her blond hair fell loosely over her face, obscuring her left eye as she looked at him.

Arnold felt himself swallow as he looked toward Helga. Something about the way her hair hid her eye, it made her seem so vulnerable, so beautiful...so familiar? What was it about that look which started to nag at the back of his head. He wanted to reach forward and gently fix her hair, slide it back behind her ear, he squeezed his palms together to keep himself under control. He was still flushing. "Well, thanks.. I suppose it will, make things easier.. given our situation.."

Helga watched him. The poor guy, he was terrified of her. And why shouldn't he be? All the things she had done to him over the years, no wonder he was afraid of her. Just being able to stand her this close, he had to deserve a medal for that she reasoned. "You mean the fact our best friends have all but surgically grafted themselves to each other's hip?"

Arnold actually chuckled at that, and it brought a smile to Helga's face. She loved hearing him laugh, hearing him smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Yeah.. I suppose, you've had to put up with it for a longer time then I have." Arnold responded.

"Football head you have no idea. I've had to put up with Geraldo being around for three years now. Not that I don't think he's good for Phoebe.. if I'm being completely honest, I think those two are adorable with one another. Still, it's not exactly fun being the third wheel. After the 4th movie we saw together where they just sat together the entire time sucking face, I decided it was better to go alone." Helga said, looking toward Arnold and giving one of her trademark Helga Pataki looks of exasperation.

Arnold found himself chuckling again. "Yeah, I suppose I'm lucky I haven't had to put up with that, at least not yet. I suppose at the very least we'll.. have one another to hang out with if they start getting caught up in one another.." Arnold risked saying, looking toward Helga hopefully.

"Oh, don't get any ideas Arnoldo.. but, yeah.. I suppose having someone to make cracks about them with, is better then being stuck alone." She smiled toward him.

Arnold felt his heart nearly leap out of his chest as he saw her smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Well, I suppose you should tell me what's going on with the Paul Zindel book then." Arnold brought up, changing the subject.

Helga was glad for the subject change, though her heart was fluttering, she didn't know how much more she could take, and focusing on the academic would be a distraction. "Huh, you know the author football head?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I read the first pigman down in San Lorenzo.. remember my Mom and Dad are both doctors, PhD and MD respectively.. they kinda took over my education while I was down there." Arnold responded.

Helga felt another wave of longing hit her. She had really liked Miles and Stella after meeting them. Truthfully, in her right state of mind, she had known Miles and Stella had really liked her too. She had been the one primarily responsible besides Arnold in rescuing them, and they hadn't forgotten it. She thought at the very least, hanging out with Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold meant maybe she'd get to talk to them again.

"Heh, yeah, I can't forget that. You're parents are a regular pair of academic powerhouses. Alright, you probably won't have to much trouble with this book. It kinda repeats the themes of the last one."

Helga scooted closer, both teenagers felt themselves flush and their hearts quicken. Both had no idea how the other really felt, but they were holding a conversation with one another. It was a start.

* * *

><p>After 3rd hour ended, Arnold and Helga exited the class together, their books under their arms.<p>

Helga managed to break the ice first as they entered the hall, which was quickly beginning to fill up with other students, the sounds of lockers opening and slamming everywhere. "So...what's the rest of your schedule like?" She managed to ask, trying her best not to sound to interested.

Arnold's legendary denseness came into play as he looked toward Helga, then brought up his schedule. _Hmm, she's probably hoping we don't share to many more classes together. Can't blame her. She already had to hobble herself today trying to help get me up to speed in English._

"Uh here, go ahead and take a look." Arnold offered the green slip of paper which contained his printed schedule to Helga.

Helga took the schedule in hand. Her heart began to beat even faster as she swallowed and noted her and Arnold shared 1 more class together, as well as lunch. "Oh.. well, hey, we have lunch and history together... what do ya know." She shakily handed Arnold his schedule back.

Arnold smiled nervously as he took the schedule back. "Yeah..I, guess we'll be seeing more of each other later.."

Both teenagers had turned bright scarlet and were searching for what words to say. Helga's defensiveness, being repressed for to long, finally reared itself to the surface. "Well I suppose I'll just have to put up with that football head. Not that it would be my first choice or anything."

Arnold quickly blinked and nodded. "No, no, of course not.. I mean, not that it would be my first choice either." he responded.

"Yeah, but I suppose we'll make the best of it. Anyway, I'll see you later Arnoldo.. got things to do.." She bumped into him as she began to walk past him. It was a fleeting touch, but one which made both of their hearts race.

"What ever you say Helga" Arnold got out as she began to vanish down the hall.

"And don't you ever forget it." Helga called back, before rounding a corner and disappearing from his sight.

Arnold took a moment and smacked himself upside his head. After getting control of his senses he was able to think as he made his way toward his next class. _Helga Pataki.. I'm with her for less then a day and already she's gotten under my skin worse then anyone else. What am I going to do about her? Why did she have to get so pretty while I was gone? I'm barely back in Hillwood and I'm facing a problem more frustrating then any I've ever dealt with. _Arnold sighed inwardly and managed to locate his next class. He's simply have to come up with some way to deal with his issues involving Helga. Otherwise he'd never hear the end of it from Gerald.

Helga meanwhile after turning the corner, walked straight into the Girl's bathroom, locked herself in a stall, and then fell back with a large sigh. She hugged her books to her chest tightly, imagining it was Arnold. She did her best to try and control the grin which just wouldn't leave her face. _We got along! We got along! I was able to control myself! I was able to control myself! Oh now if only I could make myself desirable in your eyes. If only I could ignite a fire inside of you, and stoke it until the flames of passion nearly consumed you. If only!_ She sighed once more and looked down at her books, her bright mood beginning to flatten. _Alas, I'm not beautiful like Lila, or Rhonda, or even cute like Phoebe. I'll probably never get your attention in that way. I suppose, if I can just be your friend.. it may be enough.. even if I'll never have what I truly want._

Helga exited the stall and made her way to her next class.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been about a week since my last update, but as I said, I had another project I had to finish up. Well with that project done, I was able to get this chapter out to you before I start up my next project! I have in fact decided we will be seeing a few more TJM flashbacks. Some particularly very Important flashbacks which will help set the stage for later scenes (I have to give Kudos to _Azure129_ for giving me some great ideas on this front). I hope you're all still enjoying this, and love the reviews. If I haven't responded to your review yet, I apologize and I'm working to get one out to everyone! Happy reading!**

4th hour class for Helga meant Math, a subject which she didn't typically have to much joy for. While it wasn't that she was necessarily bad at it per se, (far from it when she applied herself she managed to do quite well), it simply came down to being a subject she found somewhat boring. The last thing Helga G. Pataki would allow herself to be however, is a horrible feminine stereotype going "Gee, Math is hard!" Particularly while she excelled at English, so she made it a point to keep her grades up in the class, even if she found it all tiresome.

One of the highlights involving her Math class was in the form of getting to hang out with her friend Sid. While Helga and Sid hadn't been close in elementary school, certain events (most notably a certain 7th grade dance incident, and a short period of dating following that) had drawn the two together in a form of mutual respect and friendship. Sid and Helga now enjoyed an easy laid back relationship with one another.

Helga knew things about Sid which were only known to a very small number of people. In some ways she had been let in on things only his best friend, Stinky Peterson, had known about regarding him. It was because Sid had grown to trust Helga with some of his most private thoughts and feelings she had grown somewhat protective of him. These days she saw herself as almost a Sister to him, and though she was loathe to think of Olga as an example, she had to admit, in some of her better moments, Olga demonstrated just what siblings were suppose to do for one another.

This was a two way street of course. Sid, over the course of the last two years, had grown to know some of Helga's private thoughts and feelings as well (including knowledge on how Helga really thought about a certain football headed boy). The two of them had commiserated together, and Sid felt protective of Helga in return, feeling like the brother she at times needed, and why not really? The two of them shared certain characteristics involving intense paranoia and emotional outbursts, as well as the occasional foray into superstitious beliefs. Sid had calmed down some, and Helga had gotten herself more under control, but the two often relied on one another to dispel their mutual habit of always thinking the worse outcome was the most likely to happen.

The Math class was set up with white falsawood tables capable of seating two people rather then individual desks. High backed light blue plastic chairs with aluminum legs were seated at each table.

Sid and Helga sat at one of these tables, together in the back of the class. Sid at the moment had his leather jacket hanging off of his chair, his books scatter shot across the desk, as he ran a comb through his raven dark hair. Helga meanwhile, simply leaned back in her own chair, her arms folded at the moment, caught up in her own head.

Helga was still feeling great after the hour with Arnold previously. She had left 3rd hour practically walking on air. While she knew it was no assurance her and Arnold were together, the meeting had gone so well, she for once couldn't stop herself from simply feeling happy. The smaller rational part of her (or what Helga thought was her rational part, but was in truth her panicky and depressive part of herself) was trying to raise it's voice in alarm. It wanted to tell her Arnold couldn't possibly like her the way she wanted to, that she wasn't good enough for him, and that she couldn't possibly be attractive enough for him, but at the moment it was drowned out by the general good feelings she was having.

Helga's attitude wasn't lost on Sid either. He noticed her as she leaned forward, hand under her chin, elbow propped on the table, staring toward him with a serene smile, but not really looking at him, more looking through him. "Hey Helga, you ready to come down and join the rest of us earthlings yet?" He asked her, putting the comb down.

Helga was brought out of her reverie by the sound of Sid's voice and blinked a few times looking toward him before giving a happy sigh and shaking her head. "Oh don't mind me Arthur Fonzerelli, you just worry about your hair." Helga chuckled before continuing "Really though Sid, why do you go to the trouble of combing your hair when you're just going to hide it again under your baseball cap?"

Sid smirked back to her making sure his raven hair was all combed perfectly in place before he suddenly popped both of his thumbs up and said "Ehhh!" in his best imitation of the famous Happy Days character. Smirking he pulled on his ballcap and turned it facing backward. "You let me worry about my hair and what I do about it Pataki. More importantly, you're positively glowing. So tell me, what happened?" Sid asked.

Helga felt a flush come over her cheeks at the comment, doing her best to act non-chalant about the grin which was plastered all over her face. She didn't want to divulge to much, she was still embarrassed about the entire situation. "It's nothing Sid, just, enjoying a nice day."

Sid fixed her with a questioning gaze, smirking before he elbowed Helga gently in the ribs. "Something tells me it has more to do with the Dodgeball game this morning."

Helga flushed more as she tried to look away, caught off guard by the comment, as a nervous laugh came over her, she quickly tried to deflect the comment with one of her own. "Oh yeah, well of course, I mean after all my team did win, and you know how competitive I am!"

Sid only frowned for a moment, remembering the details of how the win had gone down. He was still nursing a grudge against Rhonda at the moment for some of the comments the two of them exchanged. Of course when he also thought of Rhonda, it confused him horribly. His dislike of her covered the true way he felt about her, and he exercised a constant vigil on his part to keep his emotions firmly in the dislike category for Rhonda. Still, despite the distraction, Sid wasn't going to let this go easily. He had too much history with Helga, and knew the blond haired boy had always been the center of her universe. "Helga, come on now, you can tell me what's really going on. You two looked really good out there yaknow?"

That comment caught Helga off guard, she couldn't help but keep the flush she was currently feeling, on her cheeks. She smiled sweetly, bashfully, as she folded her arms on the top of the desk, caught up in the memory of the Hug she had shared with Arnold earlier. How she wished to hug him again, to listen to his heartbeat in his chest, to gaze into his eyes, to touch her lips to his, to feel his strong hands run over her back and—

"Hey Helga.. Yo, Helga, Yoohoo.." Sid interrupted her thoughts, snapping his finger in front of her face. Helga shook her head before looking back toward Sid and responding.

"Okay, yeah… so we looked good? Big deal, it's not like it means anything. I mean sure, football head is back, and when the two of us put our heads together, it seems we can do anything, but it doesn't mean anything" for a moment she looked down, frowning and looking afraid, before glancing back up to Sid. "Does it?" she asked.

Sid leaned back in his chair, putting his hand to his chin, looking as if he were deep in thought. He took a moment before he responded. "Honestly Helga, you should try and remember some of the things which went down between you two in San Lorenzo."

Visions of the jungles around San Lorenzo ran through Helga's mind, the showdown with La Sombra, the ceremony her and Arnold participated in together, the maze and puzzle they had to solve with one another, the explanation about the green eye's gods and avatars by Phoebe, the failed confession on the cliff side… It really was much to take in, and she hadn't thought of every part of it in a while. She folded her arms, narrowed her eyes and addressed Sid. "Mostly I remember you freaking out over every little prophecy and threats of curses which came up."

Sid looked embarrassed for a moment, his hand coming to the back of his neck. "Hey, I was 10yrs old, give me a break!" he replied.

Helga rolled her eyes and sighed before replying. "Alright, but just what are you trying to get at here Sidney?"

Sid typically hated it when his full name was used. He hated how much it sounded like a girl's name. Helga was trying to get to him, it was her defensiveness coming up, he knew that, but he wasn't going to bite. "I'm saying Helga Geraldine Pataki, I think you have a better chance then you give yourself. After what I saw happen down in the jungle, I've always thought it. You just haven't remembered it properly."

Helga always hated it when her middle name was used, very few people were privileged enough to know it. Sid and Phoebe were perhaps two of the only people at school who did. Normally she'd give Sid a good whack to put him in place, but she decided to control herself for now. "Okay, Okay, fine… do we have anything else we can talk about?" Helga asked, letting the annoyance creep into her voice.

Sid just recalled an important piece of information he had received, and thought it was best to deliver the news to Helga now. He looked toward her, leaning sideways against his chair before he spoke. "I do have one thing, something important related to what we were talking about."

Helga's eyebrow immediately went up with curiosity, her arms folding against herself before she responded. "Oh? Alright, spill it."

"Rhonda's planning on throwing a welcome back party for Arnold this Saturday." Sid simply stated.

Helga stopped in her head for a moment. A welcome back party for Arnold, she didn't know how to react to it. Did Rhonda have intentions, romantic wise for Arnold? It didn't seem to be that way. Maybe she honestly did want to welcome Arnold back? After all, the lovable football head had helped Rhonda out a number of times, the rich girl could honestly be happy for his return. Well, that, and she would look for any reason to throw a party and keep up her reputation as the queen of the Freshman. Helga rolled her eyes and tried to sound disinterested before replying. "So, big deal, I mean, if she wants to welcome football head back, who am I to complain?" She tried to give a non-committal shrug then.

Sid nodded, taking it all in stride before turning to face the front of the class and replying as casually as he could. "Word is, they're going to be playing 7 minutes of Heaven at the party."

That brought Helga's thought train to a crashing, screeching halt. Her eyes went wide as she considered the implications. Her hands slapped the table as she tried to control herself from shaking. 7 minutes of Heaven, the ultimate teen game of flushing faces, hormones, kissing, light petting, and potential relationship starters and enders. The graduation up from spin the bottle. Being chosen randomly to be locked in a closet with the opposite gender, someone you didn't know, and expected to make out. The idea of being locked in a closet for 7 minutes with Arnold, it made Helga's knee's shake, her skin felt hot, and her breath nearly caught in her throat. It would truly be Heaven for her, to have him all to herself, to have him so close, to have the anonymity of the closet, to explore and kiss Arnold. But then her mood was crushed as she realized the further implications… someone else could end up in the closet with Arnold, someone else could taste his lips, someone else could touch him, hug him, hold him, and someone else might fire sparks off with him.

Helga's nails at this point had almost dug furrows into the table. Her teeth gritted as she felt a wave of despair and anger come over her. How dare Rhonda, how dare that woman put her Football head into such a situation! Suddenly Helga reached over and grabbed Sid by his collar, yanking him close as she bore into his eyes with her own. "You're certain about this, absolutely certain." She said with all seriousness and conviction in her voice.

Sid knew Helga when she got like this, how she became more of a force of nature then anything else. He very carefully chose his words next, not wanting to be incidentally thrown against the wall. "I'm certain, rumors already all over school. Helga, if you want to protect Arnold you're going to have to go to that party."

He said it, he had directly implicated the real reason Helga would be interested and had dropped his name in direct context to Helga caring. However Helga knew he was right, she couldn't blame Sid, she couldn't hold this against him, all he was doing in fact was trying to help! Slowly Helga released Sid's collar and leaned back into her chair. A new fear and anxiety was gripping her. She sighed heavily, looking toward the ceiling. "You're right Sid, I have to go… I really don't have a choice in the matter." She frowned before she looked toward him. "Sid, please, please, please will you go too? I'm going to need the back up." She asked.

Sid frowned heavily as well, folding his arms and looking down toward the desk. "Helga, you know how I feel about being anywhere near a social function with Rhonda…" he let the last point simply hang in the air.

The truth was, Helga did know. Being around Rhonda during a social function was difficult for Sid, ever since the 7th grade incident. He always felt uncomfortable, always felt angry, this wasn't lost on Helga, she knew how big of a favor she was asking him. She reached forward and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sid, I know it's hard for you, but I'll be there for you. Stinky will be there, hell Gerald and Phoebe will be there. You'll have people who honestly like you and respect you. Besides, Arnold's going to be there too, and we all know our football headed Buddha will go out of his way to make sure everyone is alright."

Sid looked up toward Helga, and nodded once. "Alright Helga, for you, I'll go. I'll even try to back you up. Just, realize how difficult this is going to be for me." He said simply and to the point.

Helga nodded glumly, still feeling guilty, but knowing she'd need the help. "I know Sid, I know. I owe you for this one."

"You've got that right." Sid responded, then smirked as he turned toward the front of the class.

Helga withdrew her hand and turned her attention to the front of the class too. Both students would engage in the math class, but their minds were elsewhere, dreading what would be coming over the weekend.

* * *

><p>At Lunch time Arnold P. Shortman made his way to the cafeteria with Gerald in tow, after the two of them had deposited their books within their shared locker.<p>

Gerald, was doing his best to prep Arnold, trying to keep his friend calm as they walked to the Cafeteria. "Now you sure you're gonna be okay? No freakin out? I mean remember, you're about to sit down and break bread with Helga Pataki."

Arnold sighed. While he was nervous, he was beginning to get annoyed with all the prep Gerald was giving him. Of course, he understood why, Arnold had after all, what some would say is one of the strangest relationships in the world with the girl in question. Tormentor and Savior all in one, she was an enigma to Arnold. "Gerald, this isn't the first time I've eaten with Helga, we did all go out to dinner together if you remember."

"I know, I know, and if you also remember, it was because of Helga we all ended up washing dishes the rest of the night." Gerald countered.

Arnold sighed, placing his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes toward his best friend. "Gerald…."

Gerald threw up his arms in mock surrender, "What?"

Arnold shook his head. "It just seems like you may have more problems with this then me." Arnold then gave Gerald a smirk.

Gerald rolled his eyes before looking back at Arnold and narrowing them. "Puhleeze Arnold… I've had to put up with Helga G. Pataki far more then you have the last few years. She is my girl's best friend. That does mean I've had to be at parties with her, hang outs, and other things. Oh don't worry, Helga and I have come to an…" Gerald searched for the words before finishing "an understanding with one another, but it don't mean her and I are ready to suddenly call one another buddies or anything. Besides, I still remember how she likes making you her favorite punching bag, or did her hug this morning knock your good sense out that much?"

Arnold suddenly flushed and grinned nervously, balling up his hands and fidgeting as they walked with one another. He still hadn't completely forgotten how soft and wonderful Helga had felt against him. This of course didn't add up well in his mind, given the number of times she had made him feel like crap or even caused him physical pain. "Gerald, it's not like that! I was just having the same reaction any 14 year old would. We're both stuck in the midst of puberty, it's just hormones, that's all." Arnold managed to get out nervously.

"Uh huh.. who you tryin to convince? Me, or yourself?" Gerald countered as the two of them entered the cafeteria together.

The Cafeteria was large and spacious, having to accommodate the number of students who called Hillwood High home. The floors were white tile alternating with blue squares, while balsawood covered long tables with bench seating covered the majority of the floor. Snack and soda vending machines lined the walls, while the back of the cafeteria served as the entrance from the lunch line and kitchen. A few hardwood round tables were against the walls immediately facing the windows of the room.

Arnold sighed and looked down. "Gerald, look, it's my first day back in school, can you maybe save the taunting for later? I'm still trying to adjust to all this again." Arnold asked, pleading ever so slightly.

Gerald smiled and smacked his best friend on the back. "Don't worry about it Arnold, I'll hold off. Besides, the girls are already here. Let's go pay them a visit." Gerald pointed toward a table in the cafeteria where Phoebe and Helga were already situated.

Arnold swallowed as he looked toward Helga, feeling the surge of unfamiliar feelings go through his stomach. She was currently taking a bite out of a sandwich of some kind, and hadn't noticed him yet. He was struck again by how much he loved the way her hair fell down around her face, framing it like a picture. She had her ballcap off at the moment, and he could see all of her bright blond hair, her two pigtails hanging low around her cheeks. The pink bow tied to the side in one of them simply added to the cuteness factor she possessed. She seemed so well at ease, sitting with Phoebe, chewing and talking at the same time. Most would call that bad manners, and Arnold knew Helga could pull off the sophistication when she wanted to, but seeing her at ease with her best friend, going on about who knows what, not caring about proper decorum, he was hit by how endearing it really made her.

He suddenly wanted to smack himself. This was Helga G. Pataki! He wasn't supposed to think she was cute! She was the terror! The Hellgirl made manifest! His nightmares given reality! He stopped and did just that, he smacked himself in the face. Once.

Gerald simply stopped, blinked, and looked toward his best friend. "You okay man?" he asked with cautious concern in his voice.

Arnold glumly nodded staring forward. "Yeah, yeah, just, like you said… Remember the fear…Remember the fear…"

Gerald still kept one eye on Arnold while looking toward the table with Helga and Phoebe. "Okay man, if you say so, but you say the word, and I'll make an excuse to get us out of here."

Arnold's only response was to nod once more, feeling an internal battle waging within himself as he looked toward Helga, it was as if he could see both a Halo, and a pair of horns coming forth from her head. "It's okay Gerald… I can handle this, for Phoebe and you…"

The two boys approached the table, Gerald called out as they got within a few feet. "Somebody call Heaven and tell them their missin' an Angel." He snapped his fingers and pointed toward Phoebe, grinning as he did. Phoebe immediately flushed and giggled, Arnold and Helga's response were to both roll their eyes and speak at simultaneously. "Oh brother…"

* * *

><p><em>A few moments earlier…<em>

Helga and Phoebe had gotten to the lunch room earlier, claiming a table for themselves and the boys. As could be expected, Helga was already telling Phoebe about her anxieties involving Arnold, while also excitedly telling her about how well things had gone in 3rd hour together earlier.

"And we sat next to one another, and I didn't once hit him, or put him down, or shoot a spitball at him, or overly insult him! I was nice Phoebe! I was actually nice to him! We worked together on a project and it was just wonderful, just absolutely the best!" Helga explained rather excitedly, reaching into her lunchbox and retrieving a roast beef on rye.

Phoebe smiled toward Helga, honestly happy to see her best friend's spirits lightened. This boded well, while Phoebe was not entirely sure how Arnold felt about Helga, she honestly wished for the two of them to end up together. She felt they could help one another, and honestly, when it came down to it, Helga was her best friend, so of course she wanted her dreams to come true. More then that, Phoebe knew Helga's love for Arnold was something pure and true, untainted by fads, popularity, or random temperament.

"That's wonderful Helga! Now you just need to keep it up, and who knows what might happen, if you use hanging out with me as an excuse you'll get all sorts of opportunities to be nice to him!" Phoebe smiled while using a pair of chopsticks to take a bite out of a porkbun.

Helga let out a happy sigh, letting herself revel in the return of old buried feelings, allowing herself to be smitten all over again for the boy she swore she would marry when she was three years old. The moment was all to fleeting as always, but Helga knew she couldn't just let herself get caught up in those feelings all lunch period, particularly when Arnold and Gerald would be sitting down with them to eat at any moment.

Helga took a bite of her sandwich as she addressed Phoebe in a more serious tone. "Pheebs, I got one thing I need to ask you. What ever you do, don't bring up what happened between me and Sid, okay?"

Phoebe raised her eyebrow but nodded. "Of course Helga, are you concerned about Arnold getting upset if he knew?" she asked.

Helga frowned and looked down, taking another bite of her sandwich before responding. "Sid and I dated for like, what two, three months only? I only really kissed him once, and it felt like kissing my brother. I don't even have a brother so that made it even weirder. I just don't want Arnold getting the wrong idea about it is all."

Phoebe could again only nod to her friend's request, finishing swallowing another piece of Porkbun before replying. "Okay Helga, but you will have to tell him eventually. Sooner rather then later too, the 7th grade dance incident is kind of legendary for everything which went down, and most likely it would be best if you told him your side before he heard about it from anyone else."

Helga continued to frown nervously as she replied. "I know Phoebe, I know, I'm just not ready yet. I'd rather make sure Arnold and I are, on better footing with one another before I get into everything I did while he was away."

Phoebe was about to respond before a familiar voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Somebody call Heaven and tell them their missin' an Angel." Rang out Gerald Johanssen's voice.

Phoebe suddenly felt herself flush. She loved the way Gerald talked to her, even when his lines could be completely cornball. It made her feel pretty, it made her feel beautiful, it made her feel wanted. She knew Gerald wasn't saying anything he didn't honestly mean, which made it all the more special. Their was no doubt in her heart how much her boyfriend loved her, and even his smallest gestures sent goosebumps running up and down her skin. She giggled while flushing, turning and looking toward her boyfriend. She really thought of herself as lucky, Gerald was handsome, arguably one of the best looking boys in the school, she wondered why he loved her so much.

Gerald couldn't help himself sometimes when he saw Phoebe. She really was the best thing going in his life. Beyond being one of, if not the, smartest girl in the school, she simply was adorable. She told him repeatedly she knew he was smarter then he himself thought he was. She wouldn't dare let him think he was stupid for one second. The petite Japanese girl from Kentucky never ceased to disappoint him. Her every gesture was cute beyond words, and when she took off her glasses and looked into his eyes, he swore he would melt. The way she spoke to him, and doted on him, he knew he was lucky. He sometimes wondered why she loved him so much.

The teenagers' mutual reverie and longing look toward one another was interrupted by the words of their best friends, speaking in unison. "Oh brother."

Helga looked up toward Arnold, noticing he had spoken with her. He was looking back, his face blank, impossible to read.

Phoebe and Gerald both went quiet and looked toward their friends. For a moment, nobody spoke a word.

Arnold was close to losing it. For a brief moment he found himself jealous of what Phoebe and Gerald had as he looked toward Helga, and his rational mind screamed he was looking in the wrong direction.

Helga felt the icy hand of panic beginning to descend upon her, ready to grip her and shake her all about, however she had more experience with these situations then any of the others did. Biting back her fear, Helga Pataki managed to break the ice and return a sense of calm to the area as she spoke. "Crimney, Football head is right, get a room you two!" Helga smirked throwing the wrapper to her juicebox straw at Phoebe.

Phoebe giggled again, batting the straw wrapper away and stuck her tongue out at Helga, as Gerald sat down next to her.

Arnold felt himself breathe a massive sigh of relief as the tension was broken, and carefully he took a seat next to Helga, pulling out his brown paper lunch bag as he did. He still felt nervous, sitting down next to Helga like this, being so close to her, but he managed to keep everything under control.

Helga felt the hackles on the back of her neck raise, part of her wanted to sing out with joy. Arnold was sitting down next to her! They were going to eat lunch together! Sure, it was just with their two friends, but it still made her immensely happy. She did her best to keep her smile to a minimum, as she leaned back in her chair, ever so slightly leaning closer to Arnold. "Hey, I'm just saying, I doubt Arnold and I were expecting theater with our lunch here, am I right Arnold?" She then reached over and ever so gently elbowed Arnold in the ribs.

Arnold was managing to hold himself together pretty well so far. He was taking his lunch out as Helga carried on. Suddenly feeling her give him a good natured ribbing brought a huge flush to his cheeks, as he froze up for a moment, smiling nervously and responding. "Heh, what ever you say Helga." He responded. Arnold leaned back in his chair, and ever so slightly leaned in the direction of Helga, keeping his eyes on Phoebe and Gerald, daring not to look at Helga at the moment.

Gerald fixed Helga and Arnold with an annoyed gaze as he too brought out his lunch. "Alright, alright, we'll keep the entertainment down for your two's sakes. Don't need you goin all dodgeball on us." He said.

"To be fair Gerald, Phoebe was on our team too." Arnold spoke up, trying to draw attention away from any conversations involving him and Helga.

Phoebe looked over toward Arnold before responding. "Arnold, I accounted for very little in your overall victory. That honor belongs to you and Helga working together if I might point out."

Arnold felt his face getting warmer as he again, prevented himself from looking at Helga, simply nodding as he took out a plastic spoon and began to dig into his meal, a mixture of vegetable, beans, rice, and meat, a dish from San Lorenzo.

Helga meanwhile smiled quite happily at Phoebe's words, but didn't dare say anything else on the matter either, luckily, Gerald seemed to take care of that.

"Yaknow, come to think of it, you two have always managed to come out on top when working together. I almost think it's unfair when you're on the same team." Gerald brought up.

Helga gave a happy inward squeal at the continued topic. Casually she let her free arm, the one next to Arnold slide back, until her elbow was just barely touching his. She wished he were wearing short sleeves so she could feel skin to skin contact with him, but this was good for now. A simple act as letting her arm just barely lean against his was enough to make her heart race. She wondered how long it would be until Arnold noticed.

Deciding to try and keep things going, she spoke next. "Hey, don't come crying to us Geraldo. Football head and I just have the right set of complimentary skills when it comes down to it. He sets em up, I knock em down." Helga smirked.

Arnold was suddenly aware Helga's elbow as resting lightly against his. He felt his entire body suddenly go rigid for a brief second, his heart began to race as his mind reeled. This wasn't supposed to happen. Helga touching him wasn't supposed to make him feel like this! Why did she have to be so pretty? It had to be his hormones; it was the only thing he could think of. Arnold had always thought he was above such teenage instincts, he was always quite sure he wouldn't be like all the other boys his age, drooling over female flesh, but here he was, nervous and excited by something as simple as Helga Pataki's elbow (and part of her arm, he reminded himself) resting against his! It had to be the hormones, it couldn't be just Helga? Could it? He found himself wishing he had worn short sleeves, if only to have skin to skin contact. The thought of that suddenly made him light headed as he felt a flush of embarrassment for briefly wishing he had felt _skin to skin_ contact when Helga was hugging him earlier in the day. Helga probably hadn't noticed she was leaning her arm against his, so maybe he'd act like he hadn't noticed either. Instead he kept his arm where it was and carried on the conversation.

"Well, I do have to admit, our styles of thinking and planning have helped one another in the past, when we've gotten over our mutual differences." Arnold added.

Gerald grinned suddenly as he looked between the three others at the table. "Yaknow, I bet if we pooled our talent, the four of us could take over this school."

Helga shook her head before suddenly responding. "Tch, oh come off of it Geraldo, who wants to do that? Do you know how much work actively ruling something is? Better to be the distant power everyone is afraid of, then the active ruler who has to preen and perform for everyone."

Phoebe spoke up next. "Hmm, Helga, seems like you're making a comparison to Rhonda Loyd."

"That's because I am Phoebe. Who wants to have to go to all that trouble anyway, and make themselves into some hollow shell of a person up on stage for everyone else to follow in lock step? I did that once as the It girl, and I hated every moment of it." Helga replied.

Arnold responded, looking over toward Helga. "I don't know Helga, I think it's unfair to come at Rhonda like that. I know Rhonda could sometimes be a little insensitive when it came to how well off she is compared to others, but really she's a good person deep down. I've seen it for myself."

Normally, being corrected would set Helga off, however it was Arnold who was doing it, and the adorable lanky teen still hadn't moved his arm away from hers. In fact, Helga could swear she almost felt the knuckles on his hand brush ever so gently against hers, the sensation caused goosebumps to raise on her neck. She couldn't bring herself to cut Arnold down, even if she thought he was completely wrong when it came to Rhonda. Instead she smirked reached over and pulled his cap off his head, setting it down on top of hers, letting it rest on the corner of her head. "Arnold, that's exactly your problem. You're far too nice for your own good. Luckily you have people like Gerald, Phoebe, and me to watch out for you."

Arnold looked toward Helga, found himself gazing into those soft blue eyes of hers, and noticing that wonderful smile she had. She had taken his hat, an action which would normally upset him greatly, but now, looking toward her wearing it, he couldn't help but feel his heart race. He liked the way she looked in it. For some reason, the idea of her having a piece of him to hold on to, why did that make him so happy? Had Helga really just said she was watching out for him on top of it all? Really though, when he thought about it, hadn't Helga helped him numerous times over the course of his life? Was she really as bad as he had thought? Maybe, maybe this was the start of something better? Something new, something wonderful?

Gerald's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Yaknow I hate to agree with Helga here, but she has a point. Sometimes you're just a little too trusting Arnold. We got your back though."

Arnold smiled as he looked between the three. "I like to think of it more as, I'm just not as cynical as you two, besides I'm sure Phoebe will back me up on this."

Phoebe perked up and smiled, adding to the conversation. "I think we all bring a balance to one another. Like Yin and Yang, positive and negative energy. None of us are whole without the other."

Phoebe's statement brought a smile to everyone for a moment, and the four students simply basked in each other's company, taking time to enjoy their food.

Helga and Arnold continued to let their arms just casually touch, ever so slightly. Completely unaware of how the act was entirely purposeful on one another's part.

Helga was the first to break the comfortable silence, looking over toward the meal Arnold was eating, raising her eyebrow curiously. "Hey football head, what are you eating there?" she asked.

Arnold glanced down to his food, before looking back toward Helga and responding. "Huh? This? It's a San Lorenzo dish, my Mom made it for me. I kinda developed a taste for South American cuisine while I was down there." He gave a brief shrug.

The mention of Arnold's parents suddenly brought forth an emotion Helga wasn't expecting to have. Remorse and sadness. Stella and Miles had both been incredibly kind to Helga. They had treated her as their own child when she was down in San Lorenzo. Helga had been partially responsible for her rescue, so it made sense they were nice to her, but there was definitely something deeper about it all too. Stella had pulled her aside later, away from everyone else and had told Helga she could always come and talk to her, if she ever needed someone to speak with. Now Helga felt herself saddened, as she responded, voice low. "S-so.. how are your parents exactly Arnold?"

Arnold was not unaware of Helga suddenly using his real name. She only ever did so when she was being completely serious. He also was aware his parents had a special fondness for Helga for reasons beyond him. He chalked it up to her helping save them. Still, his Father had pulled him aside after everything was over, and told him one day he knew Arnold would have questions about something that had happened in a ceremony between all of them and the green eyes… why was he remembering that now? Maybe he would have to ask his dad later. Arnold responded to Helga. "They're doing great actually. Dad got the chair at Hillwood U's Anthropology department, and Mom works at the Hillwood medical center. You know, I think she might of brought you up a couple of times, you could always talk to her if you wanted to."

Helga looked surprised suddenly. Stella Shortman was working at the Hillwood medical center? But that was the same place she went to for her sessions with Dr. Bliss! While she wanted to see Stella again and talk to her, she was also afraid of Stella seeing her meet up with Dr. Bliss, and thinking there was something wrong with her. She swallowed nervously before responding. "I'll uh, keep that in mind… thanks Arnold."

Arnold smiled toward Helga as he nodded. "No problem Helga." He replied. The smile almost made Helga's heart melt. Arnold was being nice to her, and she was being nice to him. Nothing could ruin this.

It was then Rhonda appeared at the side of the table, Nadine and Lila in tow. Helga suddenly knew she had thought to soon.

* * *

><p><em>A few moments earlier.<em>

Rhonda Wellington-Loyd was currently in front of a lunch table, Nadine and Lila resided next to her, both waiting for the leader of their clique to announce her intentions.

On the table in front of them rested several invitations to the party Rhonda was already planning.

"The next thing on the agenda ladies, is to get these invitations out to the right people." Rhonda explained.

Lila and Nadine simply looked on, listening to Rhonda as she continued.

"Now, this is a party, one for continuing to raise our social status and esteem, but it is also to welcome Arnold back into the Hillwood fold."

Lila was the first to speak. "Rhonda, the social status raising part, well it doesn't really matter to me so much, I just want to make certain we're doing this for the right reasons. This has to be more then just an excuse for a party, I want this to be about Arnold."

Rhonda nodded, looking toward Lila before addressing her concerns. "Lila, you have nothing to worry about. While it's true I'm looking at this party as another way to keep our power within the halls of the school, I'm in more debt to Arnold then most people are. This is why it's so important we do this, and do this correctly. I understand how you feel about Arnold, concerned about him and all, and I want to do right by that." Rhonda placed a hand reassuringly on Lila's shoulder.

Lila nodded then and smiled. While she wasn't entirely sure what Rhonda meant by all of that, she felt her heart was in the right place. "Then I'm ever so certain this party will be a great success!" She smiled while replying.

Nadine nodded enthusiastically before quipping "I think the traditional adolescent activities will be the real draw on this one."

Rhonda nodded, years of being Nadine's best friend meant she had an easier time deciphering what exactly her friend meant when she spoke. "Of course Nadine, the party games will be the talk of school when all is said and done. Now, we have to get these invitations out. They're for everyone who has a reason to thank Arnold within the school."

Lila put a hand to her chin before speaking. "Rhonda, are you ever so certain? It means Sid has to receive an invitation too. I'd hate to not include him, but given the history you two have…"

Rhonda put a hand up, her chin going upward, as she breathed in deeply. "No, Sid is welcome to attend too. I am a Wellington-Loyd, we do not balk at uncomfortable social situations. I will rise above such pettiness for the sake of our friend."

Lila continued to press on. "That means we also have to invite Helga Pataki as well."

Rhonda curled up her lip for a brief moment, almost snarling as she swallowed, looking toward Lila surprised. "Lila, what are you talking about? Helga? She Hates Arnold! Not to mention Arnold cannot simply stand her either. I mean, do you remember how upset Arnold was in 4th grade when I told him he would marry Helga? How relieved he was when I told him the marriage predictor was false?"

Lila however didn't back down from Rhonda's insistence, of course this had to do with Lila knowing a certain secret of one Helga G. Pataki, but remembering the threats of being strangled alive, Lila couldn't exactly bring that up here. Instead she took a different tact. "Well, considering Gerald is Arnold's best friend, and Gerald is dating Phoebe Heyerdahl, and Phoebe's best friend is Helga… I'm afraid to invite Arnold means you must also invite Helga." Lila stated simply.

Rhonda couldn't argue with that logic. To get Arnold to the party would mean inviting all four of them. Sid being present would be hard enough on her nerves, but Helga would be brutal. Rhonda couldn't let herself be phased however, she had a role and example to play to the rest of the student body. Taking a stiff upper lip Rhonda sighed and spoke. "I can't refute your point Lila, we will simply have to invite them all."

Nadine piped up again getting the other two girl's attention. "Well, considering the four of them are eating together at the moment, maybe we should go and give them their invitations."

Rhonda and Lila looked over, noticing the four students mentioned previously eating together. Rhonda was somewhat shocked to see Arnold sitting with Helga and enjoying a meal. She concluded the loyalty Arnold had toward Gerald was simply the stuff of legends.

Lila meanwhile noticed Arnold and Helga eating together and felt a smile come over her face. The two of them certainly did make an adorable couple, and maybe this upcoming party would let them see it for themselves. She'd make it a point to try and help them this weekend.

"Ladies, let us go and deliver the invitations." Rhonda stated.

The three of them gathered up four invitations and made their way to the other table.

* * *

><p>"And so, this weekend, I shall be hosting a return party for you Arnold, our guest of Honor"<p>

Rhonda concluded her explanation. She had come over, and spent the last 10 minutes explaining she was throwing a party for Arnold, and everyone was invited. Gerald had taken the news well, always happy to party, as did Phoebe, always happy to go somewhere with Gerald.

Arnold had been horribly embarrassed and had tried his best to get the entire thing called off. When Nadine and Lila had explained many people already had invitations and were expecting the party to happen, and these people also expected to see Arnold in attendance, his sense of guilt over skipping the social obligation outweighed his embarrassment and he finally capitulated.

Helga had held her tongue, staring daggers at Rhonda the entire time. At first she thought of supporting Arnold in his desire to not attend the party, but her fear of coming out to much in support of Arnold had kept her quiet.

"I'll send the car to pick you up at Arnold's house around 6. The three of you should be at Arnold's then, waiting." Rhonda continued, gesturing toward Helga, Phoebe and Gerald.

"Dang! A car to take us to a party? I gotta admit Rhonda, when you throw a party, you do it in style." Gerald said.

Rhonda simply smiled and nodded. "Why thank you Gerald, I do try."

"Oh this sounds like so much fun! Will there be music and dancing?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course, and refreshments, and party games.." Rhonda added.

Helga narrowed her eyes, she didn't like any of this, as she fixed Rhonda with a hard stare. "Gee, what kind of party games are we talking about here Rhonda?" she asked.

Rhonda brought her hand up, looking away while smiling as if to casually deflect the question. "Oh that would be telling Helga my dear, you will simply have to wait and see for yourself."

Arnold simply continued to look horribly embarrassed looking down then back at Rhonda. "Rhonda, you really should of asked me first, but thank you, I don't deserve this, but it's very nice of you to do it."

Rhonda gave a well cultured laugh once more gesturing with her hand as if batting away Arnold's assertions. "Oh Arnold, if I had asked you, you never would have agreed to it! Now, if you will excuse us, Nadine, Lila, and I have more invitations to hand out." Rhonda turned away, but suddenly looked back and said one more thing. "Oh, and, excellent work at the Dodgeball game this morning. You clearly showed an ability to rise above certain limitations." Rhonda fixed Helga with a state as she said this, before heading off.

Nadine and Lila watched Rhonda go, unsure of what to say, but knowing the history between Helga and Rhonda was a mired and difficult one. Nadine simply shrugged and walked off. Lila smiled while looking toward the other four. "I'm ever so certain we'll all have fun. It may even turn out to be… the perfect opportunity for new, beginnings, don't you think?" She winked at Helga, before turning to catch up with Rhonda and Nadine.

Helga had been quietly stewing, gripping her hands into fists, ready to bring about Ole' Betsy and Five avengers for action when Lila's words, and wink, had caught her off guard. She felt herself flush and her anger begin to leave her as she considered what Lila said. Perhaps, the party wouldn't be so bad, and maybe, just maybe she had an ally in Lila.

The Four students looked at one another, before Phoebe spoke. "So, I guess we're all going to a party this weekend."

Gerald nodded putting an arm around Phoebe. "Looks that way babe, course we'll put everyone else to shame while we're there."

Phoebe giggled once more, leaning into her boyfriends arm and smiling. "Gerald…"

"Oh, I think you'll shame us all right. We'll all be wondering how we ended up in a Bangkok erotica show." Helga suddenly said.

"HELGA!" came the reply of Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe at once.

Conversation returned to normal, lunch eventually came to an end.

Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe had one last class together that day. Despite the excitement of earlier, the History class the four shared during 5th hour was much tamer, though by then word of the party had gotten out. It seemed everyone from the old 4th grade class was going to attend, and word of some of the party games present was getting around too. While some of the boys seemed excited about the prospects of co-ed Twister being on the menu, the real excitement was the hushed whisper of 7 minutes of Heaven being rumored at.

At the end of school, Arnold and Gerald walked home together, as did Phoebe and Helga. Both teens had much to speak about with their respective best friends. It had been an eventful first day back for Arnold, and if anything, it seemed things were only going to get more interesting.

**A/N: That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been about a month since my last update and I deeply apologize :-( But you know how life can get. June rolled around and it was family get togethers, graduation ceremonies and all that buisness. Not to mention my other writing job had me finishing up quite a few projects. I'll try to update sooner this time around, but to make up for it you get an extra long chapter! Really this is like two chapters in one so pace yourself! Sadly I decided it wasn't time for the party just yet, not without exploring some more of what happened in my own version of TJM, but this will help set the tone for the Party. So sit back, relax, enjoy, and please read and review! Thanks again everyone who's reading and enjoying the story!**

_Years ago in the city of the Green Eyes…_

Helga Pataki was doing her best to remain calm despite the bizarre circumstance she found herself in. The 10yr old was stared at a series of Hieroglyphics which adorned the stone wall of the room she was in.

The room was an ante-chamber inside of the central temple to the gods within the Green Eye's city. The purpose of the room seemed to be a preparation area for the Shamans of the tribe to ready themselves before giving sermons or conducting rituals for the rest of the Green Eyes.

Several carved wooden shelves of immaculate quality adorned the back walls of the room, filled with different herbalist ingredients and other ceremonial items. A vibrant quilt covered the stone floor, making the room much warmer in appearance.

Sitting on the quilt cross legged was Helga's best friend, Phoebe Heyerdahl. Phoebe held a battered leather journal in her hands, pouring over the pages with great interest. Specifically the journal belonged to Miles Shortman, Anthropologist and father of Arnold Shortman. The Journal had been integral to finding the location of the Green Eye's and their hidden city, and it seemed despite having located the green eyes, Phoebe wasn't done exploring it's contents.

As for Helga, well, those Hieroglyphics on the orange stone walls of the temple were fascinating her, or at least they were taking her mind off of everything which had led up to this point.

It had started with Arnold winning an essay contest which allowed the entire class to come down to San Lorenzo. It was an open secret the real reason Arnold had put everything he had into the essay was the chance to locate his parents. Helga of course could not let her beloved sojourn alone, and had pulled every string she had, called in every favor she could from the Pataki family to assist Arnold.

Of course, keeping her assistance hidden from Arnold had been no easy task, especially as events on the trip had gotten stranger and stranger. Mysterious encounters in the night, clues left behind in Mile's journal, run-ins with pirates all had led to the current predicament Helga found herself in.

After getting separated from the rest of the class, Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe had located the sacred artifact of the Green Eyes, dodged the infamous Lasombra, and stumbled upon the Green Eye's city, hidden in a forgotten valley.

Upon entering the city, the four kids from P.S. 118 were strangely treated as honored guests and greeted by an English speaking woman named Micay, who had introduced herself as the envoy of the Green Eyes. Micay informed Arnold she indeed knew his parents, and the reason why they had been trapped in San Lorenzo the last several years. They were further informed Miles and Stella were currently out of the city, hot on the trail of Lasombra!

After being informed runners would be sent to locate his parent, Arnold was ecstatic. In his joy he had hugged Gerald, Phoebe, and even Helga, who had savored the moment for as long as she could. Helga had only barely noticed the excited whispers and conversations taking place between members of the Green Eyes. In particular it seemed the Chief, Shaman and Micay herself were quite animated in their discussion of the children and seemed to pay close attention to Arnold and Helga. Helga couldn't understand the native tongue the Green Eyes spoke with, but they didn't seem to be intoning anything malicious. Quite the opposite, the Green Eyes offered them food and a place to rest.

Micay then took the girls into one part of the temple, while the Shaman who was introduced as Roca, took the boys into another room on the opposite end of the temple.

All of this flashed briefly into Helga's mind as she looked toward the markings and pictures of the walls, which now really were piquing her interest. The pictures seemed to tell a story of sorts.

A strange oblong headed figure was shown descending from the heavens toward a group of tribal people who seemed to be squabbling over something. As the pictures went on, the wide headed figure came into the squabblers and seemed to bring peace to them, ceasing their fighting. The figure went on to lead the people in construction of a large dam, which combined with several water wheels seemed to profit the city around it. (Helga also surmised the city in the pictures was most likely the current one they were in, given the large dam they had seen above the valley)

The wide headed figure seemed to be revered by the people, who in turn continued to give them counsel and help them solve a variety of their problems. Helga was struck by how similar the figure looked to…Arnold? She could see it now definitely. The figure was Arnold, or at least it bared a very striking resemblance to her wide headed beloved.

Helga looked over toward Phoebe who was still buried in the pages of Mile's journal. "Hey Pheebs, come and check this out. This looks almost just like football head doesn't it?" Helga snickered.

Phoebe looked up, adjusted her glasses, rose up on her legs and walked over to stand next to Helga while taking in the pictograms. With a gasp she quickly began to flip through the pages of the Journal until she found the page she needed and began to read it aloud. "The Green Eyes religious figures seem to be a unique blend of Incan, Olmec, Mayan, and even Aztec deities. Of particular note is Intiekko, the god of wisdom, cooperation, peace and healing. Intiekko even at a young age was known for solving the problems of his people and for his insight into others. One of his interesting features is the size and shape of his head, which is said to represent his ability to see all sides of a conflict."

Phoebe looked up after reading and stared directly at Helga, who only stared right back. Neither girl spoke for several moments to caught up in thinking the same thing. Finally both exclaimed "Arnold?" while looking toward one another, and back at the pictogram.

The picture of Intiekko seemed to look right back at them with the typical serene smile Arnold usually wore.

Helga shook her head in disbelief, her head shaking back and forth. "No way, no freaking way! I mean, Football head, a god? Come on now, that's crazy!"

Phoebe replied calmly looking toward her surprised friend. "Well Helga you have to admit, he does at the very least bare a striking resemblance to this Intiekko figure. Arnold's father goes on to talk about a legend involving the return of Intiekko in a child's form."

Helga put her hand up and shook it back and forth dismissively. "Oh come on now Pheebs, you can't honestly believe Arnold is some…some… avatar of one of these guys' gods? I mean crimeny! That's crazy talk!"

Phoebe looked thoughtful as she responded. "I do admit the plausibility of such a notion is far fetched. At the very least it seems a happy coincidence and the most likely reason we've been treated so highly by the Green Eyes."

Helga still looked skeptical. "Okay, so maybe they think Arnoldo is their god Intiekko or whoever, but why are they treating us so great too?" she asked.

Phoebe coughed politely and gestured to the wall. "Well, did you look at the rest of the story?"

Helga raised her eyebrow then and looked toward the wall. "Huh, why do you ask Pheebs?"

The story seemed to continue, only it shifted toward another character. A figure was shown, a female one this time, tall, thin, with long hair and, horns? She seemed to be fighting scores of opponents, laying them to waste around her. The figure continued, seeming to rage and fight everything she came across until she found what seemed to be a city, and Intiekko.

As Helga looked toward the wall carvings, Phoebe had opened the journal and continued to read. "Chasca the horned woman was a powerful warrioress, unparalleled and unmatched in battle by any other figure, be they man, woman, or beast. Her anger was only matched by her beauty, which was hidden by her horns. Chasca's fury was a result of her great passion and emotion for it's said none could match the depths of her feelings. She was angry as well for the ridicule she received due to her horns."

Helga listened and swallowed awkwardly as she looked toward the continuing story. Something about it all just seemed familiar.

The story of Chasca then seemed to intertwine with Intiekkos. Chasca came across the city of the Green Eyes and was greeted by Intiekko. She approached the figure of Intiekko and then out of nowhere seemed to strike him! The pictures continued to show Chasca attacking Intiekko, while a seemingly calm Intiekko took her abuse in stride before it seemed Chasca knelt before Intiekko in defeat.

Phoebe continued narrating the story. "Eventually Chasca came across the city of the Green Eyed people where Intiekko was now giving wise counsel to it's chief. Intiekko commanded the Green Eyes to be respectful to Chasca and approached her with peace, offering her refuge and comfort from the harshness of the wild and being alone. Chasca had not encountered such generosity before, and she knew Intiekko did this with no thought of personal gain for himself. The selflessness of the action and understanding of Intiekko enraged Chasca and she attacked him! Despite the danger, Intiekko did not call upon his people to defend him, and instead took the rage of Chasca head on, for he knew she was not angry at him, but rather angry at herself. Eventually, Chasca's rage was spent, exhausted and humiliated she collapsed in front of Intiekko and wept over her sorrow and loneliness. Intiekko only knelt before the powerful warrior woman and comforted her."

Phoebe looked up toward Helga, who had seemed as if the story was really affecting her. Helga lips were in a soft frown, her brow furrowed and troubled. Helga liked this Chasca figure, felt a connection with her. She could empathize with that level of loneliness and sorrow. She had also felt the strange reaction of anger and fear and wonder toward the first person to offer her true comfort.

When Helga spoke next, her voice was barely above a whisper, and quavered ever so slightly. "Go on Pheebs, finish the rest of the story."

Phoebe nodded as Helga returned her vision to the story wall. The figure of Intiekko seemed to stroke the hair of Chasca. The scene seemed to shift and show Intiekko speaking with a foreign tribe with Chasca at his side. The foreign tribe seemed to attack Intiekko only for Chasca to leap to his defense and scare the attackers away! Another scene seemed to show Chasca saving Intiekko from an attack by some great cat. More scenes showed Chasca always by Intiekko's side, ready to defend him at a moment's notice.

"Intiekko was able to soothe Chasca's furious heart, to cool it and bring it peace. Intiekko also awakened another emotion in Chasca, love, a love deeper then any other had felt. Her natural instinct of war and fury was channeled into a passionate and deep affection for Intiekko. Despite this, the warrior who knew no fear found herself afraid to tell Intiekko of her affections, instead opting to be his personal bodyguard, expressing her devotion through acts of bravery and courage, always ready to protect the peace loving and gentle god from those who would take advantage of his nature." Phoebe read aloud from the journal.

Helga swallowed once more, slowly turning red as she realized just how much this reflected her relationship with Arnold. Arnold, the boy who had been the brightest shining beacon in her world. Arnold, the boy she loved but could never tell. Arnold, the boy she would protect from the harshness of the world at any cost.

The carvings seemed to almost be at their end, and Helga traced her fingers over them as the story continued. She waited eagerly for Phoebe to narrate the finale of the story.

"Chasca could not hide her feelings from Intiekko forever, after so long even he noticed the way she acted around him. The God of peace and healing put the most dangerous warrior alive in the most fearful position she had ever been in. Intiekko demanded to know the truth of Chasca's feelings, or he swore to send her away forever. Faced with such a notion, Chasca reasoned it would be better to still be with Intiekko even if he didn't accept her feelings, rather then never see him again. She reasoned he could never love someone like her, someone so brutal and with horns no less! Despite this, she admitted how she felt, telling him she loved him with tears in her eyes. Intiekko smiled and wiped the warrior queen's eyes gently and revealed he too had fallen in love with her, and only wanted her to admit her feelings. The two embraced one another and swore to be with each other always. They were married shortly afterward, and Chasca ascended to godhood, becoming the goddess of war, passion, courage and love. The two Gods are a pair, Intiekko's calm center cooling Chasca's stormy heart while she in turn protects the peace he so loves."

The story on the wall illustrated every part Phoebe spoke of. Helga noted the confrontation between Intiekko and Chasca, their eventual revelations, an embrace between the two, and their wedding.

Phoebe closed the journal causing Helga to jump in surprise, so caught up in the story she'd lost track of where she was.

Helga sighed heavily and turned looking toward Phoebe, trying to give a nonchalant shrug. "Huh, weird story eh Pheebs?" she put on a desperate smile, clearly not wanting to speak about the subject.

Phoebe only stared at her best friend with wide eyes, adjusting her glasses once more. "Helga… you can't tell me you don't see a sort of…parallel between this story and your own situation?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Phoebe! It's nothing at all, pure coincidence!" Helga said in a panic, her eyes wide, quickly trying to wave away the implications.

"Helga!" Phoebe fixed Helga with a deep accusatory frown, her hands going to her hips.

Helga pulled at the collar of her shirt turning bright red. "Okay, Okay, so maybe there are some similarities, but come on Pheebs! That story doesn't mean anything!"

It was Phoebe's turn to sigh now as she face palmed before looking back at her friend. "Helga! Don't you see? The Green Eyes think you and Arnold are Avatars of Chasca and Intiekko! Come on, you have to admit, this is quite a strange yet eerily accurate representation of your own troubled relationship with Arnold."

Helga frowned heavily, turning away from the wall and simply plopping down on the floor, cross legged, burying her head into her hands. "Okay… so what if they think we're the avatars of these goofy gods. It doesn't mean anything, it's not like it means Arnold and I are destined to be." She said.

Phoebe walked over and sat down next to Helga, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "Maybe it doesn't, but Helga if anything that story should be inspiring to you. It should show you the path you need to take and give you hope for the future! Not to mention an entire tribe of people thinks seem to think it can happen. That should cheer you up."

Helga looked up toward Phoebe, a cautiously optimistic expression on her face. "You… really think, maybe Arnoldo and I might have some… some strange mystical connection like in this story?" she asked hopefully.

Phoebe brought a hand to her chin, before looking toward Helga and responding. "I think, if anything it means there's precedence for you and Arnold getting together."

Immediately a wide grin split Helga's face as she grabbed Phoebe in a hug and lifted the smaller girl up with her, giggling excitedly and spinning around. "Oh wow! Phoebe! Just think! Arnold and I might be fated to be! This only proves he and I are soul mates! If some forgotten tribe in South America thinks we're destined to be, then I know it will happen!" She continued to giggle happily while swinging Phoebe in her arms.

Phoebe was caught off guard by her best friend's enthusiasm and now found herself being crushed in her embrace. She coughed and managed to squeak out, "Helga… need to breathe!"

Helga re-acted by putting her best friend down and blushing slightly. "Sorry Pheebs just caught up in the moment. Oh Arnold and I, destined to be together!" She squealed happily again and spun around in a perfect pirouette.

Phoebe rubbed her throat before looking back to Helga and waving a finger. "Helga, remember in the story, Chasca only won Intiekko over by admitting her feelings to him."

Helga stopped spinning and almost fell over. Like a record skipping her world was suddenly pulled out from under her. She managed to catch herself by grabbing hold of a nearby shelf and nodded embarrassedly to Phoebe. "heh, of course Phoebe of course.. I'll… do that…"

Phoebe sighed again before responding. "Helga! This is serious, you can't expect you're going to get anywhere with Ice cream if you don't have the bravery to tell him how you feel!"

Phoebe speaking the secret term they both shared for Arnold brought a smile to Helga's face as she took on a more resolved, while still frightened, expression. She spoke her voice serious. "I know Phoebe, I know… it's just… I should wait until all of this business is over. This is about Arnold now and finding his parents. He's going to have enough trouble dealing with that before I come and tell him that…that I…" she sighed and scrunched her face down before continuing "Oh Crimeny, that I love him, that I worship him, and he's the sun which lights my entire world!"

Phoebe smiled at Helga and patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Alright Helga, after we get his parents back… I'll be here for you."

Helga returned Phoebe's smile and suddenly grabbed the other girl in a hug, squeezing her tightly. "Thanks Phoebe… you know you really are the best friend I could ever ask for." She said simply.

Phoebe continued to smile and returned Helga's hug. "Thank you Helga." She said simply, basking in the affection of her best friend for the moment.

Helga Pataki woke up.

Stepping out of bed in her T-shirt and sleeping shorts she yawned and stretched and nearly fell over. She needed to pee, her bladder was letting her know this, and she was also reflecting on the dream or rather flashback she just had. Was her subconscious trying to tell her something?

It was then she recalled Sid's words from earlier in the week. "I think you need to remember some of the other things which went down in that Jungle."

Arnold, today was the day of his party! Helga felt a wave of fear and excitement wash over her.

She smiled and scrunched her hands into fists pumping the air excitedly. That was it! That was what her memory was telling her! She needed to be bold, she needed to be brave! She needed to embrace her inner goddess and tell Arnold exactly how she felt!

Everything had been going so smoothly at school, with the gentle barest touches, spending all of 1st hour, 3rd hour lunch, and 5th hour together, sweet words between the two of them, yes the party would be the icing on the cake! Yes, today at Arnold's party she would tell him exactly how she felt!

She had to steady herself again as a wave of fear and happiness went through her. Could she really do this? Did she have the bravery to tell him? Yes, yes she did! It was time to stop hiding! It was time to let him it know… it was time to… run off to the bathroom before she had an accident!

Helga went running from her room making a beeline for the bathroom!

* * *

><p>Helga however, was not the only one who had been recalling more and more from the fateful trip to San Lorenzo. No, a few blocks away, in the Sunset Arms boarding house, a 14yr old boy with cornsilk hair lounged on his bed.<p>

He'd woken up over an hour ago, his sleep…troubled? No, that wasn't entirely it. He didn't feel troubled, just confused.

With his arms behind his head he stared up at the skylight of his room, up into the afternoon sky. His first week back at school had been an interesting one, and already he felt as if he'd never left.

Over the course of the week, he'd helped Harold with an upcoming Math test, helped Mr. Potts pick out a gift for Lola, had dinner with Mr. Hyuh and his new family, and had been caught off guard by a sudden martial arts sparring match sprang on him by his grandmother.

The routine had been familiar and comforting, and more importantly it had been a distraction from the most important change that had occurred in his life.

The transformation of Helga Pataki from mortal enemy to friend… (really to best friend, though he was afraid to admit that). This paradigm shift had been the largest adjustment Arnold had to get use to.

He had been warned by Gerald how much Helga would be involved in his life now. Being the best friend of Phoebe, Arnold knew (though he didn't want to face the truth of it at the time) to expect Helga's presence around him more often.

What he hadn't expected was just how… much he'd come to enjoy it. Oh sure, she was still Helga, she made her snide comments, critical observations, and cutting remarks all the same. Only now they weren't always directed at Arnold, or even when they were, they had a ring of fun to them.

He found they had even more in common then he'd originally knew. Both of them had an appreciation for literature and the arts. Helga was deep, Arnold always knew this in some respect, but now the two of them were actively having conversations, and Arnold simply enjoyed picking her brain on just about everything. She was brilliant, a fact she tried to disguise with her bluster and aggression yes, but Arnold knew her intellect equally rivaled that of Phoebe's when she bothered to apply herself. Arnold was no slouch either in the intellectual field, particularly now having spent time with his PhD Father and MD mother, but he could admit Helga had him outstripped in a few areas.

For some reason that made him smile. He didn't feel jealousy over admitting to himself that Helga could indeed be smarter then him in the right areas. Yet even when he felt foolish in front of her, she never made him feel inferior. Instead she seemed interested in hearing his own opinion, his own thoughts on what ever they happened to be talking about at the time.

Given how often their two best friends were lost in one another, the fact he could enjoy having a conversation with Helga was a bonus as well. Which was another thing entirely, they now shared, the relationship between their two closest friends. Phoebe and Gerald would often get distracted with one another, leaving Helga and Arnold out of the loop, only now they had one another to keep company while Gerald and Phoebe did their couple thing. Helga and he would sometimes have a competition to see who could make the best comment to break Phoebe and Gerald out of their lovey dovey moments.

In one week Helga had become the thing Arnold looked forward to most about coming to school. Her smile, her blue eyes, her golden hair, her funny comments, the way her clothes sometimes hug the curves of her body in just the right way to accentuate her—

Arnold blinked and flushed. Okay, his mind was starting to head in directions he didn't want it to. He didn't like thinking of Helga in that way… No that wasn't it exactly, he did in fact LIKE thinking of Helga in that way, but part of him was terrified of doing so, he felt she would just detect those kind of thoughts from him and reach through his fantasy to bloody his nose. He also simply became horribly confused when he thought of Helga in such intimate and romantic ways. The way she was acting in school wasn't exactly helping things, but Arnold still wasn't ready to accept that possibility between him and Pataki…was he?

It was funny when he really thought hard about it. Arnold had known Helga for longer then he'd known his own parents. The blonde haired girl had been one of the few constants in his life. Like the sun and the moon, he could always rely on Helga Pataki being there.

Now granted, it wasn't always the best thing to have her around. Helga could be obstinate, she could be selfish, and she could be rude and cruel. At the same time, Arnold knew it was all a false front. He knew the real Helga was kind, sweet, considerate, artistic, and passionate. He always wondered if she knew this herself.

Throughout the years of knowing one another, Helga had been a source of stress for many parts of his life, yet Arnold never gave up on her. There were times when he was ready to cast Helga out of his life, that he wished to never see her again, and then suddenly she would show a hint of that other side, the softer side, and he would forgive her.

The softer side of her, that side he admired had been shown to him more and more as time went by. The turning point really seemed to be with the whole Fti fiasco and saving the neighborhood. The revelation Helga had been helping him the entire time had freaked him out.

Arnold blushed as he recalled what happened next. Caught up in the moment and excitement Helga had kissed him. It had been his first real kiss, and the memory alone brought brightness to his cheeks, and made his heart quicken. It had just been the excitement of the moment, he knew that, and afterward things went back to normal.

Well, mostly normal. Helga had seemed just a bit nicer after that point. She seemed quicker to smile at him, to joke with him, quicker to ease up on her usual torments. It had all culminated at San Lorenzo.

So many things had happened in San Lorenzo he had called his entire relationship with Helga into question. She'd used her father's beeper king status to commandeer a plane for the class when the original plane was put out of commission. She had shared kind words with him, and cheered him up when he was ready to give up on finding his parents. She had helped him to find the Green Eye's city. She had fought beside him to save the city and rescue his mother and her father after Lasombra had kidnapped them.

There was the strange ceremony which had taken place before they were allowed to go after, Lasombra after he had taken Stella and Big Bob…

Arnold squinted as he fought to recall what had transpired during the ceremony. For some reason it seemed more important to him now then ever before. He'd casually brushed it aside originally, so caught up in the need to rescue his Mother, though his Father's words at the time rang in his ears. "Arnold, one day you're going to want to know the details of everything that happened today. Of everything this ceremony really meant. When that day comes, when you want to know, you come and ask me, and I'll tell you everything." He remembered how intense, how serious his dad seemed while saying it.

Arnold frowned and sat up from his bed. He needed to remember the ceremony, what had happened. He needed to talk to his father. It was time he asked his dad what it had all meant.

Arnold swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. It was late morning, and he knew his father and grandfather would most likely be together downstairs. Throwing on his slippers, Arnold decided to simply head downstairs to the kitchen in his light blue pajama pants and t-shirt.

Arnold made his way swiftly through the sunset arms boarding house, down his attic steps, past the halls which contained the rooms of boarders, down to the 1st floor of the kitchen where he could already hear the voices of his dad and grandfather.

"Dad, you think you could maybe get the cat off the table?" Miles voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Oh no Miles! I can't take him off the table! Look at him, so sweet and loving. Not until he's finished his milk!" Grandpa Phil's voice shot back.

What followed was an exasperated sigh as Miles replied. "Okay Dad, what ever you say."

"You're darn tootin! Now, hurry up with breakfast before your mother, wife, and son are up. We're supposed to be surprising them with it after all." Phil shot back.

Arnold rounded the corner into the kitchen just then. His grandpa Phil was currently sitting at the kitchen table in his typical overalls, petting cat Arnold, who was drinking from a saucer of milk on said table. Miles, was wearing an apron over his usual blue jeans and fallen shirt while standing over the stove in the midst of finishing breakfast.

"Yeah, funny thing about that Dad, notice I'm the one doing all the work?" Miles grumbled back.

Phil gave a nervous chuckle, looked as if he was searching for an appropriate response, then noticed Arnold enter the room. Glad for the distraction, his eyes lit up and he quickly changed the subject on his son.

"Oh hey look who's up! Arnold, come on in here for some male family bonding!"

Cat Arnold rose up and arched his back, growling low at Arnold as he entered. Miles turned and shot his son a smile, as Arnold took a seat, several spaces away from cat Arnold.

"Hey son, good morning! Sleep okay?" Miles asked while flipping a few pancakes.

"Hey Dad, Hey Grandpa. Not particularly." Arnold responded, putting his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands. A troubled look on his face.

"Oh Arnold what did I tell you? Never eat your grandma's raspberry turnovers before bed! Stuff will go right through you and confine you to the bathroom all morning!" Phil said with his typical brand of hyperbole.

Arnold merely frowned and sighed looking toward his Grandpa who was chuckling to himself now. "Grandpa, I didn't eat grandma's turnovers last night, that was you." Arnold said.

"Oh, I suppose it was!" Phil laughed before continuing. "But seriously Arnold, you look glum short man, what's eatin you?"

Miles turned looking toward his son also with concern now, turning the stove off and taking off his apron. "Son, are you okay? Has the adjustment back at school been alright?"

Arnold looked between the two elder shortmans before replying. "Yeah, school's been great actually… it's just, well…"

Arnold was slowly turning red, unsure of how to bring this up to his family. While they were always supportive, it felt slightly embarrassing to talk about a girl to them, particular a girl they were both very familiar with. Still, the concerned looks from his father and grandfather demanded he say something.

Arnold looked down, his face flush before looking back up and continuing. "You see… there's this girl…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the look of concern on his grandfather and father's faces quickly turned to bright knowing smiles filled with interest.

"Oh, not back a week and you're already breakin' hearts eh' shortman?" Grandpa Phil asked laughing like a wily old coot.

"Grandpa!" Arnold exclaimed turning an even deeper red and hiding his face with his hands.

"Dad, come on now, let him be. Son, there's nothing wrong with liking a girl at school. I mean yes I didn't meet your mother until my post-graduate days, but I had my first real relationship back during my freshman year of high school." Miles said.

Arnold looked back up at his father, slightly curious then. Truthfully he knew his mother and father hadn't really met until their early thirties, and the idea his dad had been with other women never really occurred to him until now. Particularly since from what he understood his Grandmother and Grandfather had been together since they were kids.

For a moment Arnold raised his eyebrow curiously and looked back at his father. "Dad, you had other girlfriends before mom here in Hillwood? Are any of them still around?"

Miles suddenly had an intense look of fear come across his face as he put his hands up and quickly replied. "Yes I did, but your mother is a very jealous woman and prefers to think of herself as the 1st in my life in all ways, which she is, but either way we don't need her breaking out the machete and hunting down my old girlfriends so she can be the only one."

The image of his mother Stella going door to door machete in hand filled Arnold's mind. His mother was incredibly sweet and loving, just like his grandmother. However just like Gertrude, she had a hidden malevolent streak which was frightening to behold.

Grandpa Phil chuckled once more and shook his head before he replied. 'You got yourself a real winner there Miles. Oh what is it with us Shortmen men who always fall for the dangerous insanely jealous ones?"

Miles frowned at Phil, who quickly put his hand up and continued. "Oh son, you know I love Stella, she's a real peach. But I'll say she's just like your mother when she gets her dander up! Watch out!" Again Phil fell into peals of laughter, causing both his son and grandson to roll their eyes.

Miles sighed before speaking up. "Okay dad, yes Stella can be scary when she's protective or jealous. You'd forget she's a doctor even during those moments, but that's not the topic here." Miles turned his gaze back to Arnold. "So tell us about this girl son. Who is she, what's she like?" Miles raised a cup of coffee to his lips and seemed to narrow his eyes at Arnold for some reason. As if he was waiting for a particular response.

Arnold still turning quite pink, finally found his voice and spoke. "Oh well, you see, it's kind of complicated. I mean I've known her a long time, and I don't really remember, well really feeling like this toward her, except I think I did but I didn't realize it at the time. Only she's so…" Arnold sighed and then grumbled slightly looking annoyed. "so frustrating to figure out! She's tormented me all of my life, and yet she's also always been there when I needed her! And now, I come back after three years and she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on, and she's being friendly to me, actually genuinely friendly to me for once, and I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop! I just keep waiting for the moment it's going to all go wrong and end the way it always does, with her shoving me down, and telling me to get out of her face!" Arnold suddenly ranted, breathing deeply, surprising himself even at what he'd just blurted out.

Miles and Phil simply looked back at Arnold, eyes wide mouths closed, both surprised.

Suddenly Phil's face turned into a grin as he pointed at Arnold and yelled out. "The girl with the pink bow and the single eyebrow! I knew it!" Phil laughed triumphantly once again.

Arnold turned bright crimson as if to confirm his grandfather's guess, looking down as he managed to mumble back. "Grandpa, you can't just make guesses like that and assume your right."

"Oh, but I am, aren't I Arnold?" Phil chuckled once more. "I tell ya, your grandma did the exact same thing to me! I didn't know whether she was comin or goin, and when she went all sweet on me I thought Mitzi was gonna put me in the Ayslum it turned me around so bad!"

Miles continued to keep his silence for the moment, watching the exchange between his son and father.

Arnold sighed and nodded, leaning forward on the table. "Yes, it's her. Helga Pataki. Grandpa I think I'm going crazy." He looked then to his father with a pleading expression. "Dad, I'm nuts right? I mean liking a girl who's tortured you all of your life, that's not a real sign of sanity is it?"

Miles looked thoughtful for a moment before he responded to Arnold with a smile. "Well son, I'm an Anthropologist, not a Psychologist, so I'm not qualified to make that sort of decision, but we could get your mother down here and ask her professional opinion, she does work in the medical field after all, and maybe we could get a straight jacket for you in no time." Miles laughed then and Phil joined him.

Phil chimed in then. "ooh, and maybe afterward we can get her to sign one off on Gertie too, so Arnold will have some company in the padded room!" Phil and Miles continued to roar with laughter.

Arnold simply looked on annoyed. Miles calmed himself down and put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "Arnold, no you're not crazy. You know many cultures believe a sign of such attention during youth is really a sign of affection. Maybe Helga was telling you she liked you all that time, just in her own way."

Arnold looked back to his father, not entirely trusting what he had just said. "But Dad, I just don't know if I can believe that? But I know I can't entirely just write her off either! She's done some of the most horribly cruel things to me, and yet I've also seen her go out of her way to make sure I was okay, or to solve a problem I was having. I just don't know if I can trust my own feelings for her. That's why… that's why I came down here to specifically ask you something." Arnold fixed his father with a hard, serious gaze then.

Miles read the seriousness on his son's face and quickly dropped the levity which until that point was still in the kitchen. In some ways he almost seemed to know what was coming. He nodded before responding to Arnold. "Okay son, you know your old man will help you in anyway he can."

Arnold looked down for a moment, before looking back at Miles. Part of him didn't want to know the full story of what he was about to ask. It might change everything for him and how he was feeling about Helga, for good or for ill, but he knew he wanted to know the truth.

"Dad, do you remember what you told me in the Jungle four years ago? That one day I would want to know what really happened in that ceremony, and when I was ready you'd tell me?" Arnold asked.

Miles listened to everything his son had to say and nodded. "I do Arnold. I'm guessing the recent events have made you want to know what happened?" He asked.

Arnold responded by nodding slowly. "I have to know Dad, I think it's important."

Miles gave a slight sigh then smiled back at his Arnold, putting his hand on his son's shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. "Alright Arnold, prepare yourself though, it's a bit of a story."

Arnold nodded again and replied. "I know Dad, but it's time I knew."

Phil stood up from the table then and grabbed the discarded Apron throwing it on. "I'll finish up breakfast here you two. Miles you focus on your story for Arnold, and I'll throw some more coffee on." Phil then went to the counter and began finishing up breakfast.

Miles smiled to his father before looking back to his son. "Alright Arnold, as you know… it was just after we had re-united and has spent our first full day together as a family."

Arnold nodded as he recalled the events in question. "Helga, Phoebe, Gerald and I had found the Green Eye's city and had been resting when you returned, and had Bob Pataki and Miriam Pataki with you."

Miles returned his son's nod and continued. "That's right, we came across them as they had flown down after fearing something had happened to Helga. They'd gotten lost in the jungle, and your Mother and I found them."

Arnold smiled as his memory began to recall more information, then he frowned as he remembered what happened next. "Then Lasombra snuck into the city at night, he kidnapped Gerald and Phoebe, and traded them for Mom and Big Bob, before running off to the top of the dam and demanding the artifact."

Miles returned his son's frown recalling his wife's heroism. He'd been so busy trying to decipher the artifact's abilities he wasn't there when Lasombra grabbed Arnold and Helga's best friends. Stella and big Bob had done the Heroic thing and offered themselves as hostages in exchange for letting the kids go. From there things had only gotten worse. He sighed before speaking again. "And his demands were for you and Helga to deliver him the artifact, and just before you were allowed to do so, the Green Eye's head shaman Roca needed to perform a ceremony to safe guard the two of you."

Arnold recalled more and more of the event, as his Father's voice went on, filling in the gaps and the moments he'd missed, and putting in more details he hadn't been aware of at the time…

* * *

><p><em>Years earlier In the Jungle.<em>

Miles Shortman was on the verge of panic. Given how many life and death situations he and his wife Stella had been in before, this was a newer sensation for him. He was use to being the one in control, being able to knock out the bad guy with a good right hook and saving the day. He was use to his wife saving his bacon at the last second, and he saving hers. They were a team, and he knew when they were together they could take on anything.

Only now, she was gone. Lasombra had taken her like a coward, by using children as bait. Miles knew Lasombra would have never been able to take Stella any other way.

He was demanding the return of the sacred artifact which belonged to the Green eyes. He would kill his hostages in 24 hours if it wasn't given to him. The artifact acted as a key to the dam above the Green Eyes city. With it, he could open the damn, let the river free, and wash away the entire Green Eyes city. All so Lasombra could fulfill his contract with the corrupt land grabbing Obsidian Corporation. Wiping out the Green Eye's city would make him a millionaire several times over.

There was also the rumor of anyone who used the artifact in such away gaining unlimited power over life and death. Miles wasn't entirely sure about the truth of that, however he wasn't going to take any chances.

Which brought him to the current situation; Lasombra had demanded only Arnold and Helga come to deliver the artifact, any others would cause him to eliminate his hostages. Miles wasn't comfortable risking the son he was only recently re-united with, just as Miriam wasn't comfortable risking her youngest child's life either.

At the same time they really had no choice in the matter. Arnold and Helga both had already shown their resolve and demanded to be allowed to proceed. Miles wasn't about to send children off into such a dangerous situation alone of course, he and Stella had been on enough adventures to know a situation like this could happen, and they had to be prepared. Which was why he planned to sneak along side and follow the children to confront Lasombra himself.

Yet he was still nervous about involving the two recent 4th grade graduates in this plan all the same. This wasn't the only cause of discomfort for Miles however. No the reaction of the Green Eyes was causing him some amount of stress. He knew the Green Eyes saw this all playing out as a prophecy they'd had written in their holy texts from long ago.

The battle between the three gods, Entiekko, Chasca, and Tezcatli, this is what the Green Eye's saw currently taking place. His son Arnold embodied the god of peace and cooperation Entiekko, his friend Helga embodying Chasca the horned woman and warrior goddess, and finally Lasombra himself who embodied the evil god of destruction and shadow, Tezcatli. Miles had seen enough strange things in his time not to completely dismiss such things out of hand, but he wasn't going to let any of it interfere with the fact his son was only 10 and shouldn't be taking on brutal tomb raiders alone.

It was because of this view, the Green Eyes had told him of their plan, and now he had to tell Miriam. The Green Eyes would not let the children go without a ceremony of protection being conducted on them, it was just… what the ceremony also implied was something very serious, it could potentially have far reaching effects on the future of their children, and Miriam would have to give permission for Helga to participate.

Miles found Miriam sitting in the city's square in front of a large stone fountain. She was currently wearing a vibrant dress the color of yellows and reds made by the Green Eye's. Her and Bob had switched into the clothing offered to them by the Green Eyes after coming to the city, their original clothes badly in need of repairs and being washed.

Miles had to admit, Miriam was a pretty woman in the American ideal sense, tall, athletic, blonde. He had quickly sized up Bob and Miriam after meeting them. Bob being the business man who went to college on an athletic scholarship, and Miriam the attractive blonde valedictorian on an academic scholarship. Miriam was the only type of woman Bob would have settled for, attractive, intelligent, and supportive. Perhaps a little too supportive, Stella and he had been quite surprised when after speaking to Miriam they had heard she never did finish college. He wondered off handedly if Bob knew he had probably removed the very aspect he admired most about Miriam.

Well, he reasoned, if Miriam agreed to this ceremony, Stella and he may just end up spending more time around Bob and Miriam whether they liked it or not.

"Hey Miriam, I have to talk to you about something." Miles said as he approached her.

Miriam had been distracted going over the events which had transpired since arriving in the jungle. The water of the fountain provided a convenient distraction for how troubled her mind was. To say Bob and her relationship had been wonderful the last few years, last decade even would be a lie. No truthfully it had become quite miserable and resulted in him becoming a workaholic and her an alcoholic. Something had changed in the last year however, something which had given her hope. She had taken over Bob's business when he was injured and found she had the ability to still succeed. Bob had a heart attack scare and also started to change. The two of them were reconnecting, and improving their relationship. When bob hadn't even hesitated to trade his own life in exchange for the safety of a child's… that had been when she knew the man she originally loved was still inside of him somewhere. Now, all of that was in danger of being taken away. Miles's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she turned to look up at him as he approached.

Miles was a tall man, with broad shoulders and a strong chest. He was good looking, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and the calm of a man who knows how to handle himself in a dangerous situation. Miriam had loved Miles and Stella from the moment she had met them. They seemed like the perfect couple, working together to solve problems, complimenting one another with their skills, and very much in love with one another. She had been partially jealous of them both.

She smiled and adjusted her glasses before speaking. "Hello Miles, is there… word on B and your wife?" she asked curiously.

Miles frowned before he shook his head and replied. "No, I'm afraid not."

Miriam knew It was a false hope but she had held on to it all the same. She had been instructed of Mile's plan earlier and figured this is what he had come to tell her about now. "So, is the plan getting started, are Helga and Arnold going to journey out there with you shadowing them?" she asked.

"Not yet, I'm actually here because I need your permission about something." Miles replied.

Miriam looked curious; she folded her arms while questioning him. "My permission? I already gave my okay for Helga to participate in the plan, what's this about?"

Miles sighed as he looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back at her. He held a serious expression on his face. "Miriam, the Green Eyes won't let the children participate in this venture unless they undergo a specific protection ceremony."

Again Miriam only looked more puzzled. "Well that doesn't sound entirely bad. We could just let them do it right?"

Miles looked increasingly uncomfortable as he spoke about the next part. "The thing is Miriam, this isn't just any protection ceremony. This has to do with the role Arnold and Helga play in the religion of the Green Eye's."

Miriam blanched slightly. She had been informed earlier Helga and Arnold were thought to be Avatars of the Green Eye's gods, and she found the whole thing somewhat odd to say the least. "Miles, come on now… two children from America are suppose to be avatars of a lost South American tribe's gods?"

Miles nodded. "I know, I know, it sounds crazy, and when I brought it up to Roca his only reply was, "Do you think the gods to be so small minded that things such as boundaries, barriers, and national identities matter to them? What matters is they are here and have come in a time of need."

Miriam frowned again, putting her hand to her forehead, trying to adjust to everything. "Alright, okay, so the Green Eye's believe our children are avatars or whatever, what does this have to do with the ceremony then?"

Miles swallowed somewhat uncomfortably before he continued. "Well, the two gods Helga and Arnold correspond to, are… well they happen to be a couple. In fact, they happen to be a married couple."

Miriam only looked back toward Miles her eyes going wide, her arms falling to her sides.

Miles continued speaking. "The Green Eyes say, the bond between Intiekko and Chasca must be sealed in a betrothal ceremony, to ensure they are protected by the heavens and the spirits. Miriam, they want us to promise our children to each other."

Miriam blinked several times and slowly took a seat back on the edge of the fountain. She took a deep breath before she responded. "This, this is all very serious Miles, I mean… promising our children to one another? We're not living in the dark ages."

Miles nodded again as he walked over and took a seat next to her. "I know, I know… and of course, once we're all back in America it's not like the ceremony will be legally binding in anyway. Helga and Arnold will be free to live their lives however they choose, and well, marry whoever they choose."

Miriam looked back at Miles. "Miles this is still a very big deal. What do we tell our children?"

Miles looked forward, into the distance, his gaze hard. "We don't have to tell them the full truth of it. At least not right now. We tell them it's a ceremony for protection, with the stipulation we'll tell them the rest of what it means in the future." He turned his gaze back to Miriam before continuing. "When they're ready and are capable of making up their own minds we'll let them know, regardless of what some ceremony says."

Miriam looked back to Miles before slowly, eventually she nodded. "Alright. I don't know if I entirely agree with it all, I mean don't get me wrong, Arnold's a wonderful boy." She gave a soft smile which was returned by Miles. "But I still don't think I'm entirely comfortable with betrothing Helga to him. I don't even have a dowry to offer, though I suppose Bob's Beeper emporium could be worked in." She gave a nervous chuckle, attempting to add levity to the situation.

Miles smiled and replied. "Well, Helga certainly has fire to her, and If I had to betroth Arnold to anyone, she would be a top pick, which I suppose works out given the current situation. You can keep the Beeper Emporium though."

The two stood up slowly then and looked back at one another. Miles was the first to speak. "They want to hold the ceremony in an hour. Helga's already been taken to the female vestibule by Micay, and Arnold's with Roca. I'm going to go and explain this, somehow, to Arnold… I figure you can do the same with Helga."

Miriam nodded then, and was about to leave but stopped herself first. "Miles, they'll be okay right? You won't let anything happen to them?"

Miles nodded, once more the stern gaze of an adventurer returning to him. "Stella and I won't let anything happen to them. Lasombra is going to be brought to Justice, and Bob will be alright, don't worry."

Miriam smiled and nodded, and the two went their separate ways to find their children.

_A few moments later in the Temple of the Gods._

Arnold didn't know exactly what was going on, just that he was being prepared for some kind of ceremony. A protection ceremony his father had said, before he mentioned needing to check on something and took off.

Now his Father was back and looking down at him with the strangest expression of what seemed to be pride and sorrow.

Currently, Arnold's was putting on what he was informed were sacred robes for the ceremony. He wanted to ask his dad so many questions and couldn't wait any longer, finally decided to question his father. "Dad, you look like something's bothering you… are you just worried about Mom?"

Miles smiled and reached down ruffling his son's hair. He was overflowing with the pride only a parent could feel toward their child. Arnold had found them, had rescued them from their predicament. Had understood why they couldn't come home. The corporation Lasombra was working with, Obsidian Enterprises, promised to use Mile's own family against him if he and Stella didn't agree to give away the location of the Green Eyes. They had also been the one's responsible for the release of the sleeping sickness. Miles and Stella had to fake their deaths not only to protect the Green Eyes, but their son as well. Now they had enough evidence to bring Obsidian down, and expose them. This kidnapping was a last desperate gambit by Lasombra. Arnold had helped to gather that evidence.

Now again here was his son, willing to do anything to save not only his mother, not only the father of one of his friends, but also an entire tribe of people he'd only recently met. Miles knew he couldn't keep everything from his son, not when he felt so much pride for him. He knelt down to look Arnold in the eyes before speaking.

"Son, what your about to do… it's more important then just an ordinary ceremony. This might have far reaching implications later in your life." Miles said.

Arnold scrunched his lips in thought, before looking back to his father. "I figured it was something like that Dad. This, this has to do with me and Helga, and those Intiekko and Chasca figures doesn't it?" he asked.

Miles smiled again, his son was not only thoughtful and brave, but insightful and intelligent as well. He nodded before he replied. "Something to do with that Arnold yes. It's not going to be immediate relevant right this moment…" His father trailed off.

Arnold picked up then. "But…"

Miles sighed and nodded, fixing his son with a very serious gaze before replying. "Arnold, one day you're going to want to know the details of everything that happened today. Of everything this ceremony really meant. When that day comes, when you want to know, you come and ask me, and I'll tell you everything."

For the moment, with his mother's safety, and big Bob's safety, and the entire safety of the Green Eye's and their city all resting on his shoulders, it was enough for Arnold. He could worry about the implications of how this would affect things between he and Helga later.

"Okay Dad, I trust you. Let's just get this over with so we can go and save mom." Arnold spoke with resolution.

Miles again felt his pride swell and nodded. "Alright son, let's get you ready."

10 minutes later, Arnold found himself within the central chamber of the Green Eye's temple of the Gods. The interior of the temple had been decorated with flowers strung along the walls and over the windows of the main chamber. Colored glass had been hung in the windows causing cascade lighting effects of reds, purples, and yellows through out the large room.

In the room were several prominent members of the tribe, the chief and his wife, all of the elders, the best craftsman, Roca the head priest, Miles, Gerald and of course Arnold. Helga, Miriam, and Phoebe had yet to arrive.

Arnold was dressed in a robe of royal purple, adorned with feathers in the colors of a rainbow. His face had streaks of green and black paint applied to it, just under his eyes and across his cheeks. All in all, Arnold felt extremely awkward. Standing next to him and looking stylish, however, was his best friend Gerald.

Gerald was dressed in tribal armor, panther skin over cotton woven into laquered wood, covered his torso and shoulders, as well as his legs. He held a spear in one hand, and had a gold crown on his head.

Arnold blinked as he took in the sight of his friend. "Gerald, what's with the get up?" he asked.

Gerald smirked as he took a pose, showing off his tribal duds. "Oh this? Turns out they say I'm a reincarnated chief of the Green eyes or something like that. I'm here as your right hand man for the ceremony."

Arnold blinked a few times and raises an eyebrow. "Right hand man? Not that I don't mind you here, but why do I need one of those for a protection ceremony?"

Gerald gave a shrug. "Man, I don't know. They pulled Phoebe off and had her dress up too. Apparently she needs to escort Helga down as her shield maiden or something."

This only made Arnold look more confused. "This is a really bizarre protection ceremony you know that? Almost seems like it's something else, though I can't put my finger on it." Arnold said.

Gerald gave another shrug looking to Arnold. "Arnold, I wouldn't sweat it to much. It's just some tribal thing. Don't worry about it, we get it done, then you and your Dad go rescue your parents. I got to thank your Mom, that was pretty cool of her to take me and Phoebe's place."

Arnold gave a nod to Gerald. "I guess your right Gerald, I should just worry about what's coming after this and relax for now."

Gerald smirked and gave a good natured elbow to Arnold. 'You got it man, now pay attention I hear music, the ceremony must be starting."

Tribal flutes and drums began to play as Arnold and Gerald directed their attention to the entrance to the temple.

The first person to enter the room was Phoebe. The small asian girl was dressed in traditional Green Eye's wear, a light strapless dress which was a deep violet in color. She had a single tropical purple flower in her hair. She held a basket with rose petals inside and began to toss them in front of her as she entered with a soft smile on her face.

Gerald's eyes went wide as he focused on Phoebe. She looked prettier then he'd ever seen her, and his heart began to beat in his chest. His cheeks flushed as he stared, and Phoebe noticed. She shot him back a coy smile, her own cheeks flushing.

Arnold gave Gerald a gentle elbow and whispered to him. "Gerald, you're staring…"

Gerald snapped out of it, giving a shy smile and whispered back. "Thanks Arnold, don't know what came over me."

Arnold gave his best friend a good natured smile. "I'm sure Gerald, I'm sure."

Arnold turned his eyes toward the entrance to the temple and now it was his turn for his eyes to go wide and his jaw to drop.

Helga entered, escorted by her mother. Helga was dressed in traditional dress as well, only her strapless dress was more a gown, long and colorful, going from red to purple to pink at the bottom. A laurel of flowers was in her hair, which was currently down, as she held a bouquet of more colorful flowers. Helga had a nervous smile on her face, her cheeks were flushed, as she walked down the isle to the drum beats, her bare feet stepping on rose petals.

Arnold felt himself swallow nervously, Helga looked good, he had to admit that. She really should wear her hair down more often he mused. Again the weirdness of the protection ceremony was drawn to him. It felt more like something else, but again, Arnold couldn't figure out what that was.

Helga had noticed Arnold's expression and turned a light shade of pink herself as she took her place beside him in front of the Shaman, Miriam and Phoebe next to her.

She whispered to Arnold as she stood next to him. "Hey football head, looking very regal there." She smiled good naturedly.

Arnold flushed as he whispered back to her. "You look nice to Helga. Say, doesn't this whole thing seem kinda weird to you?"

Helga gave a shrug and a smile. "You know the ole saying Arnold, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. Besides I think we'll need all the help we can get to take on Lasombra, and if that means trusting in some tribal hoodoo, I'm okay with it."

Arnold gave a nod before he responded. "You're right Helga. We can get through this together, and rescue our parents."

The Shaman Roca raises his arms up and began to speak in a language only known to the Green Eye's and to Miles himself. Arnold, Helga, Miriam, and Phoebe continued on blissfully unaware of the words that followed. The words he spoke were beautiful and deep, and promised the souls of the two children to be intertwined. To join with one another and protect one another, and for the love which would blossom between them as they grew older to forever be protected.

Micay came forward and wrapped a vine covered in flowers around the wrist of Arnold and Helga. Arnold felt himself flush as he felt his fingers intertwine with Helga's, the vine keeping their hands together.

Roca brought his hands down and gently clasped them over Arnold and Helga's. When he brought them away, the vine was no longer linking Arnold and Helga's hands, and yet it did not appear as if it had been broken. Instead a vine like tattoo had been left on both of the children's wrists and hand. This tattoo, of two flower encrusted vines reaching for one another would stay with them for a week before fading.

Roca continued speaking, beseeching the other Gods to watch over the two, protect them, and unite them. He brought forth a cup filled with juice and bid both Arnold and Helga to drink from it.

Through out it all, Helga and Arnold remained ignorant of what was happening, but both felt embarrassment creeping up on them. The protection ceremony was awfully intimate. Helga seemed to be reveling in every moment of it, while Arnold though enjoying it, also seemed very confused.

After drinking from the cup, the ceremony was pronounced finished, and the two were led out of the temple, hand in hand, where flowers were cast over both of them.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened, that's what the ceremony was really about. But Arnold, we're not in San Lorenzo, and there are no legal documents saying you have to marry Helga." Miles said, finishing the story and fixing Arnold with a concerned gaze.<p>

Arnold was silent for the moment. He had his suspicions about the ceremony, and now his father had confirmed all of them. He looked down as if deep in thought. He didn't want to think about fate. Arnold didn't believe in fate, he believed everyone had the ability to make and choose their own destiny. He knew his father was right, he didn't have to marry Helga or even end up with her, no matter what some tribal ceremony said.

At the same time, he couldn't really deny it. He was attracted to Helga, very attracted to her. He liked her, and when it came down to it, he had sort of liked her for a longer time then he had been originally willing to admit. He looked back up at his father, finally responding after a long moment.

"I know Dad. In fact hearing that sort of scares me, It makes me question my own feelings on Helga. I don't want to think the only reason I like her is because of some ceremony which took place years ago."

Miles frowned, nodded and put a hand on his son's shoulder once more, giving a squeeze. "Arnold, the ceremony could purely be coincidence. If you like Helga now, then it's nothing to do with a tribalistic prayer conducted years ago by an indigenous people, and everything to do with your history with this young lady and your interactions with her now."

Phil took this opportunity to chime in, leaning over his grandson and speaking. "Or to put it another way Shortman, you two may have had this coming for a long time now. I always thought she had a thing for you given how much torture she put you through, and considering how easy you were to forgive her, I always figured you'd eventually realize you liked her too."

Arnold frowned. "Grandpa…"

Phil shook his head and smirked at his grandson. "Arnold trust your grandfather, I was just as dense as you when it came to this sort of thing at your age. Your grandma Gertie put me through the same level of misery, and I took it all on the chin. The truth was I loved her, just as she loved me. Oh it took her finally admitting it when we almost lost the boarding house, and I had to grow up a little, but I was in your position once too. When I realized I liked Gertie, hoo let me tell you, that was the most difficult part of my life. Even harder to deal with then all of World War 2."

Arnold looked between his father and grandfather, both were being supportive and both had strong points. It was ultimately his decision, no matter what may have happened in the jungle. Even if truthfully, hidden away in his heart, the possibility of him and Helga being meant to be, had romantic overtones to it he liked. He liked the ability to make his own decision even more. He liked Helga, and it scared him, more then anything else, it frightened him. However, the old story of Chasca and Intiekko had a point to it, and his grandfather had one too. Helga had been dodging around the subject of her own feelings far to much. He would confront her on them, and demand an answer.

And if he got one, one he secretly hoped for with all of his heart. Well, maybe then together they could figure out what the next step for both of them would be.

"Grandpa, Dad, your both right. I think tonight at the party, I'm going to make it a point to figure out what's really going on between Helga and I." Arnold said.

Miles and Phil smiles in response, both of the older Shortman's slapping him on the back. "Thatta boy Arnold! You handle this matter of the heart just like your Grandpa and you'll be fine! Oh, though come to think of it, you can't really take her out to the Malt shop these days can you?" Phil said.

"What ever decision you make Arnold, you know I'll support you 100%" Miles replied.

Arnold smiled in return and shared a hug with both of them.

"And just what sort of conspiracy is going on down here Colonel? I see you have Kimba and Dr. Jones under your sway. Just what are you planning?" Grandma's voice interrupted the three as she walked into the Kitchen with Stella in tow. Both of the Shortman women were dressed in robes at the moment.

"Hmm, I think you may be on to something Mom. I particularly don't like the way they may be corrupting Kimba." Stella responded playing along with grandma Gertie.

"Yes, you are correct Dr. Quinn, even if your husband, my very own flesh and blood has turned against us, we won't let them convert Kimba to their cause!" Gertie smiled broadly, a manic grin which usually set a panic into Grandpa Phil and Miles.

Miles had grown up with his mother, and he feared her far more then he ever did his father."Whoa! Mom! We weren't doing any conspiracy here! We were just trying to surprise you two with breakfast!" Miles quickly said.

Phil nodded and put his hands up. "You crazy old bat! There is nothin goin on here but a little male bonding and cookin' breakfast for our number one girls!" Phil said.

Grandma strolled up to grandpa fixing him with a mischievous grin. "Bribery will get you everywhere Colonel but don't think for a moment I'm not on to you."

Stella smiled and walked over to where Arnold and Miles were sitting. Stella wrapped her arms around Arnold from behind and kissed the top of his head before reaching over and kissing her husbands cheek. "Were you three really making us breakfast? That's so sweet."

Miles returned his wife's smile before nodding and speaking up. "Well that and talking about Arnold's girl trouble."

Arnold suddenly flushed a deep crimson as Stella looked down at him. "Oh, my little boy is having girl trouble? You've grown up far to fast! Let me guess, this wouldn't happen to involve Helga Pataki would it?"

"Mom!" Arnold suddenly let out in a panicked voice turning an even deeper crimson, ready to pass out?

"What, what did I say?" Stella asked curiously completely oblivious to the rest of the situation.

The rest of the morning would pass fairly regularly for Arnold. He had time to prepare and he knew what he needed to do. He would confront Helga about her feelings, he would tell her about his own, and together they would figure out what would come next.

Little did Arnold know, or Helga for that matter, of the disaster which was awaiting at Rhonda's party.


End file.
